Nunca é tarde para amar
by Maria Lua
Summary: Ele era pra ser apenas 1 novato em Hogwarts, mas estava longe de ser só isso. A sua chegada ia mudar tudo na escola, desde de brigas, a amizades, amores e uma pequena missão que teria que cumprir, mas ele era apenas um rapaz frio que queria alguém pra ama
1. Trailer

bgrayPra uma história pegar tem que ser combinada

**Nome: **_Nunca é tarde para amar_

**Tipo:**_ Marotos/UA_

**Shippers: **_James/Lílian Sirius/PO Remus/PO_

**Resumo: **_Ele era pra ser apenas um novato em Hogwarts, mas estava longe de ser só isso. A sua chegada ia mudar tudo na escola, desde de brigas, a amizades, amores e principalmente uma pequena missão que teria que cumprir, mas ele era apenas um rapaz frio que queria alguém pra amar._

**Trailer**

**Ela já não suportava mais tantas percas.**

_A carta jazia em suas mãos já amassada, molhada, apenas um papel portador de péssimas noticias._

_As suas perdas se acumulavam em suas costas a sufocando de uma forma inimaginável._

**Ele há muito tempo já havia perdido a esperança.**

"_Amigos" a palavra passeava pela sua cabeça esperando uma definição aceitável para aquela palavra vivamente pronunciada por a bela ruiva. Já havia se acostumado. Em_ _Durmstrang não existiam amigos e sim aliados._

**Ela procurava alguém para se apoiar.**

_Lily olhava em volta. Os jardins estavam lotados de casais animados. Tudo estava confuso na sua cabeça. Não tinha com quem conversar e principalmente desabafar. Suas amigas estavam felizes demais com suas vidas para ela chegar e enche-las de problemas, para a ruiva, complexos de mais._

**E ele alguém para amar.**

_Deslocado. Talvez essa palavra o resumisse em apenas uma palavra naquele momento. Sirius ria com Marlene perto da lareira. Remus fazia os deveres com Barbara e ele podia ver os dois de mãos dadas. Peter, por incrível que pareça, conversava com uma garota do quinto ano. E ele estava sozinho junto com uma carta inacabada para as únicas pessoas que se importava, ou melhor, ate então as únicas pessoas._

**Amizades vão surgir.**

_-Pelo jeito você me surpreendeu! Disse Remus com uma voz fraca._

_-Ei! Agora você me ofendeu!! Disse James em tom risonho – Pensou que eu fosse sair correndo chamando o ministério??_

_-Não seria o primeiro a fazer isso – Disse Remus amargurado._

_-Oh Remus...eu sou seu amigo, nunca faria isso – Disse James abraçando o amigo._

_-É isso a é James. O quarto maroto – Disse Sirius juntando se ao abraço._

_(...)_

_-Babs!! Chamou Lílian preocupada – Fala comigo!_

_-Não quero! Disse Barbara irritada – Deixa-me sozinha pelo menos por um tempo._

_-Eu sei o que você esta sentindo e tudo o que você mais precisa é de companhia! Falou Lily em tom doce abraçando a amiga deixando-a chorar._

**Amores também.**

_Ela podia sentir os lábios deles tomando os seus em um beijo possessivo que não esperava que Remus Lupin fosse capaz de dar. Parecia que ele queria fazer isso há muito tempo, e não deixava de ser verdade._

_-Eu acho que a gente já os despistou – Falou Barbara em tom baixo, apenas um sussurro._

_-É eu também acho! Disse Remus antes de beijá-la novamente._

_(...)_

_-Ai to morta...você pegou pesado no treino – Disse Lene sorrindo para o moreno que estava deitado no chão do vestiário._

_-A gente tem que treinar Lene...a corvinal ta ficando forte e eu não vou perder pra eles – Disse Sirius com um sorriso confiante._

_-Quem devia ta falando isso era o James, mal chegou à escola e já arranjou briga com o pior grupo daqui – Disse Lene sorrindo._

_-Ei, o pior grupo são os Marotos ta?? Falou Sirius em tom falsamente irritado a puxando fazendo com que ela caia em cima de si – Você é tão linda!_

_Marlene não sabia o que fazer ou dizer nunca tinha tido tanta vontade de beijar alguém com estava agora fitando os lábios de Sirius._

**E marotagens a parte.**

_-VOCÊ CONSEGUIU?? Perguntou Remus empolgado correndo ate a cama do quarto maroto._

_-Eu falei que ia ser fácil! Disse James fingindo um tom modesto._

_-Cara, ficou perfeito!! Disse Sirius sorrindo abertamente._

_-Quando vamos experimentar?? Perguntou Peter curioso._

_-Hoje!! Falou Sirius empolgado._

_-Ranhoso?? Perguntou James malicioso._

_-Porque não o idiota do Blackwell?? Perguntou Rabicho direcionando a pergunta ao James._

_-Não Rabicho. Aquele ali eu nem preciso aprontar pra acabar com a moral, na verdade prefiro acabar com ele de pouquinho para aproveitar mais – Disse James maldoso e com um sorriso maroto brotando no seu rosto._

**Nunca é tarde para amar.**

_-James! Chamou Lily pela que parecia ser a milésima vez._

_-Você não tinha o direito! Essa missão era minha, eu tinha que cumpri-la, você..._

_-EU NÃO PODIA TE PERDER!! Gritou Lílian desesperada._

_-Por que Lílian?? Pensei que eu não fosse ninguém pra você – Disse James frio, lembrando daquela maldita conversa que havia escutado._

_-Porque eu te amo!! Disse Lílian e ao perceber o que havia falado corou – Droga!_

**N/a: Ola!!**

**Essa é a minha segunda fic da época dos marotos...mas é bem diferente da primeira. Espero que gostem do trailer, considerei UA, mas mesmo assim eles são bruxos ta??**

**Se gostarem comentem plx!!**

**E ate o próximo (Espero)**


	2. Apenas um novato

bgrayPra uma história pegar tem que ser combinada

**Capítulo 1--Apenas um novato.**

Seus olhos estavam inchados. Não sabia nem bem o porquê do choro, mas as lágrimas não queriam parar de descer.

A carta jazia em suas mãos já amassada, molhada, apenas um papel portador de péssimas notícias. As suas perdas se acumulavam em suas costas a sufocando de uma forma inimaginável.

Primeiro os seus pais morreram de maneira brutal em um ataque de comensais em sua cidade no ano anterior. Ate então tinha Lucas, seu namorado de dois anos e meio que fizera questão de acabar com ela na véspera de sua volta a Hogwarts, não tinha nem esperado a chance de falar com ela cara a cara e nem motivo concreto lhe foi dado.

Agora ela estava sozinha, sem contar suas amigas. Não tinha mais ninguém além de Petúnia, que na verdade não contava.

No dia seguinte ela se sentia péssima, mas levantou da cama mesmo assim. Colocou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente, no caso uma calça jeans justa e uma regata branca, prenderam o cabelo ruivo em um rabo de cavalo alto e saiu do quarto arrastando com dificuldade o seu grande malão ate o andar de baixo da casa. Respirando fundo foi ate a cozinha onde provavelmente estaria Petúnia e seu noivo, Valter Dusley.

-Petúnia, eu já estou indo! Avisou Lílian.

-Você não precisa mais voltar certo? Perguntou Petúnia e ao receber um aceno de confirmação falou em tom frio – Então, adeus.

-Adeus! Falou Lílian sentindo seus olhos marejar. Nenhuma palavra carinhosa, nenhum abraço, nenhum sorriso. Não que esperasse algo desse tipo de sua irmã, mas era difícil constatar que a partir de agora seria assim sua vida. Não tinha mais para onde voltar.

Foi um alivio para a ruiva passar pela barreira e encontrar o número 9 ¾ e entrar no **seu **mundo novamente. O movimento já estava grande e não pode deixar de parar com um sorriso nostálgico ao observar os pequenos garotos que partiam para a sua primeira viajem no Expresso, mas parar no meio daquela algazarra não foi muito esperto da sua parte, já que acabou sendo "atropelada" por um rapaz, e só não caiu por ter sido segurada pelo mesmo.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

James olhava para todos os lados com uma excitação crescente. Podia estar indo para o seu sétimo ano, porém era primeira vez que iria para Hogwarts. Ele era britânico, contudo ate então estudava em Durmstrang. Com a transferência dos seus pais para o ministério londrino ele teria que completar os seus estudos em Hogwarts.

Assim que colocou seus pés na estação chamou atenção por onde passava. Andar confiante, misterioso, olhar frio, perigoso e serio por trás dos óculos. Porte atlético, ombros largos, usava uma capa preta por cima das vestes bruxas.

Um largo sorriso infantil suavizava sua expressão, sorriso de maroto que queria aprontar muito naquela nova escola. Estava tão distraída que esbarrou com certa força em uma garota que só não caiu no chão por ele a ter segurado.

James não pode deixar de olhar para a menina com olhar de cobiça ao passar a vista rápida, todavia ao olhar nos profundos olhos verdes a cobiça passou para uma vontade gritante de apenas abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Já Lily olhava abobalhada para o moreno que ainda a segurava. Tinha certeza que era o garoto mais lindo que já havia visto em sua vida, bem mais bonito que Lucas, e com certeza mais charmoso também. Ela se surpreendeu com a sensação de segurança que sentiu em seus braços e uma vontade incrível de passar os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado que parecia ser tão...

-Oh! Desculpe-me eu estava tão distraído que acabei não te vendo! Falou James com um leve sotaque, que Lílian particularmente adorou, tirando à ruiva dos seus pensamentos.

-Não, a culpa é minha, eu que parei do nada! Disse Lily sorrindo e os dois ficaram se encarando como se houvesse apenas eles naquela estação.

-LILY!! ATE QUE FIM VOCÊ CHEGOU!! Gritou Alice de longe sem perceber que a ruiva estava acompanhada.

-Bom...desculpa de novo! Falou Lily se afastando de James e indo abraçar a amiga.

_Lily! Combina com ela _pensou James assistindo os cabelos ruivos se afastar.

-Até que fim te encontrei, Lily!! Falou Alice abraçando a amiga – O Frank esta esperando a gente na cabine.

-E a Lene?? E a Jane?? Perguntou Lily rezando para que as outras amigas já estivessem chegado para evitar a terrível situação de "segurar vela".

-A Jane já foi para a cabine dos monitores e a Lene deve estar com o Black – Falou Alice puxando a amiga.

O trem já estava em movimento e a cada segundo Lily se sentia mais desconfortável. Mesmo sem querer a cada segundo Frank lançava para ruiva um olhar do tipo: _"Será que você pode dar o fora?? To querendo agarrar minha namorada._

-Gente, eu vou atrás da mulher dos doces e procurar a Lene! Informou Lily levantando do banco.

-Tem certeza amiga?? Perguntou Alice enquanto Frank sorria abertamente.

-Tenho! A Petúnia não me deixou comer nada antes de sair de casa – Disse Lílian tentando sorrir e saindo da cabine aliviada.

Os corredores do trem já estavam praticamente vazios, provavelmente os alunos já estavam tagarelando sobre suas férias.

- _Accio varinha da Evans _– Disse uma voz atrás da ruiva e logo Lily sentiu sua varinha sair do seu bolso e se virou com um pavor crescente.

-Ora, ora se não é a sangue-ruim sozinha e desarmada – Falou Bellatrix em tom de voz infantil – Vai ser bem divertido.

Lílian sabia que estava perdida. Na sua frente estava Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, Narcissa Black, Avery, Crabbe e Goyle. Sete contra uma bruxa desarmada.

-Posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui?? Perguntou Sirius vindo na direção do grupo.

-_Estupefaça_ – Gritou Snape apontando para Sirius. Mesmo sem varinha Sirius desviou o corpo fazendo o feitiço lhe atingir de raspão, mas foi o suficiente para fazer o seu corpo ser jogado com força na parede deixando-o desnorteado.

-Isso ta ficando cada vez melhor – Comentou Malfoy sorrindo maquiavelicamente – Vamos acabar com a sangue-ruim e o Black de uma vez só.

-Ou isso é muita covardia ou esses dois são muito bons para precisar de sete pra derrubar?? Perguntou James desencostando da parede do trem fazendo os sonserinos virar para encará-lo.

Ele na verdade tinha tido uma batalha interna sobre se envolver ou não naquela briga, mas ao perceber que a bela ruiva de olhos tristes estava sendo covardemente atacada não viu outra opção.

-Como você pelo visto é novato e a gente ta de especial bom humor hoje, vamos deixar você sair daqui só sabendo que nunca mais deve falar assim com o grupo mais poderoso de Hogwarts – Falou Lucius virando de novo para os dois grifinórios enquanto Narcissa e Bellatrix olhavam para o novato de forma abobada.

-O grupo mais poderoso?? Perguntou James de forma debochada – Eu esperava bem mais de Hogwarts que um grupinho que desarma uma de costa e ataca sem aviso prévio, realmente patético.

-Você com certeza não têm noção de perigo! Falou Avery ameaçadoramente apontando a varinha para James, porém o moreno não se mostrou abalado.

-Na verdade quem não tem noção te perigo é você em apontar essa varinha pra mim – Falou James sorrindo incrédulo.

-Seja de onde você for lá te esqueceram de te ensinar a contar – Falou Snape irônico – Como é seu nome??

-É claro que eu iria dizer meu nome. Eu sempre falo para os meus desafiantes para eles não cometerem o mesmo erro duas vezes – Disse James com um meio sorriso – Meu nome é James Potter.

-Ou você é muito prepotente ou muito idiota se pensa que vai vencer algum de nós – Disse Lucius apontando a varinha para o moreno.

-Bom...eu só quero avisá-los que meus oponentes em _Durmstrang _têm que ser levados às pressas para a enfermaria então espero que tenha uma cabine médica no trem – Falou James sabendo a hora de dizer de onde vinha, todos sabiam da fama dos métodos ortodoxos de ensino da escola – Mas vamos acabar logo com isso...

Os sonserinos se entreolharam enquanto James tirava sua varinha da capa. Os verdinhos sabiam que ele poderia estar blefando, mas se não seria humilhante serem derrotados apenas por um.

-É sangue-ruim você deu sorte hoje...e você Potter nós ainda vamos nos encontrar – Disse Lucius deixando a varinha de Lily cair e saindo do corredor junto com sua gangue.

A ruiva assistia a retirada abismada. Nunca imaginaria que aquele rapaz bonito e educado fosse tão presunçoso, mas sua nova conclusão passou pelo fator "duvida" quando a postura do moreno desapareceu.

-Ufa!! Eu pensei que eles iriam de fato duelar – Disse James com um sorriso aliviado – Sua varinha senhorita.

-Não foi bem inteligente entrar na escola já arrumando inimigos – Comentou Sirius para James enquanto o mesmo lhe ajudava a levantar.

-Espero também ter feito amigos – Disser James com um meio sorriso.

-Sirius Black – Apresentou-se Sirius como se aquilo respondesse afirmamente o comentário de James – E essa é Lílian Evans, minha irmãzinha postiça.

-Prazer, James Potter! Disse James sorrindo.

-Então aquilo foi tudo encenação?? Perguntou Lily tentando entender o que se passava.

-Aham! Primeira regra em duelos desiguais: assuste seus oponentes ao ponto de deixá-los com a guarda baixa – Falou James rindo de leve – Se eles fossem mesmo duelar eu com certeza estaria desacordado.

-Bom, vamos para a cabine. A Lene mandou eu te buscar ruiva e numa hora dessas já deve ta pensando que me perdi – Disse Sirius sorrindo maroto – James você esta convidado para ir com a gente.

Eles andaram pelos corredores ate chegar à última cabine.

-Ate que fim Black! Disse Marlene assim que o moreno abriu a porta da cabine – Se perdeu em quantas cabines??

-O que você aprontou em Almofadinha?? Perguntou Remus em tom calmo – Os monitores da sonserina não apareceram na reunião.

-Primeiro: Eu não me perdi em canto nenhum Lene. Você sabe que eu só quero me perder se for com você – Disse Sirius piscando para ela – Mas antes de explicar o que aconteceu quero apresentar uma pessoa...

-Mas a Evans a gente já conhece – Disse Peter vendo Lily entrar na cabine quando Sirius deu espaço e logo depois dela entrou atraindo todos os olhares da cabine para si _Péssima hora de ter uma entrada triunfal _pensou James levemente envergonhado.

-Galera esse é James Potter! Falou Sirius – E James esses são: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew os marotos que eu falei e a Barbara Tyler e Marlene McKinnon.

James deixou os olhos correrem para cada um que estava na cabine. Remus estava do lado da janela, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos cor de âmbar, era pálido e parecia levemente adoentado, mas mesmo assim muito bonito com um charme escondido. Peter era baixinho e atarracado, cabelos de um castanho desbotado e olhos pretos. Barbara era uma menina baixinha e muito linda, tinha cabelo castanho claro na altura do ombro liso com a franja de lado, olho verde claro, sempre com um sorriso doce no rosto parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Marlene era morena com cabelos caindo em ondas ate a cintura, olho azul escuro quase negro tinha um sorriso confiante na face.

No decorrer da viajem James conversava com todos querendo cada um mais. Podia perceber que Remus o olhava com certa desconfiança, mas podia ser apenas o seu jeito com pessoas novas. Peter pelo que ele logo notou idolatrava Sirius como se ele fosse um Deus e não pode dizer que simpatizou com ele de cara. Quanto às meninas logo notou que Barbara era a animação em pessoa nunca deixava a cabine entrar em silêncio e pelo jeito adorava fazer novas amizades. Não pode formular uma opinião concreta sobre Marlene já que a mesma estava conversando quase exclusivamente com Sirius. Já Lily a cada gesto e palavra só agradava ainda mais o moreno que toda vez que a encarava tinha vontade de abraçá-la.

James foi chamado quase no final da viajem pelo monitor-chefe e despediu-se dos novos amigos com um sorriso.

Já acomodados na mesa da grifinória assistindo a seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano os marotos conversavam sobre o novato.

-O que vocês acharam dele?? Perguntou Sirius.

-Bom, ele parece ser um pouco solitário, mas você sabe que eu não confio de cara nas pessoas. E dizem por ai que os alunos de Durmstrang são extremamente frios e preconceituosos, e que mechem com Arte das Trevas – Disse Remus em tom calmo.

-É...mas não se pode julgar um por todos se não eu seria um sonserino fuçando artes das trevas e para o James todos os alunos de Hogwarts seriam covardes – Defendeu Sirius sem saber bem porque, mas sentia que podia confiar no novato.

-Ele pode ser um oportunista – Falou Peter.

-Você ta esquecendo que ele veio de outro país e não sabe nada sobre o Almofadinha – Falou Remus sabendo ser justo.

-E eu acho que ele se meteu no duelo mais pela Lily do que por mim – Falou Sirius olhando de relance para a ruiva que conversava com as amigas um pouco distante deles.

-Como assim?? Perguntou Peter curioso.

-Bom...sei lá, ele a olhou de uma meio diferente – Disse Sirius, mas não terminou de concluir o seu pensamento, pois Dumbledore levantou e todo o salão se calou.

-Boa noite a todos! Falou Dumbledore sorrindo – Antes que nosso banquete comece temos mais uma seleção a ser feita. Hogwarts tem o prazer de receber um aluno transferido da Academia Durmstrang de Magia. Espero que todos o acolham de braços aberto: James Potter!

Assim que o diretor terminou de falar as portas do grande salão foram abertas dando passagem a James agora vestido com o uniforme da antiga escola. Todos o encaravam curioso, alguns até se levantaram para ter uma visão melhor. O salão encheu-se de murmúrios ate a professora Minerva colocar o chapéu seletor na cabeça do jovem. O silêncio curioso se estalou no lugar are o chapéu gritar: - GRIFINÓRIA.

A mesa dos leões aplaudiu empolgada e Minerva soltou um leve sorriso. James logo sentou com os marotos. A comida, como todos os anos, apareceu nos pratos e James virou para Lílian sorrindo para ela.

-Pelo jeito o Potter simpatizou muito com você – Disse Alice em tom malicioso.

-Pode ate ser, mas nem comece a especular eu acho... – Começou Lily sendo logo interropida.

-Nem termine. Que eu saiba o idiota do Blackwell que terminou com você – Contrapôs Alice.

-Alice a gente acabou ontem – Falou Lily com cara de obvio.

-E quem falou para você ficar com o Potter amanha a gente só não quer que você feche os olhos porque aquele retardado terminou com você – Falou Marlene de forma rápida, como sempre fazia quando queria ser convincente.

-Ora vocês...ele é novato e lindo, ou seja, vai ficar muito concorrido – Disse Lily tentando terminar logo aquela conversa,

-Na minha humilde opinião, você pode colocar qualquer uma no bolso se você quiser – Disse Babs saindo em direção a Remus para ajudá-lo a levar os garotos do primeiro ano para a torre da Grifinória.

Lílian olhou para onde James estava conversando com Sirius e um grupo de garotas risonhas, mas o que a surpreendeu foi James se afastar das garotas e parar na sua frente.

-Pelo jeito ficamos na mesma cada – Disse o rapaz sorrindo.

-Parabéns por ficar na Grifinória – Disse Lily retribuindo o sorriso, era praticamente impossível não fazê-lo, era algo contagiante.

-EI JAMES! BORA LOGO ANTES QUE FIQUE MUITO TARDE!! Gritou Sirius já na porta do grande salão.

-Bom..o Sirius prometeu mostrar umas coisas antes de me levar ate a tal torre, ate amanha Srta. Lily – Falou James sorrindo pra Lily e acenando para as outras meninas.

-Ele só falou comigo por não conhecer mais ninguém – Disse Lene debochada.

-Ele vai ficar muito concorrido – Falou Alice no mesmo tom que Lene e logo rindo da fase corada da ruiva.

Mais tarde no dormitório masculino James conversava com seus novos amigos.

-Tenho uma ótima noticia pra você James – Falou Sirius rindo.

-E qual seria?? Perguntou o moreno.

-A Lily esta novamente solteira – Disse Sirius e ele jurava ter visto um brilho no olhar do Potter.

-A Barbara tava me contando que ele não esperou nem chegar aqui para poderem conversar – Disse Remus balançando a cabeça em reprovação.

-Quando vocês (Sirius, James e Remus) estavam fora, eu escutei a Marlene falar para a Alice que o Blackwell parecia estar se divertindo em ver a Lily mal. E convenhamos que nenhum rapaz vai se aproximar da ruiva se ele não quiser , já que o grupinho dele só não é mais temido que o nosso – Falou Peter enquanto comia um sapo de chocolate.

-Então eu vou juntar o útil ao agradável – Disse James depois de alguns segundos em silêncio – Ajudo a ruiva a se livrar desse estorvo e me aproximo dela.

-E porque você quer se aproximar dela?? Perguntou Peter inocentemente recebendo apenas uma almofadada de Sirius como resposta.

**N/a: Oi gente!! Bom espero que gostem deste capítulo e que comentem...eu só vou postar se comentarem ta??**

**Quero agradecer ao comentário da Thaty!! **

**Bom ate o próximo!!**


	3. O quarto maroto

**Capítulo 2--O quarto maroto**

O primeiro dia de aula passou animado. Os marotos estavam na última aula do dia junto a James e as meninas que no caso era transfiguração junto com a Corvinal. James não parecia ter dificuldade em nenhuma matéria, mas em transfiguração era perfeito. Após realizar a parte prática que a professora havia pedido, ele estudava o comportamento do ex-namorado de Lily que vez ou outra lançava olhares superiores para ruiva há deixando cada instante mais triste.

O moreno podia sentir Remus segurar Sirius, na carteira atrás da sua, para não lançar nenhum feitiço no Corvinal e decidiu tomar uma providencia.

-Calma Sirius! Eu sei que você considera a Lily como uma irmã mais nova, mas eu sei como tirar esse ar superior de forma bem mais interressante – Falou James em um sussurro.

Vendo que Minerva estava próxima de sua mesa, pegou a pena que Peter, que estava do seu lado, e a segurou transfigurando-a silenciosamente em uma bela rosa vermelha.

-Parabéns pela perfeita transfiguração Sr. Potter, vejo que não terá dificuldade em minha matéria – Falou Minerva fazendo com que todos da sala virassem para o moreno – Dez pontos para a Grifinória.

-Obrigada Professora! Disse James levantando e indo ate onde Lílian – Para você Srta. Lily.

James entregou a rosa para uma Lílian extremamente vermelha beijando sua mão em seguida. A reação da sala foi diversa. As meninas suspiraram, os garotos o olharem de maneira estranha, como se o achassem corajoso de fazer tal ato na aula de transfiguração, Lucas fechou a cara e ate Minerva pareceu sensibilizada por alguns segundos.

-Volte para o seu lugar Sr. Potter, antes que eu tire os pontos que acabei de lhe dar – Disse Minerva e o moreno voltou sem discutir.

-Adorei cara...você foi um gênio!! Falou Sirius animado.

A aula acabou sem mais emoções e ao fim Minerva pediu a James para continuar na sala. Lílian ao passar por ele apertou sua mão como se pedisse desculpa, mas James apenas sorriu e acenou para os marotos.

-Será que ela vai brigar com ele?? Perguntou Peter curioso.

-Acho que não, ela já o havia repreendido – Disse Sirius.

-Ela deve falar alguma coisa da ex-escola dele – Sugeriu Remus.

-Vamos escutar?? Propôs Sirius com um sorriso mais que maroto.

-E perder o jantar?? Perguntou Peter assustado.

-Vai indo pro jantar que eu e o Remus vamos escutar o que ela vai dizer – Disse Sirius sem dar ao outro maroto chance de escapatória.

**Dentro da sala**

-Já galanteando as garotas – Comentou Minerva.

-Eu prefiro dizer "agradando" madrinha! Falou James achegando perto dela e a abraçando.

-A Srta. Evans é uma ótima menina e aluna também – Disse a velha professora.

-Mas eu bem sei que os seus estudantes favoritos são os marotos – Falou James em tom brincalhão.

-Ali são garotos endiabrados. O Sr. Lupin nem tanto, mas o Sr. Black é pelos três – Disse a professora com um meio sorriso – Porém é fato que mesmo assim tiram as melhores notas, assim como você.

-É fato que adoro Transfiguração, mas prefiro defesa – Falou James e logo seu rosto adquiriu uma feição seria – Eu poderia ter cumprido a missão.

-Você morreria antes de terminá-la – Disse Minerva em tom grave e cansado – Como esta sua mãe?

-Vai bem, disse que tava feliz por voltar para Inglaterra – Respondeu James – Porque eu morreria??

-Você quer discutir isso novamente? Perguntou Minerva em tom mais cansado que antes.

-A Arabela pediu para te entregar – Disse James entregando uma carta para a mulher –Eu já vou...eu te amo madrinha.

-Eu também meu amor! Falou Minerva passando a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados do rapaz. **N/a: Gente, não me segurei. Tive que fazer a tia Mimie mais afetuosa**

Assim que saiu da sala James deu de cara com os dois marotos que o olhavam atentamente.

-Vocês não deveriam estar aqui! Declarou James.

-A McGonagall é sua madrinha?? Perguntou Remus abismado.

-Na verdade é sim! Ela e minha mãe são primas, mas ela não quer que isso se espalhe.Acha que vão pensar que ela me protege o que na verdade acontece ao contrario – Disse James com um leve sorriso – Ela conta tudo a minha mãe e com certeza amanhã eu vou receber uma carta lá de casa perguntando quem é a tal ruiva que dei uma rosa.

-Que missão é essa que você falou?? Perguntou Sirius mudando totalmente o assunto da conversa para o qual ele gostaria de saber.

-Olha...eu ate confio em vocês, mas não o suficiente para contar. Como vocês têm seus próprios segredos que só serão revelados quando confiarem em mim. Então quando o momento certo chegar eu conto a vocês – Disse James em tom calmo e confiante.

-Tudo bem James! Disse Remus que entendia bem o que o moreno queria dizer.

-Então vamos jantar?? Perguntou Sirius ainda curiosa, mas preferiu não insistir.

Eles chegaram ao grande salão e logo encontraram Peter acenando para eles e sentaram ao lado de Lily, Marlene, Barbara e Alice.

-Então Potter, a McGonagall brigou com você?? Perguntou Marlene não agüentando de curiosidade.

-Por favor, Marlene, pode me chamar apenas de James – Disse o moreno sorrindo recebendo um aceno de concordância – A professora só queria saber se tinha alguma matéria que eu tava atrasado ou com dificuldade.

-Er...brigada pela flor – Falou Lily em tom baixo corando intensamente.

-De nada, espero que você tenha gostado – Falou James encantado com o jeito tímido que ela se expressava.

-Se ela gostou?? Ela amou!! Desde o primeiro ano que a Lily não recebe flores e olha que dá última vez foi pra tirar onda – Falou Barbara antes que Lily abrisse a boca fazendo a ruiva corar ainda mais.

-Então se depender de mim você vai receber rosas todos os dias – Disse James sorrindo de leve – E não vai ser pra tirar onda.

Lily sorriu ao escutar o comentário e poucos minutos depois James olhou para o relógio e saiu dizendo que o diretor havia pedido para ele ir ate a sua sala.

-Barbara, você quer me matar de vergonha?? Questionou Lily assim que James sumiu de vista.

-Eu tava mentindo por acaso?? Perguntou Babs com cara de anjinha – Você deveria era me agradecer. Qualquer garota ia amar receber flores TODOS os dias de um Deus como James Potter.

-Ate você Babs querida?? Perguntou Sirius olhando de canto de olho Remus ficar emburrado.

-O James pode ser bonito...mas não gosto de morenos – Respondeu a menina não medindo suas palavras na tentativa de provocar o maroto.

-Ah já sei!! Você prefere os loiros de olhos claros né minha querida! Falou Sirius maliciosamente para a menina fazendo Remus corar e as amigas da mesma rirem.

-Falando do James, como é que ele vai chegar ate a sala de Dumbledore sem saber o caminho?? Comentou Remus salvando Babi que mesmo corada lhe enviou um sorriso de agradecimento, o que foi bem diferente do olhar dos outros que estavam se divertindo com o constrangimento da menina. **(N/a: hoho tem melhor do que se divertir com o constrangimento dos amigos?? Sorriso maléfico)**

-Eu acho que vou atrás dele, a final como monitor...

-Deixa que eu vá Remus! É uma forma de agradecer por hoje – Falou Lily saindo da mesa antes que Remus assimilasse a frase.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

James olhava perdido para os corredores. Mesmo sua antiga escola sendo grande e bem mais assustadora que a atual, Hogwarts parecia mais um labirinto de passagens.

-Ei novato! Chamou uma voz masculina e James virou.

-Falou comigo? Perguntou James tentando ser amistoso, mas sabia que aquela conversa não seria tudo menos amistosa. Na sua frente estava o ex de Lily, Lucas Blackwell, Amus Diggory, Fábio e Gideão Prewett. **N/a: Gente, avisando logo...aqui na fic os quatro fazem parte da Corvinal ta??**

-Tem mais alguém no corredor?? Perguntou Amus debochado.

James revirou os olhos, pelo jeito agora é que chegaria atrasado na reunião.

-O que vocês querem?? Perguntou James mantendo o tom calmo de sempre.

-Eu só vim te avisar uma coisa. A Lily é minha e é melhor se afastar dela – Disse Lucas ameaçadoramente.

-Ta, na próxima vez que a vir olho se tem seu nome escrito na testa dela – Falou James irônico virando pra continuar a sua saga a procura da sala de Dumbledore, mas sentiu alguém segurar seu braço.

Uma irritação cresceu dentro de si e se virou para encarar quem havia feito isso. Agitando o braço com violência soltou o braço e prendeu Lucas na parede com o anti-braço no pescoço do corvinal.

-Agora é a minha vez de te dar um aviso. Não toque em mim e quanto a Lily é melhor você parar com essa ilusão que ela é sua – Disse James em tom baixo e perigoso.

James soltou o rapaz enquanto os outros começaram a se preparar para pegar suas respectivas varinhas.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?? Perguntou Lily quase correndo ate chegar onde os garotos estavam.

-Eu lembrei que eu não sabia onde ficava a sala do Prof. Dumbledore e estava perguntando para que caminho ir – Respondeu James com uma facilidade incrível de inventar desculpas.

-Eu te levo ate lá! Falou Lily "arrastando" o moreno pela mão lançando um olhar desconfiado para o ex.

_Talvez não seja tão fácil mentir pra ela_ pensou James ao perceber o olhar desconfiado que ela fez.

Ele entrou na sala de Dumbledore e passou lá pelo menos uns trinta minutos _Hum..essa é a minha chance...uma nova missão_ pensava o moreno, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ver Lily encostada na parede.

-Você me esperou?? Perguntou James deixando um sorriso aparecer em seus lábios.

-Que eu saiba você não sabe o caminho daqui ate a torre – Falou Lily retribuído o sorriso um pouco corada.

-Você salvou minha vida duas vezes só hoje – Falou James oferecendo o braço como os homens do século XIX – O que posso fazer para recompensá-la??

-Eu quero receber flores todos os dias – Disse Lily lembrando da promessa que James havia feito minutos atrás.

-Com certeza senhorita! Falou James rindo.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

A semana passou de forma rápida. James era visto constantemente na presença dos marotos e como imaginado recebeu uma carta da mãe perguntando sobre quem era a tal ruiva, que por sinal recebeu flores todos os dias da semana.

As últimas aulas da semana eram de DCAT. O professor era extremamente odiado entre os grifinorianos. Sempre dava um jeito de debochar dos seus erros e era clara a maneira que fechava os olhos quando o assunto era feitiço de natureza duvidosa feita pelos sonserinos. **(N/a: Sim, um Snape versão era dos marotos)**

-Sentem-se!! Mandou o Prof. Forrester – E sem conversa.

Todos se encararam surpresos já que a sala estava ocupada por uma longa passarela de duelo e as carteiras haviam sumido. Com medo da reação do professor os grifinorianos sentaram-se ao lado direito enquanto o esquerdo era ocupado pelos verdinhos.

-Ora, mais que honra receber tão reconhecido duelador na minha humilde sala...não é mesmo Sr. Potter – Falou o professor transbordando deboche – Agora me diga, como pode você ter tal fama sem ao menos tocar em uma varinha?? Não tem medo que sua farsa acabe??

-Quanto à primeira pergunta eu não sei lhe dizer a resposta – Começou a falar James com toda a calma do mundo enquanto seus colegas olhavam de forma irritada para o mestre – E quanto a segunda eu lhe pergunto: que farsa??

-A de ser um bom duelante é lógico – Respondeu o professor.

-Professor, o senhor não pode ironizar ou subestimar um aluno seu, é antiético! Esbravejou Lily irritada, mesmo sem saber por quê.

-Dez pontos a menos pela impertinência e intromissão Srta. Evans – Disse o mestre – E Potter suba e vamos ver se é ou não uma farsa.

James levantou lentamente do lugar que estava sentado. Sorriu confiante para os marotos e deu um beijinho no rosto de Lily em agradecimento por ter tentado lhe defender.

-O seu oponente será Severus Snape! Falou o professor e o sonserino subiu na passarela com um sorriso desagradável.

O duelo já começou errado com Snape lançando um feitiço pelas costas de James antes de terminar os cumprimentos padrões, o que arrancou exclamações de raiva dos leões.  
James conseguiu se recuperar do feitiço fazendo uma careta de dor. O duelo parecia interminável e competitivo. Era completamente silencioso e só se entendiam os feitiços pelos movimentos das varinhas.

-Eu não entendo – Sussurrou Remus para Sirius que assistia o duelo sem piscar.

-O que?? Perguntou Sirius sem muito interresse.

-O James ta se segurando, não ta usando nem 25 da sua agilidade – Respondeu Lupin atraindo finalmente a atenção do amigo.

-Como assim?? Perguntou Sirius curioso.

-Ora Almofadinha, ninguém duelaria de forma tão igual com um meio sorriso se tivesse usando todo o seu poder – Explicou Remus.

Sirius encarou o amigo por alguns segundos antes de olhar novamente para os duelantes e foi com surpresa que notou um meio sorriso na face do amigo. Parecia realmente que ele estava se divertindo, mas algo mudou o curso do duelo.

Snape olhou de forma raivosa para James quando o mesmo se protegeu de mais um feitiço, parecia que nada o surpreendia. _Vamos ver o que você faz agora_ pensou Severus lançando um feitiço que sabia que o Potter não iria conhecer. Um de autoria própria.  
James estreitou os olhos quando não reconheceu o movimento da varinha. Sem alternativa desviou o corpo fazendo o raio atingi-lo no ombro e instantaneamente surgiram profundos cortes tanto no lugar atingido quanto por todo o braço esquerdo.

-PROFESSOR, ISSO É ARTE DAS TREVAS!! Reclamou Sirius enfurecido sendo acompanhado por todos os da Grifinória.

-Dez pontos a menos pela interrupção! Disse o professor fazendo os alunos da casa vermelho e dourado reclamarem ainda mais – E se não calarem a boca será 50.

-Eu desisto! Falou James e essas duas palavras foram capazes de calar a sala em um piscar de olhos.

-De duelar?? Perguntou Snape em tom debochado.

-Não Snape...desisto de brincar com você – Falou James em tom arrogante. O seu braço esquerdo estava ensangüentado e a dor era grande demais para continuar com aquele jogo – Eu só te digo uma coisa antes de te deixar desacordado: da próxima vez que você lançar um feitiço das trevas em mim, acerte!

O que aconteceu depois deixou tanto o professor quanto os alunos que assistiam surpresos. James começou a lançar diversos feitiços em um misto de conhecimento, agilidade e pontaria. Ele acertava os pontos fracos do corpo do oponente com uma sucessão de feitiços que não davam à chance de defesa. Em poucos segundos Snape caiu desacordado.

-Lupin, Pettigrew levem o Snape para a enfermaria – Mandou o professor enfurecido – E Black vá à sala da McGonagall, relate o duelo e a informe que quero o Potter de detenção por não saber a hora de acabar um duelo.

_Ah desgraçado! Ele sabe que eu não to em condição de fazer um feitiço de cura e não sei onde é a enfermaria, então manda os meus amigos para longe_ pensou James descendo da passarela vendo os seus amigos saírem da sala com caras emburradas.

-Os outros estão dispensados – Falou o professor.

James foi à direção a porta em passos inseguros, não daria o gosto de cair na frente dos sonserinos e daquele professor.

-Vem! Chamou Lily encobrindo sua mão gelada com a dela o puxando para a primeira sala vazia que viu – Agora tira a blusa e a capa.

-Nossa Lily...pelo menos antes tem que queixar – Falou James divertido.

-Faz logo o que eu pedi antes que eu te deixe aqui sangrando – Falou Lily corada.

-Você vai ter que me ajudar, não to conseguindo mexer a esquerda, dói muito – Falou James voltando a ficar serio.

Lily se aproximou dele desabotoando a blusa branca manchada de vermelho ficando ainda mais corada. Ficou momentaneamente abobalhada com a visão do abdômen do rapaz e percebeu a presença de varias cicatrizes. Com um agito de varinha fez os cortes desaparecerem e com outro o sangue sumiu.

-Você ta com sorte hoje, o professor de poções **(N/a: Gente esqueci o nome dele /)** me deu uma poção que pode ser usada para revigorar quando não se descansa, mas no caso de perca de sangue também deve servir – Falou Lily enquanto procurava o frasco na bolsa, ato interrompido pela mão de James que segurou a sua com carinho.

-Brigado Lily, brigado por tudo...por me deixar te conhecer – Falou James com um meio sorriso característico acariciando a pequena mão da menina.

Lily ficou sem reação e apenas deu um leve sorriso constrangido, que James particularmente adorou.

-Opa! A gente já ta saindo – Disse Sirius começando a fechar a porta que havia aberto com tudo assustando o "casal".

-Não precisa! Falou Lily se afastando de James – Eu já estou de saída...e tenta se alimenta, ta James? Os meninos sabem onde é a cozinha.

James sorriu de leve vendo a ruiva sair o deixando sozinho com um Sirius sorrindo maroto e um Remus levemente corado.

-Você não perde tempo – Comentou Sirius rindo.

-Eu?? Perguntou James cínico – Eu só estava agradecendo a ajuda.

-Eu sei de que forma você queria fazer isso – Falou Remus em um dos seus momentos como um verdadeiro maroto.

-A forma não esta no fórum de discussão – Disse James e logo os três começaram a rir.

-Você poderia ter evitado que o duelo chegasse ate aquele ponto – Comentou Remus depois que eles voltaram a ficar sérios.

-Eu sei! Respondeu James recolocando a blusa e a capa.

-E porque não evitou? Perguntou Sirius – Deu para percebe que você não usou nem metade da sua habilidade.

-Eu só...só não queria assustar ninguém – Falou James em tom baixo e decidiu mudar de assunto – Mas o que me surpreendeu foi o Snape fazer aquele feitiço, eu nunca tinha visto.

-Nem eu – Concordou Remus e Sirius fez o mesmo com a cabeça – Mas que era das trevas eu não tenho duvida...imagina se aquele feitiço atingisse você em cheio??

-Eu não quero nem imaginar – Falou James suspirando.

-Mas, mudando de assunto, cara que pontaria é essa que você tem?? Questionou Sirius feliz – Você tem que concorrer à vaga de artilheiro, eu sou o capitão do time da Grifinória.

-Vai ser bom voltar a fazer quadribol – Disse James sorrindo – O que vocês acham de me mostrar onde é a cozinha?

-Vamos só chamar o Rabicho! Falou Remus rindo.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Um mês já se passara desde o inicio das aulas. James atraia pra si diversas opiniões. Mesmo com pouco tempo já era odiado por dois grupos temidos em Hogwarts, mas por outro lado era quase considerado um quarto maroto e em qualquer rodinha de meninas que se formasse o nome dele com certeza ela citado.

Não que ele já estivesse concorrendo ao lugar de maior "pegador" com o Sirius, se ele já havia começado os seus casos era discreto como tudo que fazia. James tinha o dom de conquistar aqueles que ele queria ao seu lado e conseguia ser o contrario com seus inimigos. Era uma mistura de frieza com carinho, azedo com chocolate, era um simples complexo, um conjunto de paradoxos que estavam encantando certa ruiva da Grifinória.

-Serio esse menino é um bruxo! Falou Alice olhando a cara abobada com que Lily olhava para rosa recebida de James naquela manha. O moreno cumpria sua promessa à risca e com certeza já havia falido no mínimo uma floricultura.

-Serio Alice?? Você descobriu isso quando?? Quando ele entrou pra Hogwarts, uma escola de magia, ou quando ele usou a varinha pra fazer diversos feitiços?? Perguntou Barbara passando a página do "Seminário Bruxo" levemente entediada.

-Ha-ha-ha como a Babizinha é engraçada – Falou Alice e Babi mostrou a língua pra ela – Eu to falando além do obvio, ele encantou a Lily!

-Oh Alice não é todo dia que um moreno alto, gostoso, boa pinta, inteligente, temido, quase um quarto maroto começa a te dar atenção quase que inteiramente, quando têm garotas mais bonitas, mais interressantes, menos complicadas e sem um ex marcando em cima atrás dele – Falou Babi sorrindo – Tenta entender o lado dela.

-Ei dá pra acabar menos comigo?? _"Garotas mais bonitas, mais interressantes, menos complicadas e sem um ex marcando em cima atrás dele" _Brigada mesmo pelo elogio! Disse Lily revirando os olhos.

-Ola meninas! Falou James entrando na sala comunal com o uniforme de quadribol e com os cabelos molhados da garoa que caia lá fora.

-Oi James! Já acabou o treino? Perguntou Alice sorrindo.

-Na verdade ele foi interrompido, a Marlene acabou acertando um senhor balaço no nosso apanhador ele foi parar na enfermaria – Explicou James se jogando em um sofá ao lado das três.

-O Sirius brigou muito com ela?? Quer dizer ele não quer o apanhador atingido já que não tem reserva – Quis saber Babs finalmente fechando o Seminário.

-Brigou? Que nada ta só elogios com ela, a final o garoto tinha chamado a Marlene pra sair e vamos dizer que o Sirius não gostou muito disso – Respondeu James rindo – Mas eu vou indo tomar banho antes que o Sirius chegue.

Assim que se levantou acenou para elas e deu um beijo na face de Lily, subiu as escadas correndo e acabou esbarrando com Remus que saia do dormitório.

-Você parece doente...aconteceu alguma coisa?? Perguntou preocupado o novato ao notar a palidez anormal que o outro possuía.

-Nada não James, minha avó ficou doente e eu to indo lá ajudar a minha mãe com ela – Falou Remus sem encarar o amigo.

-Espero que ela fique bem – Solidarizou-se James sorrindo de leve.

-Eu também – Falou o loiro saindo do campo de visão do outro.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Já era hora do jantar e como todas as noites os garotos sentaram próximos das amigas. Lily e James conversavam animadamente e uma pessoa atenta perceberia que eles por qualquer motivo bobo tocavam um no outro, seja um toque desleixado no braço ou um olhar muito duradouro. Os outros se mantinham na maioria calados, já que naquela noite Sirius e Peter pareciam estar pensando em algo bem distante daquela mesa de jantar.

-Então meninos cadê o Remus? Perguntou Alice curiosa.

-A mãe dele ta doente então ele teve que ir pra casa – Respondeu Sirius rapidamente voltando sua atenção para seu prato.

_Coisa estranha...não era a avó dele_ pensou James estranhando a contradição.

O jantar acabou e todos subiram para os seus respectivos dormitórios, de madrugada James acordou assustado com mais um de seus pesadelos e notou a falta dos roncos do Peter. Curioso foi ate a cama do amigo e ao abrir o cortinado descobriu que a cama estava vazia, foi ate a cama de Sirius e notou a mesma coisa. Podia ver a lua cheia brilhando do lado de fora e quando se aproximou da janela notou que o que o lago estava incrivelmente belo refletindo a lua e decidiu descer.

Usando sua capa de invisibilidade chegou sem problema ate o jardim, mas antes que pudesse de deitar na grama escutou um uivo assustadoramente perto. Virou e deu de cara com um lobisomen correndo de encontro a ele, um grande cachorro preto que mais parecia um Sinistro tentava acompanhar o lobo para deter-lo, porém antes que os dentes do lobo cravassem no pescoço do moreno ele se transformou em um imponente cervo com pelos castanhos e olhos castanho-esverdeado.

O cervo e o lobo travaram uma curta batalha ate que o cervo conseguiu a confiança do lobo. A noite passou tranqüila e com os primeiros raios de sol o lobisomen foi se destransformando e surgiu um Lupin um pouco machucado e nu.

Os outros três voltaram à forma normal e levaram o loiro de volta para a casa dos gritos e quando Remus já estava devidamente vestido e alimentado os quatro ficaram se encarando sem dizer nada cada um nos seus pensamentos e nenhum com coragem de quebrar aquele silêncio incomodo.

-Então há quanto tempo você é um animago?? Perguntou Sirius por fim.

-Desde o meu quinto ano, quanto mais forte melhor lá na minha antiga escola – Respondeu James notando o clima que estava – Mas não espalhe que foi meio ilegal!

Sirius deu um sorriso que foi compartilhado pelos outros três.

-Eu quero te ajudar também Remus, a partir de hoje eu também quero te ajudar – Falou James em seu tom serio e confiante.

-Pelo jeito você me surpreendeu! Disse Remus com uma voz fraca.

-Ei! Agora você me ofendeu!! Disse James em tom risonho – Pensou que eu fosse sair correndo chamando o ministério??

-Não seria o primeiro a fazer isso – Disse Remus amargurado.

-Oh Remus...eu sou seu amigo, nunca faria isso – Disse James abraçando o amigo.

-É isso a é James. O quarto maroto – Disse Sirius juntando se ao abraço.

**N/a: Segundo capítulo on e primeiro eu quero me desculpar pelo erro do capítulo um. Não sei bem o que me ocorreu pra não notar, mas ele já foi corrigido e obrigada por terem me informado.**

**Carla Luísa-- **_Seja muito bem vinda e que bom que você gostou! Espero que o decorrer da história não te decepcione e que você goste também do capítulo 2._

**Acho que não avisei antes, mas os review dos anônimos serão respondidos aqui nos capítulos e os outros por e-mail. A capa da fic ta no perfil e, por favor, comentem!!**

**Ate o próximo!! Beijinhos!!**


	4. Simplesmente James

**Capítulo 3--Simplesmente James**

Na manha seguinte James acordou assustadoramente cedo para uma pessoa que praticamente não havia dormido. Com medo de acordar os seus outros colegas de dormitório se arrumou e desceu para o Salão Comunal encontrando uma conhecida cabeleira acaju sentada próxima à lareira já apagada.

-Ola Srta. Lily! Falou James em tom rouco no ouvido dela fazendo-a se arrepiar, só uma pessoa a chamava assim.

Ela virou sorrindo e ele deu um beijo no seu rosto lhe entregando um Gerânio¹ para ela.

-James!! Exclamou Lily exaltada – Seu cabelo ta verde limão com mechas rosa berrante!

-Ah isso? Perguntou James passando a mão pelo cabelo, num gesto que já lhe era característico – O Sirius disse que era uma iniciação pra ser maroto.

-Então quer dizer que você é o quarto maroto? Perguntou Lily se aproximando mais dele como se ambos estivessem compartilhando um importante segredo.

-É sim Srta. Lily – Falou James aproximando-se mais ainda dela – Tenho ate apelido.

-E qual seria? Perguntou Lily se aproximando ainda mais sem notar já estava a apenas um palmo de distancia do rosto do maroto.

-Se-gre-do! Soletrou James sorrindo.

-Ah não James, me conta – Pediu Lily fazendo bico, ato que James achou simplesmente fofo.

-Não Srta. Lily, é segredo – Falou James sorrindo.

-Você é muito mal, Sr. Potter! Falou Lily encostando-se à poltrona emburrada.

-E você fica linda toda emburradinha! Disse James se aproximando dela felinamente e a atacando com cócegas.

Após alguns minutos pedindo para James parar, Lily conseguiu se desviar dos braços dele e cair no chão com ele do seu lado.

-Você quer me matar asfixiada?? Perguntou Lily com um leve sorriso.

-Matar você asfixiada? Não dessa forma – Falou James com um sorriso malicioso a fazendo corar ao entender de que outra forma ele a "mataria".

-James, sua convivência com o Sirius não ta te fazendo bem – Falou Lily ainda corada.

-Eu não quero que você me chame de James! Falou o moreno após rir do comentário.

-Como assim? Perguntou Lily estranhando a declaração.

-Não quero que você me chame como todo mundo me chama – Respondeu James com cara de obvio.

-E como é que você quer que eu te chame? Perguntou Lily sorrindo.

-Não sei. Meus pais me chamam de Jimmy, então não pode ser Jimmy, mas tem que ser um apelido! Falou James fazendo cara de confuso.

-O que você acha de Jay? Perguntou Lily sorrindo.

-Jay? Gostei! Falou James sorrindo – Mas só você pode me chamar assim...então vamos pra aula?

-Desculpa eu te informar, mas hoje é sábado – Informou Lily rindo da cara que ele fez.

-Ah! Eu acho que eu to com um pequeno problema para me situar...mas já que não temos aula eu tive uma ótima idéia! Falou James sentando ao lado da ruiva com um digno sorriso maroto.

-E posso saber que idéia é essa **Jay**? Perguntou Lily encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Vamos passar o dia juntos – Disse James sem nem cogitar a idéia que ela talvez não quisesse passar o dia com ele – Podemos passear pelo lago, depois fazer um piquenique, depois podemos sobrevoar o lago, ai depois podemos dar uma passada naquela estufa só de rosas que você adora e para acabar o dia pegamos comida novamente na cozinha e jantamos.

-Nossa você planejou tudo isso em menos de trinta segundos?? Perguntou Lily descrente e ao mesmo tempo lisonjeada por ele querer sua companhia por todo o dia.

-Ta vendo como eu sou criativo Srta. Lily? Falou James rindo – Então aceita?

-Aceito sim, só ou no meu dormitório me trocar e deixar um bilhete avisando as meninas a aonde eu vou – Disse Lily subindo as escadas do dormitório feminino com seu Gerânio em mãos.

James sorriu e subiu para o seu dormitório para trocar o uniforme e também deixou um bilhete para os outros marotos.

Desceu animado como há muito tempo não se sentia, porém já havia se acostumado com aquela animação repentina que sempre sentia quando o assunto era Lily Evans. Chegou à sala comunal e a encontrou sentada na mesma poltrona de antes, só que agora usava um short jeans ate a metade das coxas, blusa azul levemente justa, cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e rasteira delicada combinando com a blusa.

-Você ta linda! Elogiou James sorrindo a fazendo corar.

-Você também não ta nada mal – Disse Lily com um tímido sorriso.

James usava uma bermuda com uma blusa preta pólo deixando os braços amostra, tênis e cabelos bagunçados como sempre, só que dessa vez verde com mechas rosa.

Os dois andaram em silêncio pelos corredores ate chegarem à cozinha. Lá James conjurou uma sesta e pediu inúmeros tipos diferentes de comidas as colocando na sesta já ampliada magicamente.

-Você não acha que ta exagerando não? Perguntou Lily observando o moreno fechar a sesta.

-Bom querida, a gente têm que almoçar, lanchar e jantar...eu ate acho que ta pouco – Disse James com cara de duvida misturada com emburrada.

-Você fica fofo assim! Falou lily pensando alto fazendo James sorrir oferecendo o seu braço para ela se apoiar.

Os dois chagaram ao jardim atraindo olhares de todos que passavam. Agora não se sabe se era por inveja ou apenas curiosidade pela peculiar coloração dos cabelos do maroto.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Sirius acordou emburrado naquela manha. Algum dos seus companheiros de dormitório havia deixado a cortina aberta e os raios do sol não o deixavam dormir novamente.

Levantou emburrado e fitou curioso a cama de James já vazia. Viu um pedaço de pergaminho flutuando e pegou ainda mais curioso e se pos a ler.

_Marotos,_

_Não se preocupem. Fui passar o dia com a Lily. Não atrapalhem e evitem passar pelo lado oeste do lado._

_Pontas._

Sirius sorriu irônico e entrou no banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal. Desceu para a sala comunal e encontrou Marlene sentada olhando fixamente para a janela.

-O que você olha tão atentamente pela janela? Perguntou Sirius assustando a menina e depois sorrindo.

-A Lily deixou um bilhete dizendo que passaria o dia com o James e eu tava aqui me perguntando se aquele cara com cabelo bicolor é ele – Respondeu Marlene.

-Ah! É sim...ele tinha que ser recebido nos marotos como merece – Falou Sirius com um sorriso maroto.

-Você confia mesmo nele né? Para ele se tornar um quarto maroto – Perguntou Marlene curiosa, afinal os marotos era o grupo mais fechado em termo de aceitar novos "membros".

-Sabe Lene, desde que eu conheci o James eu meio que fui com a cara dele sabe? Ele lembra um pouco de mim, é como se ele tivesse muito tempo sozinho ate conhecer os marotos e era assim que eu me sentia também – Falou Sirius sorrindo.

-Esse James veio aqui para mudar muita coisa – Comentou Marlene olhando novamente para a janela – Eu nunca vi a Lily tão envolvida com alguém em tão pouco tempo.

-É mesmo viu? Espero que os dois se entendam – Falou Sirius e depois adquiriu feições marotas – O que a senhorita vai fazer hoje?

-Nada que envolva o maroto mais galinha – Respondeu Marlene sorrindo.

-Ta então a gente pode dar uma volta sem chamar o Peter – Falou Sirius fazendo a menina ter uma crise de riso.

-Assim você me acaba – Falou Lene sorrindo.

-Opa...o Sirius acabado com a Lene...humm – Falou Barbara rindo sentando ao lado do maroto.

-Ta vendo querida Barbara, eu acabo com todas – Falou Sirius rindo.

-É por isso que eu não saiu com o maroto mais galinha – Falou Marlene em um sussurro só para ele escutar – Vamos descer pra tomas café, Babs?

-Vamos sim...mais tarde eu ainda tenho reunião com a monitoria, nada contra elas, mas tinha que ser logo em um sábado? Resmungou Barbara revirando os olhos.

-Como se você não gostasse de ficar à tarde com o Remus – Desdenhou Marlene rindo.

-Se fosse pelo menos só eu e ele trancados na sala...eu com certeza não ia reclamar – Falou Babs rindo e fazendo a amiga acompanhá-la.

-Abismada como esse seu momento tarada Babs – Falou Marlene rindo.

-Aposto que você tava pensando em fazer com o Sirius naquela sala comunal vazia o dobro que eu pensaria em fazer com Remus trancado na sala da monitoria – Falou Babs revirando os olhos.

-O que você estaria pensando em fazer com o Aluado na sala de monitoria Barbara? Perguntou Sirius fazendo as duas se virarem e o encontrar sorrindo maroto ao lado de um Remus terrivelmente vermelho – E você queria fazer o que comigo Lenezinha?

-Eu quero me aproximar de você – Começou a falar Marlene se aproximando do maroto com passos de felina – Tocar no seu abdômen – Marlene passou o dedo pelo tórax do moreno em pequenos círculos – Aproximar meus lábios dos seus e dizer – Marlene estava a milímetros de distância do rosto do maroto que a encarava embasbacado com aquele joguinho – Se toca se eu vou pegar herpes de você.

-Ah Lene assim você me magoa – Falou Sirius vendo a menina se afastar e quando ela saiu do seu campo de visão sussurrou – Se você que guerra querida, escolheu o oponente errado.

-Ta Almofadinha para de remoer o seu ego masculino ferido e vamos tomar café da manha – Falou Remus ainda pensando na frase escutada dita por Barbara.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

James e Lily se encontravam sentados na beira do lago com a cesta colocada de lado. Eles conversavam animadamente sobre qualquer assunto que surgisse na cabeça. Eles de alguma forma eram opostos que se completavam, opostos que se atraiam, opostos que a cada segundo encontravam assuntos que sua opiniões eram diversas, mas em vez de se entristecerem eles riam feito crianças que haviam ganho seu primeiro presente de natal.

-Como pode duas pessoas ter opiniões tão diferentes? Questionou Lily rindo.

-Como pode duas pessoas se completar dessa forma? Questionou James fazendo Lily corar.

-Como é a sua família, James? Perguntou Lily sabendo que ele não rebateria a pergunta, pois já sabia que a mesma era órfã.

-Bom, meu pai sempre foi um maroto, minha mãe conheceu ele na escola e desde lá eles namoravam e ela acabou engravidando de mim no fim do sétimo ano e eles se casaram. Eu tinha uma irmãzinha mais nova, só que ela morreu quando eu tinha onze anos e ele tinha seis – Respondeu James e Lily notou os seus olhos escurecerem ao falar da falecida irmã – A família Potter é bem grande, tenho muito tios, primos e avos...a gente se reúne no natal.

-Sinto muito pela sua irmã, não queria tocar em um assunto que te deixasse triste – Sussurrou Lily em tom angustiado.

-Nenhum um assunto conversado com você fica triste – Falou ele beijando a bochecha dela.

Ela corou e eles continuaram conversando e quando notaram o sol já estava alto indicando que a hora do almoço chegará. Arrumando o piquenique eles se deliciaram com a comida feita pelos elfos e a tarde passou tão tranqüila quanto a manha e no fim dela Lily achava que conhecia ele em toda a sua complexidade, ou pelo menos, conhecia a face que ele queria lhe mostra.

-Então Srta. Lily, quer dançar? Perguntou James levantando e a ajudando a levantar.

-Se tiver música...

**(N/a: Gente, muitas pessoas conhecem essa música em um ritmo bem mais rápido...mas to pensando nela em um ritmo bem mais lento...por isso se quiserem escutar: Jammil acústico – Pra te ter aqui****)**

_O meu coração vive na solidão_

_E eu te pedindo pra voltar pra mim_

James puxou Lily para os seus braços começando a cantar ao seu ouvido. Ele não tinha a voz mais bela, porém o tom rouco utilizado fazia ela se arrepiar e desejar mais daquela leve aproximação...muito mais.

_Ficar do meu lado, de rosto colado com o corpo_

_Molhado numa noite assim_

_Eu te juro te daria o mundo pra te ter aqui_

Enquanto sussurra a canção ao ouvido dela James sentiu a menina se arrepiar e gostou muito de provocar tal sensação naquela pequena garota que estava mexendo com seus sentidos. Ela já tomava grande parte do seu ser pra si. Não sabia explicar bem, mas sentia falta **dela **quando não estava perto, era uma espécie de dependência de sentir o seu perfume doce, de sentir o calor que ela emanava quando estavam próximos, de poder ouvir o som da sua risada quando falava qualquer coisa engraçada e essa dependência o assustava e muito, pois sabia que nenhuma felicidade era eterna que como tudo na sua vida aquela magia iria uma hora ou outra se extinguir e esse medo o fez abraçar o corpo da jovem com mais força.

_Me sinto tão sozinho_

_Por que não vem me ver?_

Lily sorriu ao sentir ser abraçada mais forte pelo maroto. Os passos se tornaram muito mais lentos quase como se não tivessem mais dançando. A ruiva já estava a muito tempo de olhos fechados no intuito de sentir melhor o toque, o cheiro e a sensação do hálito quente de encontro ao seu pescoço. Ela sorriu com o trecho cantado por ele, pois todo momento que se sentia triste e sozinha ele coincidentemente aparecia na hora para dizer uma palavra gentil ou fazer aquele sentimento sumir com piadas sem graça que só ela ria.

_Preciso de carinho_

_Preciso de você_

Ele sorriu quase irônico ao proferir aquelas duas frases, porque era exatamente aquilo que sentia. Nunca havia se apegado a alguém. Tivera seus casos sem importância na sua antiga escola, mas como tudo naquela instituição era só mais um passo para conseguir um objetivo, nunca teve sentimento no meio. O que era muito diferente do que acontecia agora em relação à Lily. Sentia um carinho imenso por a ruiva, sentia uma vontade de abraçá-la e dizer que não a iria abandonar como tantos já fizeram.

_Me liga_

_Se liga em mim_

_Me diga_

_Se tem mesmo que ser assim_

Lily sorriu se afastando um pouco dele o suficiente para encará-lo.

_O meu coração vive na solidão_

_E eu te pedindo pra voltar pra mim_

Os lábios agora estavam a milímetros de distancia. As respirações se fundiam e os perfumes formavam um aroma único que apenas eles podiam sentir. James mergulhava no verde profundo dos olhos dela, nunca na sua vida sentira tanta vontade de beijar alguém, mas sabia que se o fizesse perderia a confiança de Lily e aquilo era o que menos queria no momento. Então se aproximou dela a abraçando carinhosamente.

_Ficar do meu lado, de rosto colado com o corpo_

_Molhado numa noite assim_

_Eu te juro te daria o mundo pra te ter aqui_

Lily ficou intimamente decepcionada por não sentir os lábios dele naquela noite, mas estava feliz por aquela singela prova de confiança e carinho.

**N/a: Oi meus amores!!**

**Espero não ter demorado muito com o capítulo. Sei que ele foi bem meloso, mas é como se fosse a calmaria antes da tempestade hoho**

**¹Gerânio-- Tem o significado de "Sentimentos"**

**Thaty-- **_Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passando...espero que goste também._

**Bom...**

**Beijinhos**

**Ate o Próximo**


	5. Distância

**Capítulo 4-- Distância**

Barbara andava com um sorriso abobado no rosto. Apesar de já estar relativamente tarde ela não estava com medo de ser pega, caso fosse era só dizer que estava em uma detenção o que não seria mentira. Porém, nem mesmo as horas intermináveis ajudando a por em ordem o estoque de poção tiraria aquela lembrança da sua cabeça, pois não são todo dia que as palavras Remus Lupin, sozinhos e sala da monitoria se encaixavam em uma única frase.

**Flashback**

_As discussões na sala da monitoria não acabavam mesmo com a pausa para o almoço os ânimos não haviam acalmado e a cada tema colocado para debate era motivo para os monitores da Grifinória e da Sonserina entravam em discordância deixando os monitores-chefes, que graças a Merlin eram de casas "neutras", já não sabiam mais o que fazer._

_-CALADOS!! Gritou o monitor-chefe perdendo a pose de garoto calmo e paciente – Por hoje chega! Lupin, Tyler, é a vez de vocês organizarem os relatórios...deixe-os em cima da mesa que de noite eu passo aqui e pego._

_-Ta certo Bracho! _**(N/a: Tava sem imaginação para sobrenomes e decidi fazer uma homenagem a todos que assim como eu assistiram "A Usurpadora") **_tchau gente!! Despediu-se Barbara e em uma atitude nada madura deu língua para Narcissa fazendo Remus rir da cena._

_Os dois começaram a organizar os relatórios por ano em um trabalho extremamente tedioso e para infelicidade de Barbara constrangedor, pois a cada segundo lembrava do que havia falado mais cedo e ficava receosa dele comentar tal fato._

_-Aleluia acabei...serio mais um relatório e eu enlouqueceria – Falou a menina desabando na cadeira da monitora-chefe – Nossa!! Isso é muito injusto...enquanto a gente se senta nessas cadeiras duras os monitores-chefes sentam em cadeiras tão fofinhas._

_Remus nada disse sobre o comentário, apenas ficou assistindo a menina pular sentada na cadeira acolchoada. Sorriu ao notar o sorriso infantil brotar no rosto dela e pela primeira vez em relação àquela menina ia dar ouvidos ao seu lado maroto. _

_-Sabe que tem uma coisa me deixando muito curioso – Comentou Remus se aproximando de onde a garota estava sentada com um sorriso que Babs definiu como totalmente perigoso para a sua sanidade mental._

_-O que? Perguntou Barbara com um fio de voz passando os olhos por toda a extensão do corpo do maroto teoricamente comportado._

_-É uma duvida bem simples – Falou ele ficando na frente dela se apoiando nos braços da cadeira fazendo o seu rosto ficar a centímetros de distancia do rosto dela – Mas antes eu tenho que saber se era isso era o que você falou que queria fazer comigo._

_Então ele a beijou. E aquele beijo foi totalmente inesperado e diferente do que Barbara imaginou. O beijo foi possessivo, apaixonado, quente e ele modificava a cada minuto a velocidade a forma o jeito de beijá-la, o que a estava levando a loucura._

_Ele tocava o seu rosto, sua nuca descendo pelos ombros ate uma mão chegar a sua cintura fazendo-a levantar e colocar seu corpo no dela. Eles foram se separando aos poucos entre selinhos e leves mordidas no lábio inferior. Os dois estavam sem fôlego e ao abrir o olho Barbara se deparou com os olhos cor de âmbar de Remus._

_-Foi isso? Perguntou Remus com o sorriso que era fatal para a sanidade dela._

_-Era algo mais ligado a parede – Disse Barbara em tom levemente débil._

_-Não seja por isso! Falou Remus sorrindo a imprensando na parede e a beijando novamente com mais vontade que antes._

_-Posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui? Perguntou uma voz vindo da porta._

_Os dois se separaram assustados e se depararam com o diretor Dumbledore os olhando com uma expressão divertida no rosto._

_-Pro-professor Dumbledore? Perguntou Barbara ajeitando rapidamente a saia e a blusa._

_-Desculpa por isso professor, mas... – Tentou explicar Remus mais corando intensamente não conseguindo mais argumentar._

_-Infelizmente meus jovens, o que vocês estavam fazendo em plena sala da monitoria poderia ate custar os seus distintivos – Começou falar Dumbledore fazendo os dois engolirem em seco – Porém hoje eu só vou lhes dar uma detenção._

**Fim do Flashback**

A menina não pode deixar de sorrir tocando levemente nos lábios. Estava tão distraída que nem notou o loiro que dominava os seus pensamentos ali na sua frente encostado na parede.

-Sonhando acordada Barbara?? Perguntou Remus com o sorriso que ela não sabia se amava ou se odiava.

-Pode-se dizer que sim – Falou ela levantando com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios – Detenção ruim?

-Tirando os olhares divertidos lançados pelo diretor ate que não foi tão mal ajeitar os livros do escritório dele – Respondeu Remus começando a andar lado a lado com a menina que lhe sorriu.

-Eu nunca tive tanto medo na vida...imagina se fosse a professora Minerva? Questionou Barbara rindo – Esse corredor é perto da sala dela?

-Não...a sala dela é uns dois andares acima eu acho – Respondeu o loiro sem entender a pergunta.

-Que ótimo – Falou Barbara empurrando o maroto para a parede com um sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios – Porque eu imaginei fazendo muitas coisas no corredor também.

-Humm eu simplesmente adoro os seus sonhos – Comentou Remus antes de beijar a menina com vontade.

-Mas será possível?? Questionou uma voz seria fazendo os dois se separarem do décimo ou seria vigésimo beijo.

-James?? Você que matar a gente de susto? Perguntou Remus irritado, assustado e vermelho.

-Vocês não estavam bem se importando com isso enquanto se engoliam...vão para uma sala vazia, é mais seguro – Falou James rindo do constrangimento dos dois – Bom, vou deixá-los aproveitando...

-James, cadê a Lily? Perguntou Babs lembrando que a amiga deveria estar acompanhada dele.

-Uma menina a chamou para que conversassem, era da Corvinal eu acho – Respondeu James e vendo que os amigos iriam lhe acompanhar riu e disse zombeiro – Só não comecem a se agarrar aqui, não to com vontade de segurar vela.

-É James...será que isso pode ficar entre a gente por enquanto? Perguntou Babs corando já imaginando o escândalo que Sirius faria se descobrisse em que situação foi pega.

-Só porque eu tive um dia maravilhoso eu vou ficar calado por enquanto – Disse James rindo – Mas tenho que dizer que vocês ficam muito fofos juntos.

-Você ta parecendo a Alice falando – Comentou Remus corado e feliz.

-Foi ela que eu tentei imitar – Falou James rindo. Mal sabia ele que seria a ultima vez que riria a partir daquela noite.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-O que é que **você **que comigo? Perguntou Lily sentindo os olhos arregalarem. Ainda era cedo e por ser domingo parecia que todos haviam aproveitado o dia para dormir, pois os corredores estavam desertos e na sua frente estava ele. Alguém que a muito não conversava. Alguém com quem havia tido um passado.

-Eu preciso conversar com você – Respondeu ele dando um passo no intuito de se aproximar dela.

-Afaste-se! Ordenou Lily erguendo sua varinha – Eu não estou mais desprevenida Severus.

-Você sabe que se eles sonharem que eu ainda te considero uma amiga acabariam comigo e com você – Falou Severus dando um suspiro cansado em seguida – Eu só quero conversar...é importante!

-Fala! Mandou à ruiva cedendo à curiosidade abaixando a varinha.

-Tem um comensal na sua amada Grifinória – Disse Snape aprovando a expressão assustada que surgiu no rosto agora mortalmente pálido da ruiva.

-Como? Quem? Impossível! Falava Lily de forma ofegante e desgastada.

-É tão possível como é verdade – Falou Snape.

-Quem é? Perguntou a ruiva perdendo gradativamente a expressão de surpresa por uma de preocupação.

-James Potter! Respondeu Snape sorrindo internamente quando o rosto de Lily denunciava a incredulidade dela. Ele sabia que seria extremamente difícil convencê-la daquela informação, mas não seria impossível. Ele a conhecia muito bem e iria apelar para as suas duas características marcantes: sua repulsa a comensais da morte e sua racionalidade. Só que ambas logicamente manipuladas por ele.

-Não! Isso é mentira! Falou Lily elevando o tom de voz e por um segundo ele cogitou cancelar o plano ao ver o olhar desesperado que ela transmitia, porém era de suma importância o fim daquele relacionamento. Se ele queria que um dia aquela ruiva fosse sua teria que tirar o fator "James Potter" do caminho.

-Lily, pensa comigo...os ataques na região de Durmstrang se tornaram desorganizados depois da saída dele de lá. Ele ataca e intimida a todos daqui do primeiro ao sétimo ano. Fala em fazer duelos justos, mas ao mostra a própria força fazendo o oponente ser humilhado – Enumerou Snape usando de toda a sua vocação para mentiroso profissional para passar convicção e malicia para aquelas ações.

-Isso não é verdade! Falou Lily sentindo as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto.

-Não me decepciona assim Lily. Eu sei que você é esperta – Disse Snape colocando as mãos nos ombros dela – Ele só se aproximou dos "marotos" para ter acesso ao conhecimento deles sobre a estrutura de Hogwarts. Eu não me importo se ele que enganar aqueles idiotas, mas não poderia deixar ele brincar com você.

Severus deliciou-se com a expressão pensativa que a ruiva fazia. Ele sabia que ela estava pensando em algo que provasse que ele estava errado, contudo ele ainda não havia acabado aquele jogo e sabia que ao terminar teria feito um brilhante xeque-mate.

-O que você sabe sobre ele além daquilo que ele te conta? Questionou Snape maldoso – você por acaso sabe que foi um auror que por acidente matou a irmã mais nova dele? Todos do ministério sabem que o pai dele saiu de lá prometendo vingança. Que seu filho ia aprender tudo que fosse necessário para se vingar de todos. E você sabe muito bem como são essas famílias sangue-puro tradicionais e preconceituosas.

O rapaz observou com deleite a expressão assustada e desesperada que aparecia no rosto dela. Pelo jeito escutar a conversa idiota que os dois travaram na noite anterior tinha sido perfeita para manipulá-la com mais facilidade. Agora era a hora do xeque.

-Eu sei que ele deve ter falado alguma coisa estranha que por você esta envolvida não notou – Falou Severus jogando verde – Ele é perigoso Lily, todos já sabem do que ele fez ao Blackwell.

-Ao Lucas? Perguntou Lily aflita com tantas coisas ditas de uma única vez.

-Ele ta na Ala Hospitalar desde ontem – Informou Snape e ao ver a ruiva se afastar para onde fica a enfermaria percebeu que ganhou. _A final atacar aquele idiota do Blackwell não foi uma total perca de tempo_ pensou o sonserino sorrindo.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Lily saiu da Ala hospitalar ainda mais atordoada. A conversa com Snape voltava a se fazer na sua cabeça e o estado que Lucas estava a havia assustado ainda mais. E mesmo sem perceber flashs apareciam na sua mente concretizando a sua terrível idéia.

A ruiva se sentia traída e usada. Quanta vez já tinha o visto saindo no horário proibido e acreditava em suas desculpas esfarrapadas de estar tentando parar de se perder nos corredores. Nunca tinha se sentido tão burra e tola como agora. Havia se deixado enganar pelo modo doce e gentil que ele lhe tratava, mas estava na hora de parar de ser a palhaça daquela história. Ela daria um basta.

Lily entrou no salão comunal o encontrando ocupado apenas pelos marotos e suas amigas. Sentiu as lágrimas chegando quando encarou os olhos castanho-esverdeados de James.

-Ate que fim você apareceu Lily...a gente ficou preocupada quando acordou e não te viu – Falou Marlene sorrindo com gentileza.

-É verdade Srta. Lily! Eu já estava com saudades – Falou James sorrindo se aproximando para abraçá-la com tulipa vermelha¹ nas mãos.

-Não toca em mim! Afaste-se! Mandou Lily se afastando de James.

-Como? Perguntou James assustado com a reação inesperada da menina.

-Não precisa mais manter a máscara Potter – Falou Lily em tom magoado – Eu já descobri que você é um comensal da morte.

Todos que assistiam a cena pararam ate mesmo de respirar diante a convicção que Lily usava e esperaram receosos pela reação de James diante daquelas palavras.

-Se isso for algum tipo de brincadeira é melhor parar agora Lily – Pediu James deixando a Tulipa vermelha cair perdendo algumas pétalas.

-Não é brincadeira Potter...ta na hora de todos saberem a verdade – Falava Lily ressentida – Eu sei que você só se aproximou de nós para usar nosso conhecimento da escola para uso próprio assim como você fazia em Durmstrang. Você é baixo Potter, mas eu descobri a tempo o que os Potter's fazem para conseguir poder.

-Olha aqui Evans você só soube da existência dessa guerra porque ela te afetou, já eu to nela há mais tempo que você pode sonhar então não admito que você chegue aqui me acusando de ser a mais baixa escória do mundo bruxo – Falou James chocado com a acusação e sentia uma profunda raiva subir a cada palavra que falava.

-Uma escória que...

-Não Evans! Eu escutei o que você tinha para falar e agora é minha vez – Disse James perdendo completamente o tom carinhoso que normalmente usava com ela. Agora o seu tom era frio, intimidador e levemente alterado.

-Olha aqui Potter você pensa que é quem para falar comigo nesse tom? Você pertence sim a essa escória. Você é um covarde ao ponto de atacar o Lucas sem nem dar o direito de defesa a ele – Falou Lily esquecendo que a discussão estava sendo assistida por seis atentos olhos.

-Eu não ataquei porra de Blackwell nenhum e falo com você no tom que eu quiser, porque foi você que chegou me acusando de ser a única coisa que eu não perdoou que me chamem – Falou James agora realmente irritado – Se toca Evans, eu na minha vida toda luto contra as artes das trevas. Todo Potter morre lutando por uma causa e posso afirmar que a minha não é purificar o mundo bruxo.

-Eu não acredito em você – Falou Lily chorosa.

-Eu não estou pedindo que acredite – Afirmou James abaixando a àbeça e logo depois a erguendo os braços – Eu só tenho cicatrizes Evans, mas não se preocupe eu não vou mais me aproximar de você.

Terminando de fala James passou pela ruiva pisando sem querer na tulipa sumindo em seguida pelo retrato sendo rapidamente seguido pelos outros três marotos. Na sala Lily olhava atordoada a flor despedaçada que era uma imagem física do relacionamento deles que agora estava destruída.

**Ls2J Ls2J Ls2J Ls2J Ls2J Ls2J Ls2J Ls2J**

James andava pisando forte e respirando com irregularidade. Cada frase dita por Lily parecia repetir aos berros na sua mente. Como pode ela chegar àquela conclusão? Será que de tanto lutar contra eles ele começou a se igualar?

-Pontas! Vem com a gente – Mandou sirius o puxando pelo braço rumo a um trajeto ainda desconhecido pelo moreno de cabelos bagunçados.

-Rabicho, vai à cozinha e pega comida para a gente passar a tarde toda fora – Mandou remus e logo foi atendido por Peter que já sabia para onde os amigos estavam indo.

-Vocês acreditaram? Perguntou James sentando em um sofá que apareceu em uma sala que ele não sabia existir no sétimo andar.

-Não, mas estamos realmente confusos e preocupados de como Lily chegou aquela conclusão - Respondeu Remus com um leve sorriso – Você já se mostrou muito nosso amigo para que na primeira oportunidade desconfiarmos de você.

-Eu acho que chegou a hora de contar a verdade a vocês – Falou James olhando tristemente para o chão.

"Quando eu tinha dez anos eu escutei uma conversa dos meus pais sobre o ministério inglês estar querendo transferi-los porque vinha acontecendo muitas barbaridades na ares da Bulgária e principalmente de Durmstrang, mas meu pai falava que ia ser inútil, já que a escola era extremamente fechada e não podiam usar os professores como espiões.

Nessa mesma época eu tinha uma irmã mais nova, Diana, ela era fofinha e mandava na casa com seus cinco anos de idade. Só que houve um ataque a minha casa, por meus pais serem aurores, e então os elfos foram mortos e eu e minha irmã começamos a ser torturados. Eu tentei pará-los, juro que tentei, porém o que um piralho sem varinha poderia fazer contra dez homens armados? _Suspiro _Nada. Eu saí bastante machucado e a Diana não suportou e morreu antes mesmo que chegássemos ao St. Mungus.

No tempo que passei do hospital eu me culpava por não ter sido forte o suficiente para salvá-la e foi lá que eu tomei a decisão que mudaria minha vida. Esquecendo Hogwarts e lembrando da conversa dos meus pais decidi que iria estudar em Durmstrang e viraria o espião que eles estavam precisando. Foi muito difícil convencer a minha mãe, mas meu pai só passou a mão pelo meu cabelo e disse que eu estava agindo com um verdadeiro Potter.

Já dentro de Durmstrang não foi difícil me acostumar com seu dinamismo. Lá você descobre cedo que amanhã seu melhor amigo pode se voltar contra você e te atacar, simplesmente porque você esta atrapalhando os seus objetivos. Em pouco tempo tive que me impor antes que fosse destruído e muitas vezes fiquei próximo das artes das trevas, mas nunca me deixei encantar por ela. Na busca de me tornar mais forte melhorei minhas habilidades, aprendi a fechar a minha mente, animagia e com o tempo aprendi a intimidar os meus oponentes.

Eu cumpria minha missão sem levantar suspeita. Permanecia à vista dos outros alunos como neutro. Era assim ate o último dia de aulas do ano passando. Em Durmstrang tem uma vila parecida com a que tem aqui perto de Hogwarts, só que bem menos evoluída e conhecida. Eu descobri tardiamente que haveria um ataque com a ordem de exterminar todos quanto fosse possível. Sem me importar com meu segredo fui para vila, já que os aurores demorariam um pouco a chegar, lutei contra meus colegas e mostrei claramente a minha posição.

Para Dumbledore, meus pais e minha madrinha seria suicídio voltar para Durmstrang então fui transferido para Hogwarts e minha nova missão é descobri e desarticular o grupo de comensais que existe aqui. Só que agora eu me pergunto se eu sou capaz de fazer isso...eu procuro poder e isso de certa forma não me iguala a eles?"

Remus e Sirius olharam para o amigo com expressão penalizada. Nenhum dos dois haviam tido uma infância fácil, mas pelo menos assim que entraram em Hogwarts tinham se tornado irmãos de alma. Remus sabia bem o que James estava passando, muitas vezes já tinha se feito a mesma pergunta a si mesmo e agora estava na hora de passar um velho ensinamento que havia recebido.

-Certa vez eu fiz uma pergunta parecida a essa e sabe o que o professor Dumbledore me respondeu? Perguntou Remus com um sorriso gentil no rosto – Que o que faz você diferente deles são suas escolhas.

-É isso ai cara, você tenta se superar para ajudar os outros e sem falar que você mesmo disse que nunca se deixou encantar pelas artes das trevas – Falou Sirius – E eu sei como ela pode ser encantadora.

Os três passaram um bom tempo em silêncio ate a chegada de Peter que contou aos amigos os comentários que passava pelo colégio de que James havia atacado Lucas, mas o moreno nada comentou sobre isso.

-O que você pretende fazer em relação a Evans? Perguntou Rabicho depois de algum tempo de conversas triviais.

-Sinceramente, eu ainda to tentando entender o porquê dela está daquele jeito, de não ter deixando nem eu falar, de ir logo me atacando – Comentou James suspirando e sentindo o coração pesar ao lembrar da ruiva.

-Eu acho que eu sei a resposta – Falou Sirius em um dos seus raros momentos sérios – A Lily desde que entrou na escola sofria pesadas discriminações por ser nascida trouxa e não se aproximou das meninas nem de ninguém, só tinha um único amigo: Severus Snape. Quase no final do nosso quarto ano a amizade deles acabaram e a Bellatrix decidiu fazer uma "brincadeirinha" com a ruiva e arrastou a Lily a trancando com um sonserino do sétimo ano para que ele fizesse vocês sabem o quê com ela. O Snape descobriu, mas como não queria perder a confiança dos sonserinos ele me contou o que iria acontecer eu acho que por achar que se fosse eu que ajudasse ninguém desconfiaria que fosse ele que deu a informação. No começo eu não acreditei, pensei que fosse uma armadinha, porém acabei indo ver se era verdade e quando entrei na sala a Lily estava chorando descontroladamente com a blusa rasgada, estuporei o sonserino e a partir daquele momento adotei a Lily como minha irmã mais nova e ela passou a conviver com as meninas e com os marotos. No quinto ano os pais dela morreram em um ataque brutal dos comensais da morte e a sua irmã a culpa por isso. Eu mesmo acho que ele **se** culpa pela morte deles...eu não to dizendo que tudo isso justifica o que ela disse, mas te dá uma luz.

James ficou em silêncio após as palavras de Sirius. Agora com a cabeça fria podia ver a situação com olhos mais críticos. É lógico que Lily teria suas razões para ter tido aquela reação. Ainda estava realmente magoado com a falta de confiança que ela possuía em relação a sua pessoa, mas viu que só estava magoado daquela forma por ela já ocupar um grande espaço no seu coração e isso o assustou.

-Em relação a ela...só o tempo dirá – Respondeu James a pergunta de Peter e deu um longo suspiro.

-Mas, mudando completamente de assunto, o que foi que aconteceu entre você e a Barbara em Sr. Aluado?? Perguntou Sirius sorrindo maroto fazendo Rabicho engasgar, Remus corar intensamente e James soltar um leve sorriso, pois sabia que aquele interrogatório seria no mínimo hilário.

**N/a: Oiee **

**Gente eu sei que esse capítulo ficou cheio de momentos difíceis, mas agora o clima vai se normalizar e eu vou voltar a focar a vida deles que depois desse capítulo vai virar de pernas pro ar hoho**

**Thelma-- **_Que bom que você gostou do capítulo!! O James é mesmo realmente perfeito espero que não tenha demoradooo muito!!_

**Thaty-- **_Ai essa tempestade aconteceu mesmo...agora é ver como fica no acalmar dos ventos (nossa como fui poética kkkkkk)_

**Bom...espero que gostem e comentem!!**

**Beijinhoss**

**Ate o próximo!!**


	6. Relacionamentos?

**Capítulo 5--Relacionamento?**

O mês de outubro chegou trazendo uma nova realidade a vida social de Hogwarts. Não foi difícil perceber o afastamento entre os marotos e as belas da Grifinória. Após a briga entre James e Lily, a ruiva acabou se reaproximando do ex-namorado e Amus acabou chamando Marlene para sair, o que acarretou em uma tremenda briga entre a morena e Sirius. Mas o que finalizou a separação foi o rompimento entre Remus e Barbara.

O que deveria ser um relacionamento calmo mostrou-se bem tumultuado. Na primeira semana do mês Remus terminou com Babara achando que não tinha o direito de namorar ninguém. Como o loiro não deu nenhum motivo para o fim do relacionamento fez com que Barbara ficasse incrivelmente magoada e irritada.

E era nessa atmosfera "amistosa" que os alunos da Grifinória praticamente se estapearam para ver o mural eu anunciava a festa de halloween.

-Graças a Merlin que não vai ser a fantasia! Exclamou Barbara feliz.

-Por quê?? Perguntou Alice rindo.

-To sem imaginação para pensar em uma e roupa normal é melhor – Respondeu Babs e ao ver um loiro bem conhecido perto da lareira sorriu maliciosamente – Esse baile vai ser no mínimo interressante.

-Por...

-Marlene? Chamou uma voz cortando a conversa.

Lily virou instintivamente ao escutar o timbre serio e rouco. Fazia certo tempo que não escutava aquela voz tão perto de si e pode sentir o seu corpo se arrepiar.

-Oi James! Cumprimentou Marlene sorrindo ao ver que a atenção do rapaz não estava mais voltada para si, mas para os olhos verdes de sua amiga. Aquela era uma cena já familiar , pois castanho e verde pareciam se procurar e quando se encontravam se perdiam em uma troca de olhares intensos – James?

-Ahn?? Ah! O treino de quadribol vai ser hoje à noite – Informou James levemente corado.

-Que saco! Vou ter que desmarcar meu encontro com o Amus – Resmungou Marlene mais para ela do que para os outros presentes fazendo James soltar um leve sorriso, pois tinha uma grande impressão que Sirius marcou o treino para aquela noite justamente por isso.

-E ai James já soube do baile? Perguntou Barbara sorrindo.

-Quem não soube? Ta todo mundo comentando sobre isso – Respondeu James – Tem que ser de par??

-Tem sim – Respondeu Barbara rindo ao lembrar do que poderia fazer no baile.

-Bom, eu vou indo! Disse James olhando novamente para Lily de canto de olho.

-Eu vou com você James, tenho que ir à biblioteca – Falou Alice saindo com o moreno.

-Você devia se desculpar com ele – Comentou Barbara vendo o estado que a ruiva estava após a saída do moreno.

-Para ele gritar e me ignorar? Não obrigada – Falou a ruiva baixando o rosto.

Só Lily sabia o quanto sentia a falta de James. Arrependia-se profundamente de suas ações, mas tinha medo de ser rejeitada pelo rapaz. Já James era orgulhoso. Iria esperar ela dar o primeiro passo de uma reaproximação, afinal foi ela que errou.

-Será com quem ele vai? Perguntou Lily.

-Bom, seja com quem quer que ele vá você não vai poder fazer nada, afinal você vai com o Lucas – Falou Marlene dando um choque de realidade em Lily.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-Então, empolgada com o baile? Perguntou James sorrindo.

-Não muito! Respondeu Alice baixando o rosto levemente.

-Por quê? A parte mais difícil do baile você já tem: o par! Comentou James sorrindo lembrando que ela tinha namorado. Apesar de gostar muito de Alice nunca havia convivido com o tal namorado, só lembrava que ele se chamava Frank e que era corvinal.

-Eu não vou com o Frank...ele me traiu – Falou Alice querendo passar naturalidade e ate teria conseguido se sua voz não tivesse saído embaçada pelas lágrimas que tentava segurar.

James não sabia bem como se portar. A única vontade que tinha era de chegar a Frank e esmurrá-lo ate que o corvinal ficasse deformado. Sentia um carinho imenso por Alice, não o sentimento que guardava por Lily, mas sim um mais fraternal, pois a morena lhe lembrava muito sua pequena Diana. O mesmo sorriso gentil com feições de porcelana e sentia-se bem envolvido pelo ar maternal que ela emanava.

-Oh Alice! Sinto muito – Falou James abraçando a menina e naquele abraço aconchegante Alice liberou as lágrimas.

-Brigada James! Falou Alice depois de alguns minutos chorando finalmente se acalmando – Mas, será melhor eu não ir, eu não quero ver ele com a Jonas, tipo ela é **a **garota mais linda da escola.

-Alice, desculpa mais eu não concordo com você...pra mim a Lily é a mais bonita seguida por você, a Marlene e a Barbara. Sem contar que vocês pisam no chão – Falou James calmamente – E você vai sim para esse baile.

-Não...

-Vai e pronto! E você vai com o gostosão aqui – Falou James em tom divertido – E você vai provar para aquele idiota que você gosta mais de si do que dele.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

Assim que se viu sozinha correu de volta para a sala comunal e se jogou na poltrona contando as meninas a conversa. Lily a principio não havia gostado nem um pouco da idéia, mas vendo pelo lado de que isso iria aumentar a auto-estima da amiga, que tava muito baixa, sorriu e concordou.

-E com quem é que os outros marotos vão? Perguntou Barbara fingindo não se importar.

-O Peter vai com uma doidinha da lufa-lufa e o Remus e o Sirius vão com duas meninas da corvinal – Respondeu Alice sorrindo e logo adquirindo o seu tom maternal – Sabem, vocês deveriam parar de fingir que não se importam e ir atrás da felicidade de vocês.

-Quem quis acabar a alegria que eu saiba foi o Lupin e então minha nova alegria vai ser o Fabio – Falou Barbara com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

-E a minha é o Amus – Falou Marlene meio incerta.

-A minha é o James e pode deixar Alice eu vou lutar por ela – Falou Lily com um brilho no olhar que deixou Alice muito, muito feliz.

-É bom mesmo!! Falou a morena sorrindo.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

James andava calmamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts pensando no quanto chata a sua madrinha conseguia ser. Mandar uma redação de 50 cm em quase véspera de baile devia ser considerado no mínimo um crime.

-Potter eu quero falar com você – Falou Frank aparecendo na sua frente com feições nada amigáveis.

-Se você quer me azarar é melhor pegar senha na sua casa ta? Falou James com indiferença passando pelo outro, mas tendo seu braço segurado.

-Quem você pensa que é pra levar a Alice pro baile? Perguntou Frank com seus olhos brilhando de fúria.

-Olha, eu to aqui me segurando para não quebrar a tua cara então é melhor você não me provocar e se manter bem longe da Lice, porque ela não merecia o que você fez – Falou James em um tom serio.

-Eu to arrependido – Disse Frank perdendo a pose e baixando a cabeça – Eu fui fraco, a Jonas ficou me provocando e eu não segurei a barra e agora a Alice me odeia e eu perdi a única mulher que eu amei na minha vida.

James olhou abismado para o desabafo do rapaz. Quer dizer Frank deveria teoricamente lhe considerar um inimigo certo? E estava ali desabafando com ele? Será que ele se arrependia mesmo?

-Ta eu vou te ajudar, mas se você ousar magoar a Alice eu te torturo com a _cruciatus_ ate vou chegar a insanidade – Falou James calmo, não sabendo que no futuro Frank passaria por real situação – Se prepara que vai ser no baile.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

James olhava impaciente para a escadaria do dormitório feminino. Dos marotos o único que continuava na sala comunal era ele. Ele era o único a ter uma acompanhante da sua mesma casa. Ele sorriu quando viu Alice descendo. Ela estava muito bonita, usava um vestido tomara que caia relativamente curto, batia na metade de sua coxa, era totalmente estampado em uma mistura de cores com um cinto largo embaixo dos seios. A maquiagem era leve, mas o lápis contornando os olhos destacava os olhos da menina. E para completar o seu visual usava uma sandália vermelha alta e realmente muito bonita.

Atrás dela vinha Marlene com seu ar moleca sensual. Usava um short curto xadrez com uma blusa branca de botões e para brincar com o visual do short subia um suspensório vermelho dando um ar brincalhão à roupa. As longas pernas ganharam um encanto maior graças à bela sandália preta que usava. Ao contrario da Alice ela usava uma maquiagem mais escura, olhos definidos pelo lápis e delineador e os lábios cheios pelo batom vermelho.

Logo após Marlene desceu Barbara com um sorriso travesso. Ela usava um short preto do tamanho do da Marlene de cetim com uma bata longa cinza escura por baixo um tope preto deixando-a com seios fardos e as costas era cobertas praticamente só pelo tope já que a blusa era com as costas quase nuas. Usava para completar o visual um colar do coelhinho da Playboy de strass e uma sandália preta de salto agulha.

E por fim Lily. Ela usava uma calça de cós baixo justa jeans escuro demarcando suas belas curvas. Usava uma blusa verde escuro caída no ombro curta o suficiente para mostrar um pouco de sua barriga lisa. Para completar o seu visual usava um colar em forma de coração de strass com uma sandália alta. Assim como Barbara e Marlene usava uma maquiagem escura com os olhos esmeraldinos destacados pelo delineador. Os cabelos ruivos estavam ondulados e usava uma pulseira grossa no braço.

-Vocês estão fantásticas – Falou James ainda com feições abobadas dando um leve beijo na bochecha de Alice, mas olhando diretamente para Lily ao dizer o elogio.

-Obrigada James – Falou Barbara – Será que você pode nos acompanhar ate encontrarmos os nossos pares??

-Claro Srta. Tyler! Falou James rindo oferecendo o braço para Alice.

Eles chegaram ao grande salão, que estava decorado perfeitamente ao estilo halloween, e as três meninas saíram com seus respectivos pares. James chamou Alice para sentar-se à mesa dos outros marotos para escutar o final do discurso de abertura de Dumbledore.

-...bom eu já cansei demais vocês com esse discurso, mas antes eu quero propor uma "brincadeirinha" para vocês. Eu quero todos os casais na pista e tocara uma música lenta, toda vez que saírem faíscas vermelhas da minha varinha vocês trocaram de par com o casal vizinho – Falou Dumbledore sorrindo – Então todos na pista.

Todos sorriram e levantaram mostrando que haviam apreciado a idéias e assim que todos estavam na pista os primeiros acordes da música começaram a se fazer presente.

**(N/a: Michael Bublé – Everthing)**

**You're a falling star**

_Você é uma estrela cadente_

**You're the getaway car**

_Você é o carro em fuga_

**You're the line in the sand**

_Você é a linha na areia_

**When I go to far**

_Quando eu vou longe demais_

**You're the swimming pool**

_Você é a piscina_

**On an august day**

_Num dia de agosto_

Todos começaram a dançar a música lenta que se seguia, mas sempre com os olhos atentos para a varinha de Dumbledore que poderia faiscar a qualquer momento. James guiava Alice sem se importar de quem seria seu próximo par, sabia que aquele seria o momento perfeito para Frank se aproximar de Alice, por isso propôs esse jogo para o diretor que adorou a idéias. Mas também sabia que o corvinal daria um jeito de se aproximar de Alice.

Sirius se arrependia amargamente do dia que havia chamado a Maloy para o baile. Tudo bem que ela era simplesmente linda, **(N/Sirius: Na verdade seria gostosa) **mas o que ela tinha de bonita tinha de chata. Porém nem tudo estava perdido para ele, aquela brincadeirinha de Dumbledore era perfeita para o que planejava e marotamente foi guiando o seu par para o lado de quem **verdadeiramente **gostaria de dançar.

**And you're the perfect thing to see**

_E você é a coisa perfeita para se dizer_

**And you play it coy but it's kinda cute**

_E você banca a tímida, mas é meio meiga_

**Oh when you smile at me you know exactly what you do**

_Oh, quando você sorri para mim, você sabe exatamente o que faz_

**Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true**

_Querida, não finja que você não sabe que é verdade_

**Cause you can see it when I look at you**

_Porque você pode ver quando eu olho para você_

Barbara evitava os olhos do seu par. Fabio estava sendo um verdadeiro lord ate agora, mas aquela música não era feita para ser dançada com ele. Não ela com ele. Ela deviria estar dançando com aquele que dominava os seus sonhos. Deveria ter tentado escutar Alice, mas sabia que não era raiva que sentia por Remus e sim frustração pelo relacionamento deles ter durado tão pouco tempo e ter acabado sem mais explicações.

Suspirou escondendo o rosto no peito de Fabio e só notou as faíscas saindo da varinha do diretor quando Fabio afastou-se beijando sua testa antes de trocarem de par.

**And in this crazy life**

_E nessa vida louca_

**And through these crazy times**

_E por esses tempos malucos_

**It's you**

_É você_

**It's you**

_É você_

**You make me sing**

_Você me faz cantar_

**You're every line**

_Você é cada frase_

**You're every word**

_Você é cada palavra_

**You're everything**

_Você é tudo_

James sorriu para a pequena lufa-lufa que estava dançando. Ela era do quinto ano, mas era tão pequenina que poderia ser confundida facilmente com um terceiranista. Podia ver Sirius emburrado escutando uma sonserina tagarelar incansavelmente e de longo pode ver Remus guiar a corvinal que estava dançando para perto de Barbara e sorriu. Sabia que o amigo iria aproveitar para sentir a menina perto de si naquela dança, pois Barbara não poderia sair correndo. Olhou em volto reconhecendo os cabelos rubros de Lily e tomando uma decisão que sabia mudaria a sua vida começou a guiar a pequenina garota para perto da ruiva.

-Você quer se aproximar da Srta. Evans né? Perguntou a menina sorrindo de lado.

-Quem sabe! Respondeu James retribuindo o sorriso.

-Sabe aquele cara que ta dançando com ela...eu gosto dele – Falou a menina baixando a cabeça envergonhada pelo que falou.

-Então vamos mais para perto e trocamos de par na próxima troca – Falou James sorrindo por encontrar uma desculpa para da a si próprio.

-NÃO!! Ele vai pensar que eu to me atirando para ele – Falou a menina em tom desesperado.

-Ohh é só você mostrar-se segura...como é seu nome mesmo? Perguntou James sorrindo perante a insegurança da menina.

-Hillary – Respondeu ela com seus olhos negros voltados para baixo.

-Ei Hill, é só você se mostrar segura de si – Falou James já se sentindo o "best" da menina.

E mais uma troca acontece.

**You're a carousel**

_Você é um carrossel_

**You're a wishing well**

_Você é um poço dos desejos_

**And you light me up**

_E você me ilumina_

**When you ring my bell**

_Quando lembro de você_

**You're a mystery**

_Você é um mistério_

**You're from outer space**

_Você é do espaço sideral_

**You're every minute of my every day**

_Você é cada minuto do meu dia_

Alice estava apreensiva desde o começo daquela "brincadeirinha" inventa pelo diretor. Sabia que poderia ter a má sorte de dançar com Frank e isso ia acabar com a imagem de "eu não estou nem ai" que ela tentava fazer. Com a nova troca de casais o temor da grininoriana se tornou real.

Ao sentir a mão de Frank na suas costas a morena se arrepia e recua ao máximo que a música lenta permite. Frank esta com um semblante sofrido e quase desesperado.

-Lice...

-Olha...eu to aqui dançando com você porque eu não posso simplesmente sair correndo, mas por favor, não dirija a palavra a mim e muito menos me trate por apelido você já perdeu esse direito – Falou Alice em tom frio, mas por dentro cada palavra sua era uma faca entrando em seu coração.

-Alice, por favor, eu sei que não mereço, mas me perdoa. Eu fui um tolo, idiota, deixe-me levar. Eu te amo Alice! Eu sei que errei e que te magoei, contudo me dá uma segunda chance...volta pra mim – Pediu Frank desesperado.

-Eu...eu não sei...eu não confio mais em você...eu.. – Falou Alice, mas antes que terminasse a frase Frank colocou seu dedo indicador nos lábios da mesma a calando.

-Não fala isso...pensa pelo menos...me deixa ter a ilusão que a gente pode ter um futuro juntos – Falou Frank.

**And I can't believe that i'm your man**

_E eu não posso acreditar que sou seu homem_

**And I get to kiss you baby just because I can**

_E eu te beijo, só porque eu posso_

**Whatever comes our way**

_O que quer que venha no nosso caminho_

**We'll see it through**

_Nós perceberemos_

**And you know that's what our love can do**

_E você sabe que é isso que nosso amor pode fazer_

Marlene estremeceu. Conhecia aquele perfume. Conhecia aquele calor. Conhecia aquele sorriso. Conhecia aquele toque nas suas costas. Ela baixou o rosto se ajustando ao corpo dele esquecendo momentaneamente a briga dos dois. Eles pareciam mais abraçados do que dançando. Marlene com a cabeça encostada no peito de Sirius o abraçando pela cintura enquanto ele a abraçava pelos ombros.

-Lene...

-Sirius...cala a boca. Eu ainda to magoada com tudo que você me disse ainda não te perdoei por completo e quero saber depois o porquê daquilo, mas agora deixa-me curtir o momento – Falou Marlene beijando o peito dele de leve e depois voltando para sua antiga posição.

Sirius só sorriu confabulando um plano meio maluco pra fazer Marlene lhe perdoa de vez.

**And in this crazy life**

_E nessa vida louca_

**And through these crazy times**

_E por esses tempos malucos_

**It's you**

_É você_

**It's you**

_É você_

**You make me sing**

_Você me faz cantar_

**You're every line**

_Você é cada frase_

**You're every word**

_Você é cada palavra_

**You're everything**

_Você é tudo_

Enquanto Marlene estremecia Barbara gelava. Remus ali na sua frente passando lentamente sua mão pela cintura dela a puxando para si. Barbara mesmo sem perceber o encarou de maneira seria e acabou se perdendo nos olhos âmbar do maroto. Remus subiu a mão pelas costas dela a acariciando calidamente enquanto a outra subia da sua nuca para o rosto dela. Ele delimitou o contorno dos lábios dela com o seu dedão a fazendo fechar os olhos reprimindo um gemido de agrado. _Barbara o que você pensa que esta fazendo se entregando desse jeito?? Você esqueceu que queria se vingar? Que ele te deu um fora sem nem dá um motivo? _pensou Barbara se afastando dele o máximo que podia.

-Olha aqui Lupin, se você quer jogar algum joguinho eu não vou fazer parte – Falou Barbara raivosa fazendo o menino sorrir de forma triste.

**And in this crazy life**

_E nessa vida louca_

**And through these crazy times**

_E por esses tempos malucos_

**It's you**

_É você_

**It's you**

_É você_

**You make me sing**

_Você me faz cantar_

**You're every line**

_Você é cada frase_

**You're every word**

_Você é cada palavra_

**You're everything**

_Você é tudo_

James sorriu pela última vez para a pequena Hillary antes de trocar de par. E agora sim estava com quem verdadeiramente queria estar. Ao sentir o perfume dela tão perto de si esqueceu de tudo, da briga, do fato dela ter vindo com o Blackwell para baile e que teoricamente deveria estar com raiva dela.

Lily parou ate mesmo de respirar quando sentiu o calor de James perto do seu. Baixou o rosto mordendo o lábio inferior em prova de seu nervosismo. James apreciou aquela ação, ela ficava praticamente irresistível fazendo isso, pois deixava os seus lábios mais vermelhos e desejáveis, porém ele sabia que tinha que se controlar afinal ela ainda não havia se desculpado.

-James...que fizer Potter...é James...me desculpa, desculpa pelas besteiras que eu disse eu tava insegura, louca, abatida e acabai desconfiando da pessoa que nunca me nenhum motivo...ao contrario, uma pessoa que sempre estava do meu lado. Desculpa! Falou Lily em tom baixo e firme esperando uma resposta seja ela negativa ou positiva.

**You're every song**

_Você é toda canção_

**And i sing along**

_E eu canto alto_

**Cause you're my everything**

_Porque você é meu tudo_

A música lenta acabou fazendo os casais se separarem. Barbara se afastou rapidamente. Alice de forma pensativa. Marlene com certa relutância e Lily sem a sua resposta. Eles não tiveram nem tempo para se recompor da salada de emoções que sentia, pois um ritmo rápido e contagiante começou a tomar conta do salão.

**(N/a: Rihanna – Please don't stop the music)**

**Please don't stop the music****  
****Please don't stop the music****  
**_(Por favor, não pare a música__  
__Por favor, não pare a música_** )**

Barbara se sentia mal. Quer dizer Fabio estava sendo ótimo com ela, mesmo ela sabendo que ele ainda gostava da ex, e ela quase entrega aos braços de Remus. Podia ver o seu companheiro mandando olhares discretos para a ex, que por um acaso era a companheira de Sirius e pensando em marotos desviou o seu olhar para Remus que estava do seu lado (do lado de Sirius) e novamente a raiva de si mesmo tomou conta da morena que levantou da mesa dizendo que ia pegar uma bebida.

**Please don't stop the music****  
****Please don't stop the music**  
_Por favor, não pare a música__  
__Por favor, não pare a música)_

Alice estava estranhamente pensativa. As palavras de Frank não saiam de sua cabeça e pela primeira vez estava confusa em relação as suas decisões. Olhou para James que estava na sua frente e criou coragem para perguntar a ele sua opinião.

-James, se alguém te magoasse muito e você ficasse muito triste, mas essa pessoa te pedisse perdão e o seu coração diz que é pra perdoa e sua cabeça diz que não...o que você faria? Perguntou ela com um olhar triste.

-Bom, se eu fosse você eu dava uma segunda chance ao Frank. Eu sei que antes de uma situação dessas aconteça nós falamos que nunca iríamos perdoa, mas quando se ama uma segunda chance é algo inevitável...mas é bom você deixar bem claro que é a última chance – Falou James e sorriu ao ver um leve sorriso aparecer nos lábios dela.

-Faço minhas as suas palavras em relação à Lily – Falou Alice sorrindo.

-Eu acabei de ver o Frank ir para a direita – Falou James e a menina sorriu saindo da mesa.

**It's gettin late****  
****I'm making my way over to my favorite place****  
****I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away****  
****I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way****  
****Possible candidate (yeah)****  
****Who knew****  
****That you'd be up in here lookin like you do****  
****You're makin' stayin' over here impossible****  
****Baby I must say your aura is incredible****  
****If you dont have to go don't**  
_(Está ficando tarde __  
__Eu estou indo para o meu lugar preferido__  
__Eu tenho que mexer meu corpo, afastar o estresse__  
__Eu não estava procurando por ninguém quando você olhou pra mim__  
__Possível candidato... Yeah__  
__Quem saberia que você estaria aqui me olhando do jeito que olha?__  
__Você está tornando impossível ficar aqui__  
__Baby, eu devo dizer que sua aura é incrível__  
__Se você não tem que ir, não vá!)_

Barbara nem sabia mais qual era o copo que estava. Fabio parecia ter esquecido com quem havia ido para o baile, pois naquele exato momento ele estava se agarrando descaradamente com a ex dele. Não que ela estivesse se importando, ela queria mesmo era esquecer aqueles olhos âmbar que insistam em lhe enlouquecer. Deixava-se guiar pelo ritmo da música esquecendo que estava na frente de todos. Marlene logo a acompanhou e as outras meninas já não eram mais vistas no salão. Com mais um giro Barbara riu ao ver Sirius sair arrastando Marlene para fora dali e quando Amus tentou impedir foi azarado silenciosamente por um James com sorriso mais maroto impossível. Mais um copo e sentia que a qualquer momento ia subir em cima da mesa e fazer uma loucura

**I wanna take you away****  
****Lets escape into the music****  
****DJ let it play****  
****I just can't refuse it****  
****Like the way you do this****  
****Keep on rockin to it****  
****Please don't stop the****  
****Please don't stop the****  
****Please don't stop the music**

_(Eu quero te levar embora __  
__Vamos escapar na música,__  
__DJ, deixe tocar__  
__Eu não posso recusar __  
__Do jeito que você faz __  
__Continue agitando,__  
__Por favor, não pare a... __  
__Por favor, não pare a...__  
__por favor, não pare a música)_

-Poção do Amor!

-Não...poção polisuco!

-Imperius e pronto!

-É claro que não seu idiota é poção do Amor!

-Retandado...ta na cara que é poção polisuco!

-Eu já falei mil vezes que é um imperius muito bem lançado!

-O que é que vocês tanto discutem?? Perguntou Remus chagando na mesa rindo.

-Você já viu a companheira do Snape?? Perguntou James recebendo um aceno de concordância por parte do loiro – Ela é bonita de mais pra estar vindo ele. Só pode ser um feitiço imperius!

-Eu já disse que ele obrigou um dos amiginhos dele a tomar uma poção polisuco...sempre achei o Ranhoso meio gay! Falou Peter arrancando varias risadas dos amigos.

-Mas se ele é mesmo gay ele ia preferir Poção do Amor – Falou Sirius rindo e quando olhou para a pista sorriu e levantou – Bom, eu vou ali falar com a Marlene...segurem o Diggory para mim!

-Se eu fosse você Sr. Lupin eu tirava a Barbara daqui...ela ta meio bêbada pra não dizer completamente – Falou James rindo.

-Como? Perguntou Remus assustado olhando para pista de dança e vendo Barbara dançar de forma sensual atraindo olhares de todas as partes – oh!! Garota mais doida!

Sem falar mais nada Remus caminhou ate onde a menina estava puxando seu braço a levando para fora do salão recebendo olhares mortíferos dos rapazes que acompanhavam animados o "show". Barbara se debatia e para melhor arrastá-la Remus a colocou em cima do ombro como um saco de batata recebendo gritos e murros em suas costas como reprovação por parte dela.

**Baby are you ready cause its getting close****  
****Don't you feel the passion ready to explode****  
****What goes on between us no one has to know****  
****This is a private show (oh)**  
_(Baby, você está pronto? porque está se aproximando__  
__Você não sente a paixão prestes a explodir?__  
__O que acontece entre nós ninguém precisa saber__  
__Esse é um show privado, oh!)_

-Lupin? Perguntou Barbara receosa já no salão comunal da Grifinória _Cara...bem que a Lily disse que não era pra beber, ate alucinações eu to vendo _pensou a menina fechando os olhos demoradamente e voltando a abrir.

-Quem você esperava? Perguntou Remus irritado – Onde você estava com a cabeça ao beber desse tanto?

-Lupin, deixe-me dizer uma coisinha. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com a minha vida é problema exclusivamente **meu**. Fui **eu **que bebi. É o **meu **fígado que pode se acabar. E era **eu **que poderia fazer uma loucura – Falou Barbara que fazia o tipo de bêbada que fala tudo que quer quando esta mais "alegre" – Você não faz parte da minha vida. Você fez questão de não fazer.

-Barbara...

O que iria dizer ficou perdido no tempo. Barbara o empurrou com tudo o fazendo sentar em uma poltrona sentando encima dele com uma perna em cada lado do corpo. Ela passou a língua pelos lábios os umedecendo. Sorriu maliciosamente antes de beijá-lo.

Remus ficou sem reação, mas ao sentir o cheiro dela, o gosto dela não resistiu e a beijou apaixonadamente. Sabia que não devia fazer isso, a final ela não estava no seu juízo perfeito. Da mesma forma repentina que o beijo começou ele acabou. Barbara se afastou dele com os olhos fechados.

-Espero que você tenha aproveitado, porque esse ser o nosso último beijo. Da mesma forma que começou essa história acaba aqui. Eu vou conseguir te esquecer Remus Lupin – Falou Barbara indo para o dormitório feminino de forma incerta e sumiu da vista do loiro o deixando atordoado.

**Do you know what you started****  
****I just came here to party****  
****But now we're rockin on the dancefloor****  
****Acting naughty****  
****Your hands around my waist****  
****Just let the music play****  
****We're hand in hand****  
****Chest to chest****  
****And now we're face to face**  
_(Você tem noção do que começou? __  
__Eu só vim aqui pra festejar__  
__Mas agora estamos agitando na pista de dança __  
__Agindo de forma indecente__  
__Suas mãos em volta da minha cintura __  
__Apenas deixe a música tocar__  
__Nós estamos de mãos dadas __  
__Coladinhos__  
__E agora estamos cara-a-cara)_

No salão James ria das tentativas de Peter acompanhar a sua companheira.

-Potter! Cadê o seu amiginho? Perguntou uma voz irritantemente alta.

-Ahn? Perguntou James se virando para ver quem estava ali e deu de cara com a companheira de baile de Remus – Ah! Ele já foi.

-Diga a ele que eu vou me vingar – Falou a garota saindo de lá batendo o pé.

No baile, novos acordes eram tocados e uma música mais lenta começa a tocar.

**(N/a: Alicia Keys – No one)**

**I just want you close**

**Where you can stay forever**

**You can be sure**

**That it will only get better**

**You and me together**

**Through the days and nights**

**I don't worry 'cause**

**Everything's gonna be alright**

_(Eu só quero você por perto_

_Onde você possa ficar para sempre_

_Você pode ter certeza_

_De que só vai melhorar_

_Você e eu juntos_

_Dias e noites_

_Eu não me preocupo porque_

_Tudo vai dar certo)_

Alice andou apresada para o lado que James havia falado que Frank havia seguido. Tentava pensar no que falar. Se deveria ser dura ou carinhosa. Dever-se-ia abraçá-lo ou ate mesmo beijá-lo. Mas não estava preparada para a cena que se formou na sua frente. Lá estava Frank sentado no chão com a cabeça enterrada nos braços e parecia estar...chorando?

-Frank? Questionou a garota incerta.

-A-Alice? Falou Frank em tom duvidoso limpando o rosto enquanto Alice se sentava do seu lado no corredor.

Eles ficaram uns bons tempos em silêncio. O silêncio constrangedor foi transformando-se em um aconchegante. Em um movimento delicado Alice entrelaçou sua mão com a de Frank fazendo o mesmo olhar para ela. Dando um leve sorriso Alice se aproximou mais dele se aconchegando no peito largo do rapaz.

-Eu tava com saudades de sentir seu calor – Falou Alice em tom baixo e corando.

-Lice, eu to perdoado? Perguntou Frank confuso.

-Ta...mas se você me magoar de novo eu não sei o que eu sou capaz de fazer – Disse Lice com um doce sorriso nos lábios.

-Eu amo muito, muito, muito você – Falou Frank sorrindo acariciando o rosto dela com carinho a puxando para um beijo mancado pela saudade.

**People keep talking**

**They can say what they like**

**But all I know is**

**Everything's gonna be alright**

_As pessoas ficam falando_

_Elas podem dizer o que querem_

_Mas tudo o que sei é que_

_Tudo vai dar certo_

-Posso saber o que foi isso? Perguntou Marlene quando finalmente Sirius soltou o seu braço dentro de uma sala vazia.

-Eu acho que a gente tem que conversar – Falou Sirius em tom baixo e enrouquecido.

-Não podia ser amanha? Perguntou Marlene revirando os olhos.

-Não, não podia! A gente tem um assunto inacabado – Falou Sirius no mesmo tom que antes.

-Ah! Então você vai finalmente me dizer por que falou aquelas coisas horríveis quando comecei a sair com o Amus? Perguntou Marlene começando a ficar curiosa.

-Vou – Respondeu Sirius escorado na parede enquanto Marlene sentava-se à mesa dos professores.

Marlene esperou calada a continuação da frase. O que não veio. Sirius baixou a cabeça suspirando como se estivesse criando coragem para falar. Marlene revirou os olhos ao escutar um "eu devia ter bebido mais" falado por Sirius e decidiu tomar a iniciativa.

-Olha Sirius, se você não que falar tudo bem ok? Agora eu vou curtir o resto da minha festa – Falou Marlene levantando da mesa, mas antes de abrir a porta sentiu seu corpo ser imprensado na mesma.

-Você que saber por que eu briguei com você quando você começou a sair com o Diggory? Questionou Sirius.

-Quero – Falou Marlene em um fio de voz. A final a proximidade com o corpo de Sirius não fazia muito bem para a sua sanidade.

-Eu não agüentava te imaginar nos braços dele – Disse Sirius encostando a sua testa na dela – Lene, eu sei que não sou a pessoa apropriada para falar de sentimentos. Desde pequeno eu aprendi a não me expressar ou ate mesmo sentir algo por alguém, mas eu não sei. Eu não te vejo como uma mera amiga. Eu _gosto _de você. Eu gosto _muito _de você.

Marlene estava sem reação. Nem nos seus mais loucos sonhos imaginou uma declaração como essa. Não vinda de Sirius.

-Sirius, como é que você quer que eu acredite nisso se você agora diz que gosta de mim e no momento seguinte ta se engolindo com outra? Questionou Marlene sentindo os olhos lagrimejarem. Não era de hoje nem de ontem que nutria um sentimento maio por ele. Mas não podia deixar-se iludir.

-Lene, eu sei também que não sou o exemplo vivo de comportamento exemplar. Mas me dá uma chance de te fazer feliz...de ser feliz – Falou Sirius num murmuro que para ele significava passar por cima do seu orgulho e para ela um motivo para acreditar.

-Ai Sirius porque você tem ser tão Sirius? Perguntou Marlene sorrindo.

-Er...Desculpa? Perguntou Sirius sem entender. Quer dizer, você se declara para uma pessoa e recebe uma pergunta como aquela como resposta é normal?

-Eu não apenas gosto de você Sirius. Eu amo você – Falou a menina num sussurro muito bem aditivo por Sirius que sorriu antes de tentar beijá-la – NÃO!! Amanha você me beija! Hoje além de ter beijado o Amus eu ainda não terminei formalmente com ele.

-Ta né? Disse Sirius antes de abraçar Marlene com carinho.

**No one, no one, no one**

**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**

**No one, no one, no one**

**Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

**You, you**

**Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

_Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém_

_Pode mudar o que eu sinto_

_Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém_

_Pode mudar o que eu sinto por você_

_Você, você_

_Pode mudar o que eu sinto por você_

Lily suspirou pesadamente. Não suportava mais tudo aquilo. O máximo que queria fazer era sumir. Lucas "paquerava" uma menininha da corvinal praticamente na sua frente. Alice tinha sumido. Marlene havia sido arrastada por Sirius e Barbara idem por Remus.

De longe podia ver James risonho olhando em volta e suspirou novamente ao perceber que o olhar dele nunca chegava ate ela. Parecia que ele a estava evitando ate em olhar e isso mais que tudo doeu.

Sem dizer nada levantou da mesa ignorando os chamados de Lucas. Saiu em direção ao jardim, sem nem lembrar que deveria estar frio lá.

**When the rain is pouring down**

**And my heart is hurting**

**You will always be around**

**Yes, I know, for certain**

**You and me together**

**Through the days and nights**

**I don't worry 'cause**

**Everything's gonna be alright**

**People keep talking**

**They can say what they like**

**But all I know is**

**Everything's gonna be alright**

_Quando a chuva está caindo_

_E meu coração está sofrendo_

_Você sempre vai estar por aqui_

_Sim, eu sei, com certeza_

_Você e eu juntos_

_Dias e noites_

_Eu não me preocupo porque_

_Tudo vai dar certo_

_As pessoas ficam falando_

_Elas podem dizer o que querem_

_Mas tudo o que sei é que_

_Tudo vai dar certo_

James sabia que aquela era a hora de agir. De falar de uma vez por todas o que estava verdadeiramente sentindo. Como ele mesmo havia falado para Alice quem ama dá uma segunda chance, quem ama perdoa e era exatamente isso que ele estava indo fazer ao passar pela pesada porta de carvalho envelhecido em caminho ao jardim.

Os cabelos rubros soltos ao vento davam uma imagem surreal a ela. Era como um anjo caído com asas quebradas na mesma proporção de dela era trágico e era essa a contradição que ele amava. O belo trágico, o simples rebuscado, o colorido acinzentado.

Ele se aproximou em passos leves, mas mesmo se viesse tocando trombone ela não perceberia de tão longe que estava a sua mente.

-Sabia que o frio de fim de outono pode fazer mal? Perguntou ele ao pé do ouvido dela a fazendo quase pular de susto.

-Disseram uma vez...mas não prestei muita atenção – Respondeu Lily se perguntando do porquê dele estar ali.

-Pois deveria. Se você ficar resfriada a quem eu vou oferecer minha próxima vitória no quadribol? Pergunto James sorrindo de leve a puxando para um abraço cheio de saudades e porque não dizer perdão – Nunca, nunca mais faça isso entendeu Lily Evans. Nunca mais desconfie de mim sem antes vim conversar comigo. Nunca mais me chame de comensal e nunca mais passe tanto tempo longe de mim.

Lily não sabia se ria ou chorava ou pulava de alegria. Então optou para o mais simples de todos: se aconchegou naquele abraço que a tanto queria de volta.

-Só que tem uma coisa Lily, eu não sei se agüentaria ser apenas um amigo seu – Comentou James segurando o rosto dela com suas duas mãos.

-E quem disse que eu te quero apenas como um amigo? Perguntou ela sorrindo.

Ele encostou seus lábios nos dela a principio de forma tímida. Ficaram naquele breve contato por algum tempo apenas se acostumando com o gosto do outro ate ela sentir a língua dele passando pelos seus lábios pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo e logo Lily os entreabri dando a permissão pedida.

O beijo que era tímido a principia logo perdeu essa característica e ele se tornou profundo, apaixonado, intimo. As línguas travaram uma batalha ávida e Lily podia sentir James percorrer casa mínimo centímetro da sua boca. Suas mãos haviam deixado rosto dela e ela podia sentir uma percorrendo suas costas colando o seu corpo no dele enquanto a outra permanecia na sua nuca guiando os movimentos do beijo. Já as dela foram de reflexo aos cabelos do moreno. Há muito ela queria sentir a maciez daqueles fios arrepiados.

O beijo foi perdendo velocidade e a necessidade de respirar se fez presente. Começaram a se separar entre selinhos e leves mordidas no lábio inferior. Passaram alguns segundos de testas coladas regularizando a respiração.

-Em vez de rosas agora eu quero beijos – Disse Lily sorrindo corada.

-O que acha dos dois? Perguntou James risonho.

-Perfeito! Respondeu a ruiva antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

**No one, no one, no one**

**Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**

**No one, no one, no one**

**Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

**You, you**

**Can get in the way of what I feel for you**

_Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém_

_Pode mudar o que eu sinto_

_Ninguém, ninguém, ninguém_

_Pode mudar o que eu sinto por você_

_Você, você_

_Pode mudar o que eu sinto por você_

**N/a: Finalmente o capítulo saiu, mas pelo tamanho vocês devem imaginar o porquê da demora. Serio 15 páginas do word o.O quero muito comentários ta?? Hoho**

**Thelma-- **_A Lily foi mesmo bem lesinha...mas calma, eu não consigo deixar os casais brigados por muito tempo não. Ta vendo eles já se revolveram...mas falta muiita coisa acontecer..._

**Comentários já respondidos tanto aqui quanto por e-mail. Que agradecer a quem colocou a fic como favorito, alerta e etc. Brigadinha mesmo**

**Comentem plx!!**

**Bjuss**

**Até o próximo**


	7. Um novo amanhecer

**Capítulo 6--Um novo amanhecer.**

-Se eu soubesse que era tão bom assim te beijar tinha feito naquele dia na estação – Falou James em tom risonho dando mais um selinho nela.

-Eu ia te considerar um louco tarado – Falou lily rindo.

-Eu acho melhor a gente entrar, já ta especialmente tarde – Falou James sentindo o clima esfriando abraçando Lily pelos ombros enquanto andavam.

Quando os dois passaram pelo salão poucas pessoas ainda estavam lá. A maioria eram casais que aproveitavam as melodias românticas que embalava o momento.

Eles chegaram ao salão comunal entre beijos e sussurros sobre todos os dias que passaram longe. Depois de uma longa despedida James subiu sorrindo para o dormitório e ao entrar deu de cara com Peter roncando alto e Remus ainda acordado encarando o teto.

-Porque eu sou tão idiota? Questionou Remus com um tom de voz amuado.

-Porque você chegou a essa conclusão? Perguntou o moreno sentado em sua cama encarando o amigo, que finalmente havia parado de olhar para o teto, ele percebeu que Remus necessitava desabafar antes que aquilo que o afligia o sufocasse.

Em poucos minutos Remus contou tudo que aconteceu e principalmente o modo que a conversa acabou e como isso o afetou.

-Eu devia ter te ouvido desde o inicio. Mas não aquentava conviver com a idéia que eu poderia machucá-la – Falou Remus finalizando o relato.

-E você vai fazer o que agora? Perguntou James sem demonstrar nenhuma reação.

-Eu não sei – Respondeu Remus suspirando.

-Você vai deixar de ser um idiota e finalmente vai agir. Você tem que dar o direito de escolha a ela sem medo de ser rejeitado. Mas agora você primeiro vai ter que conquistá-la. Ela disse que ia te esquecer, não que já tinha te esquecido – Falou James com um leve sorriso – E agora que eu e Lily estamos juntos vai ficar bem mais fácil.

-Você e a Lily o que? Perguntou Remus mais que surpreso.

-Estamos juntos – Falou James sorrindo.

-Nossa!! Eu fico muito feliz por vocês – Disse Remus e James sabia que ele estava sendo sincero.

-E Sirius? Perguntou James olhando para cama vazia.

-Imagina – Falou Remus cheio de suposições na voz.

-Eu não quero nem imaginar – Falou James rindo antes de se deitar.

**\o/\o/\o/\o;/\o\;\o;\o;\o;\o\;\o\;**

O dia amanheceu, mas os alunos só levantaram mesmo na hora do almoço. Lily, Marlene e Alice tagarelavam enquanto Barbara escutava tudo com um sorriso no rosto, mas sem opinar. Além da cabeça doendo levemente, graças a poção para ressaca, ela estava magoada pela noite anterior, pois apesar de ter tomado a decisão que lhe parecia mais acertada esquecer Remus doeria e muito no seu coração.

-Ola queridas! Cumprimentou James animado sentando ao lado de Lily dando um pequeno lírio branco a ela.

-Eu tava com saudade de receber uma flor, de ter você assim pertinho de mim – Falou Lily baixinho para ele.

-Eu também – Sussurrou James a abraçando pela cintura.

James não era muito bom em demonstrar afeto em público. Ele já era tão acostumado a resguardar as suas emoções somente para si que não sabia bem como agir com Lily na frente de Hogwarts em peso.

-Que foi? Perguntou Lily curiosa.

-É que eu não to acostumado a demonstrar meus sentimentos assim sabe? Falou ele envergonhado.

-É só você ficar pertinho de mim – Falou ela sorrindo.

-Então vamos almoçar? Perguntou Remus olhando de canto de olho para Barbara.

-Mas cadê o Sirius? Perguntou Marlene olhando para a escadaria do dormitório masculino.

-Ele acabou de acordar. Ele pediu para a gente ir descendo – Falou James já de pé com as mãos dadas com Lily.

-Então vamos – Disse Barbara num fio de voz. _*Assim vai ser muito mais difícil esquecer ele* _pensou a menina suspirando.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**(Narrado por Lily)**

Eu não conseguia estar completamente radiante. O estado de Barbara estava me alarmando, mesmo vendo o seu sorriso ele não chegava aos seus olhos. E Remus também parecia estar bem mal para não dizer acabado. Eu não sei bem o porquê dessa decisão masoquista, mas esperava que tivesse logo um fim.

-Essa situação vai acabar logo, logo – Falou James ao meu ouvido olhando pra Remus e Barbara.

-Como é que você sabe? Perguntei curiosa e ansiosa.

-Apenas sei Srta. Lily – Falou James sorrindo.

-Eu também tava com saudades de você me chamando "Srta. Lily" – Disse com a voz baixa.

-Eu te adoro – Falou ele beijando meus lábios de leve.

James sorriu olhando para frente e vendo um grupo de lufa-lufas no fim do corredor. Uma menorzinha parecia estar sendo meio que "humilhada" e outras quatro garotas estavam do lado dela uma abraçada com um carinha que dancei na "brincadeirinha" que o Dumbledore invernou.

-Remus porque você não vai com as meninas pelo atalho? Perguntou James recebendo um sorriso de Remus como resposta.

-O que foi?? Perguntei curiosa.

-Vamos ali falar com uma velha amiga – Falou James passando o braço pela minha cintura e se aproximando comigo do grupo.

-Hill!! Nossa eu tava te procurando! Falou James animadamente. Com ele era sempre assim com os amigos o mais animado, compreensível e maravilhoso. Com os inimigos...

A menina que deveria se chamar "Hill" virou surpresa e algo nos seus olhos me fez ficar preocupada com ela. A Marlene vive dizendo que eu tenho certo amor filantrópico pelos fracos e oprimidos. Claro que eu ignoro tais brincadeiras.

**(Narrado em Terceira Pessoa)**

Hillary desviou os olhos para o chão envergonhada. Na sua frente estavam Rose, Amanda e Kátia suas antigas melhores amigas. Sem esquecer Andrew abraçado a Rose, o único garoto que lhe chamava atenção. A sua vida tinha se tornado um verdadeiro filme americano. Ela havia sido amiga delas desde o primeiro ano, mas com o tempo elas foram ficando divertidas demais, bonitas demais, maravilhosas demais e Hillary foi relativamente sendo excluída e no começo do ano nem mais se falar fazia.

-Olhando para o chão porque querida Hill? Só porque o momento alto do seu baile foi dançar com o meu namorado? Perguntou Rose maliciosamente enquanto a pequena lufa-lufa lutava contra suas lágrimas.

-Hill!! Nossa eu tava te procurando! Falou uma voz animada atraindo a atenção de todos. E a surpresa deles ao ver James Potter e Lily Evans vindo na direção deles foi imensurável. Mas James não olhava para as três belas da lufa-lufa, nem para o rapaz, ele só olhava para Hill enquanto Lily estudava tudo atentamente.

-Nossa!! Eu tava atrás de você por todo canto, a Lily tava louca pra te conhecer – Falou James animado e lançando um rápido olhar para Lily que percebeu logo o porquê daquilo tudo e entrou na história.

-Prazer Hill, o James tava falando muito sobre você e ate que fim eu te conheci – Falou Lily sorrindo maternalmente.

-É um prazer Lily – Falou Hillary em um fio de voz meio embargado pela tentativa de segurar as lágrimas.

-Oh...que falta de educação a nossa querida – Falou James sorrindo pra Lily – Nem nos apresentamos. Perdão. Eu sou James Potter e essa é Lily Evans, e vocês quem são?

-Rose, Amanda, Kátia e Andrew! Respondeu Amanda em tom rouco e sensual recebendo um olhar debochado de Lily.

-É um prazer – Falou James sorrindo divertido – Bom, acho que vocês não se incomodariam se a Hill fosse almoçar conosco e com nossos amigos, certo?

-Com os marotos? Perguntou Rose e pela primeira vez Andrew parecia prestar atenção na conversa.

-Bom...sim – Respondeu Lily –Vamos Hill, os meninos tão ansiosos pra te conhecer!!

-Ta! Foi o que a pequena conseguiu falar antes de sair acompanhada pelos seus dois "salvadores" – Obrigada. Mas porque vocês fizeram isso?

-Porque o que eles estavam fazendo era muito horrível, você não merecia isso – Falou Lily em tom leve e maternal enxugando as lágrimas que escorregam com os dedos.

-Então vamos almoçar? Perguntou James sorrindo. _*A minha pequena ruiva é tão perfeita. Além de linda, encantadora, ainda é sensível e maternal* _pensou James abraçando Lily pela cintura.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Remus estava mais que desconcertado. Marlene e Barbara conversavam animadamente enquanto ele ficava atrás delas como um verdadeiro guarda-costas.

-Marlene!! Falou Amus quase gritando de tão irritado. Remus como reflexo ficou entre as meninas tocando o ombro de Barbara a sentindo arrepiar. O loiro gostou e muito de tal reação, mas no momento deveria defender Marlene. Sirius ficaria furioso se acontecesse alguma coisa com a morena perto dele.

-O que você quer Amus? Perguntou Marlene se assustando com o tom usado por ele.

-Falar com você é lógico – Praticamente gritou Amus fazendo ela se retrair.

-Diggory, isso lá é jeito de tratar a Marlene? Ou você se controla ou eu vou ter que usar minha autoridade como monitor – Falou Remus calmamente.

-Caso você não saiba Lupin, eu também sou monitor – Falou Amus debochado.

-Então eu teria que usar minhas habilidades como maroto. E tenho que admitir que não ficaria nenhum pouco irritado em escolher a segunda opção – Falou Remus usando o seu sorriso maroto. _*Ai meu Merlin! Bem que ele podia sorrir assim mais vezes ele fica tão irresistível e sexy e...porque __**eu**__ to pensando nisso??* _pensava Barbara quase babando enquanto olhava para Remus.

-Você ta me ameaçando? Perguntou Amus duvidoso.

-Apenas avisando – Respondeu Remus usando agora o seu sorriso bondoso. Amus olhou irritado para Remus e depois para Marlene saindo.

-Obrigada Remus – Falou Marlene sorrindo para o loiro.

-Foi legal da sua parte Lupin – Disse Barbara sorrindo de leve, mas ao perceber essa reação fechou a cara fazendo o lobinho sorrir dessa fez.

-Ola meus queridos! Cumprimentou Sirius sentando-se à mesa da Grifinória.

Marlene levantou o rosto automaticamente ao escutar aquela voz tão conhecida. Um sorriso se espalhou por toda sua face e ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos ganhavam um brilho novo suas bochechas coraram de leve. Eles haviam combinado de ficarem escondidos por certo tempo para verse era isso mesmo que queriam.

Sirius sentou ao lado de Remus e na frente de Marlene sorrindo para a mesma. Porém mal Remus abriu a boca para respondê-lo a porta do grande salão foi novamente ultrapassada chamando atenção de todos. James e Lily entraram de mãos dadas ao lado de uma pequena lufa-lufa. Os alunos olharam para os dois surpresos, a final ate o dia anterior os dois mal se falavam e agora estavam ali de mãos dadas?

-Ola! Hoje a Hillary vai almoçar com a gente...tem algum problema? Perguntou James fazendo a atenção dos amigos virarem para a menina.

-Nenhuma! É um prazer – Falou Barbara sorrindo.

Os três se sentaram e o grupo começou a conversar. Sirius quase morre engasgado quando Remus contou o que aconteceu. Logo depois James quase teve que pará-lo com uma azaração, mas só bastou um olhar de Marlene para ele se acalmar. James e Lily estavam mais melosos do que esperado para começo do namoro.

-Amor, quer um pedaçinho de carne? Perguntou Lily depois de ver James olhando para o bife a molho madeira que tava no seu prato.

-Quero! Exclamou James sorrindo que nem criança quando ganha doce. Lily riu dando um pedaço da carne da boca dele depois lhe dando um selinho.

-Ta bom? Perguntou à ruiva sorrindo.

-Ta sim! Falou James retribuindo o sorriso – Quero mais!

E enquanto Sirius fingia junto com Peter que estava vomitando os dois continuaram o almoço daquela forma melosa ate a professora Minerva chegar perto deles e dizer a James que Dumbledore o estava esperando no seu escritório. Os marotos trocaram olhares curiosos. James deu um selinho em Lily e lançou aos amigos um olhar de: _depois eu conto a vocês._ Passou a mão pelos cabelos de Hillary e acenou para as outras meninas saindo em seguida.

James, que já conhecia o caminho, chegou rapidamente ao escritório entrando com expressão facial num misto de curiosidade e apreensão.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa nova, Professor Dumbledore? Perguntou James preocupado.

-Meu menininho!! Gritou Sarah Potter levantando da poltrona e correndo para abraçar p filho – Tava com tantas saudades!!

-Mãe?? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Perguntou James depois de abraçar o pai.

-Bom, nós tínhamos que conversar com o Alvo e aproveitamos pra falar uma novidade para você – Falou Alan sorrindo – Nós vamos fazer uma festinha de Natal com todos nossos amigos daqui.

-Serio! Que bom! Você também vai professor Dumbledore? Perguntou James sorrindo.

-Vou fazer o máximo pra ir – Disse o mago rindo do entusiasmo do rapaz.

-Eu posso chamar os marotos? E a Lily? As meninas? Perguntou James ainda mais empolgado que antes.

-Se você disser quem são os marotos, a Lily e essas meninas – Falou Alan ainda mais curioso pra saber dessa nova vida do filho. Ele estava feliz por pela primeira vez ver um brilho alegre nos olhos do filho.

-Bom, os marotos são os melhores amigos que alguém pode ter. Um pouco bagunceiros, mas fieis e companheiros. As meninas são a Barbara e a Marlene e elas são incríveis e a Lily é perfeita...minha namorada – Falou James corando de leve ao dizer a última palavra.

-Então eu vou conhecer minha norinha? Perguntou Alan rindo do constrangimento do filho e da careta da esposa que murmurava algo como: _meu bebe ta crescendo._

-Bom, então eu vou chamá-los. Agora eu vou indo antes que me atrase pra aula de feitiço – Disse James beijando os pais e acenando para o diretor antes de sair.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

James andava pelos corredores calmamente. Ainda tava cedo para aula, mas preferia sair logo do escritório antes que a mãe começasse fazer um drama. Era bem a cara de Sarah Potter esquecer que o filho já era maior de idade.

-Um galeão pelo seu pensamento – Falou Uma doce voz atrás de si.

-Agradeço por achar meus pensamentos tão interressantes, mas quem é você mesmo? Perguntou James encarando a bela menina que estava na sua frente. Ele sabia que ela era do sexto ano da grifinória. Era alta com movimentos delicados, cabelos lisos negros caindo graçiosamente nos seus ombros, os olhos negros e o sorriso malicioso cortando os lábios carnudos eram considerados por muitos uma verdadeira perdição.

-Sou Sâmara Holtz sua futura namorada – Falou a menina com uma certeza irrefutável.

-Serio? Esqueceram de me contar – Falou James rindo pensando ser aquilo uma grande brincadeira.

-Pois agora você sabe e pode parar de se divertir com a Evans, sabe como é as pessoas comentam – Falou Sâmara e James riu abertamente – Você pensa que eu to brincando né? Mas não estou. Tudo que eu quero eu consigo e eu quero você.

James assistiu a menina ir embora rezando para que ela fosse só mais uma louca. Suspirou e foi atrás dos amigos os encontrando no lago.

-Ola rapazes! Cumprimentou James sorrindo.

-Pelo jeito não foi noticia ruim – Falou Sirius aliviado.

-Não. Meus pais convidaram vocês para passar as férias lá em casa. Vamos? Pediu James com sua cara de cervo abandonado.

-Cara eu já to lá – Respondeu Sirius rindo.

-A lua cheia vai ser no começo das férias, mas vou tentar ir ao final – Prometeu Remus ao amigo.

-Eu vou viajar com minha família – Disse Peter desconfiado.

-Então eu vou atrás das meninas – Falou James acenando, mas não precisou andar muito para encontrar Marlene e Barbara, sendo que a primeira não estava muito feliz – Ei meninas tenho uma novidade...ei Lene o que foi?

-Nada de mais. Fala o que era que você queria contar – Pediu Marlene e James percebeu que o assunto era serio.

James então falou do Natal e elas prometeram conversar com os pais. Logo disseram que Lily estava na biblioteca e James correu para lá.

-Ola meu amor – Disse James sentando na frente da ruiva.

-Oi querido! Respondeu Lily se inclinado na mesa para dá um selinho no namorado.

-Quero te fazer duas propostas. A primeira é ir a Hogsmeade comigo e a segunda é passar o Natal lá em casa – Falou James fazendo círculos com o dedão nas costas da mão dela.

-Quanto à primeira pergunta vai ser um prazer te acompanhar. Já quanto a segunda proposta eu não sei...Natal é uma festa tão familiar – Falou Lily olhando para as mãos dos dois.

-Por isso mesmo que eu quero que você vá comigo – Disse James em tom baixo fazendo os olhos de Lily marejarem – Não quero que você fique sozinha.

-Você sabia que o senhor é a pessoa mais especial na minha vida – Falou Lily com um sorrisinho pequeno no rosto – Eu vou sim passar o Natal na sua casa.

-ISSO!! Gritou o moreno empolgado beijando a ruiva em seguida fazendo a bibliotecária os expulsar da biblioteca.

-Você é louco sabia? Disse Lily, mas James não teve nem tempo de falar algo, pois um dos seus melhores amigos estava no meio da mesa da Corvinal no mínimo caçando confusão.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sirius entrou no grande salão furioso. Remus vinha logo atrás tentando parar o amigo, mas como o mesmo havia roubado sua varinha ele não podia fazer nada. Marlene vinha logo depois desesperada enquanto Barbara tentava acalmar a amiga.

-Quem você ousa pensar que é Diggory? Perguntou Sirius furioso com a varinha no pescoço do corvinal.

-Ah! A vadia da _Lene _já foi buscar o heróizinho de merda – Disse Diggory.

-É melhor você parar com o show Black, aqui só tem convinais e os professores já devem estar chegando – Falou Lucas pegando sua varinha.

-Vadia é sua mãe Diggory e pouco me importa onde eu to porque eu vou acabar com você Diggory – Falou Sirius iniciando um duelo entre os dois.

-_Expelliarmus _– Disse James desarmando Lucas – Nem pense em se meter...isso é duelo entre os dois.

Sirius nunca havia duelado tão bem quanto naquele momento. Talvez por nunca ter duelado para defender alguém e aquela sensação ao mesmo tempo que era prazerosa era assustadora para o rapaz que nunca conviveu com o sentimento "amor".

-Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? Perguntou a professora Minerva enraivecida.

-Sabe o que aconteceu professora? Esse ai que tentou abusar da minha namorada – Gritou Sirius com os olhos enegrecidos.

-E ela bem que estava gostando – Falou Amus maliciosamente.

-Black, Diggory já para minha sala e quem é sua namorada Sr. Black? Perguntou Minerva levemente curiosa por trás da raiva.

-A Marlene – Respondeu Sirius enquanto as mulheres que assistiam à cena deram gritinhos de desaprovação.

-Então venha à senhorita também – Falou Minerva e James pode notar o quanto ela estava surpresa – E o resto de vocês jantando.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Os três entraram. Minerva olhou diretamente para Marlene e pediu para ela contar tudo que aconteceu.

-Bom, tudo começou ontem no baile. O Sirius queria falar comigo, porque a gente tinha assuntos inacabados e a gente saiu juntos do baile pra conversar, só conversar já que eu não havia acabado com o Amus oficialmente. – Começou Marlene a contar e Amus sussurrou um _"se fazendo de santa" _– Então hoje de manha o Amus me abordou com raiva e o Remus me protegeu. Daí quando eu estava voltando da biblioteca o Amus me puxou para uma sala vazia e tentou me agarrar. Dizendo que eu devia isso a ele – Falou Marlene, mas ela não pode continuar porque começou a chorar. Sirius sem se importar de estar na sala da professora de transfiguração e correu para confortá-la enquanto lançava olhares mortíferos para Amus. E Minerva assistia àquilo tudo horrorizada.

-Sr. Black, menos 10 pontos para grifinória pelo duelo no meio do jantar e pode levar a Srta. Marlene daqui eu ainda tenho muito que conversar com o Sr. Diggory – Falou Minerva olhando para o corvinal com uma irritação nunca vista pelo maroto. Que sem pensar duas vezes sai de lá com a namorada aninhada em seus braços.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

O sábado do passeio amanheceu chuvoso, mas cheio de novidades. Amus Diggory só não foi expulso por pouco, mas perdeu o distintivo de monitor, está proibido de jogar quadribol e está em detenção ate as férias de Natal. Claro que Sirius ainda achou pouco, por ele o mínimo que poderia acontecer era o loiro perder osso por osso, contudo como o velho ditado diz: _vingança é um prato que se come frio._

Os sete amigos chegaram a Hogsmeade, mas não passaram muito tempo juntos. Lily logo arrastou James para conhecer cada mínimo detalhe do povoado, a final era o primeiro passeio do moreno ali. Sirius e Marlene foram se afastando aos poucos indo à direção aos "Três vassouras" e Peter assim que chegou correu para a "Dedos de mel". Barbara e Remus começaram a andar em silêncio sem rumo pelo povoado. Contudo algo chamou a atenção do lobisomem.

-Vem comigo – Pediu Remus puxando Barbara pela mão em direção ao "Cabeça de javali".

-Hoje nós vamos mostrar o nosso verdadeiro poder – Falou uma voz sussurrada na parte leste do bar, que só foi escutada pelos dois por eles estar escondidos atrás da curva da parede.

-Cadê o último? Perguntou um outro que estava encostado na parede oposta a dos dois grifinórios.

-Ele teve que manter as aparências – Falou um outro com um sorriso – Mas agora vamos destruir tudo.

-A gente tem que sair daqui – Sussurrou Remus para Barbara fazendo os dois saírem dali sem serem notados – Vem à gente precisa encontrar o James.

-Porque o James? Perguntou Barbara desnorteada.

-Vem logo Barbara – Falou Remus a puxando preocupado com o que poderia acontecer. Mas eles nem precisaram achá-lo para contar o que aconteceu. O ataque à vila já começará e a onda de terror era assustadora. Alunos e moradores correndo por toda parte. Os lojistas fechando as porta fingindo não escutar os apelos e gritos dos alunos que batiam nas portas desesperados por abrigo.

James já duelava com uns três ou quatro ao mesmo tempo. Lily estava do seu lado e era claro que James estava sempre de olho na sua ruiva. Sirius estava mais a frente duelando com sua prima que havia deixado o capuz cair e Marlene estava fora de vista. Remus logo pegou a varinha e Barbara o imitou entrando os dois na zona de conflito.

Atendendo as orações de todos os Aurores e professores chegaram, mas em compensação mais comensais aparatavam.

O medo, a destruição e fatalmente a marca negra em cima da vila de Hogsmeade. Hillary caiu em frente a Dedos de mel. Sem marcas, sem chances, mas uma vida perdida no horror de uma guerra que estava apenas começando.

James olhou horrorizado para a cena e a culpa chegou derrubando suas barreiras. Era como reviver o passado, só que não era sua irmã e sim sua pequena amiga. Tão nova e encontrou seu fim de maneira covarde.

Outro grito foi escutado, mas esse foi abafado pela chegada de Dumbledore. Somente Sirius e Lily foram os únicos que olharam. O primeiro nem se importou com a fuga covarde da prima correu para socorrer a menina caída e Lily ficou simplesmente estática, primeiro por ver sua amiga ensangüentada e segundo por reconhecer o feitiço que a havia atingido.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

James estava de cabeça baixa, encurvado como se o peso do mundo estivesse em suas costas.

-James a culpa não foi sua – Falou Dumbledore olhando para o rapaz com culpa.

-Claro que foi. Eu estou aqui pra descobrir quem são os comensais de Hogwarts e evitar que ataques acontecessem e principalmente evitar que uma menina como a Hill de morrer – Falou James sem levantar o rosto – Mas eu estava ocupado demais me divertindo com os marotos e com a Lily.

-James você não pode se culpar. Só lutamos de verdade quando temos alguém que amamos para protegê-los – Falou Dumbledore em tom terno – Nos temos que levantar a cabeça e tentar fazer com que essa tragédia não volte a acontecer.

-Mas...

-Sem "mas" James. Os seus amigos estão precisando de você, a Srta. Marlene foi ferida e é melhor você ir para a Ala Hospitalar, mas não se preocupe na próxima reunião da Ordem nós nos veremos – Falou Dumbledore passando a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados do menino – Agora vai.

James tentava se acalmar, respirar, pensar que tudo poderia ficar bem, mas não conseguia. Só de lembrar do corpo sem vida da pequena Hillary tinha vontade de fugir, desaparecer dali. Contudo foi só olhar para frente que encontrou o motivo que o fazia seguir em frente. Lá estava ela sentada no chão com os cabelos rubros cobrindo o rosto como uma cortina. Caminhou lentamente ate lá sentando ao lado da ruiva a abraçando forte. Não demorou muito para ele sentir sua camisa sendo molhada pelas lágrimas do seu amor. Então entendeu o que Dumbledore havia falado. Tinha que ser forte para apoiar Lily. Tinha que ser forte para protegê-la.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Sirius fazia círculos com o dedo nas costas da mão da menina. Nunca se sentira assim tão inseguro, tão assustado. Tinha medo de perdê-la.

-Si...onde é que eu to? Perguntou Marlene num fio de voz.

-Na Ala Hospitalar querida – Falou Sirius acariciando de leve a face da menina – Eu fiquei com medo de não escutar mais a sua voz.

Marlene ficou surpresa com aquela declaração. Sirius não era daqueles que fala dos seus sentimentos, mas percebeu que o rapaz estava abalado demais.

-Eu sempre vou estar com você, mesmo que já tenha partido – Falou Lene tocando o rosto dele passando sua mão para a nuca dele o puxando ate os seus lábios encostarem-se em um leve selinho.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Você ta bem? Perguntou Remus entregando uma caneca com chocolate quente a Barbara que estava sentada em uma parte isolada do Salão Comunal.

-To – Respondeu a menina em um fio de voz. Muitas coisas aconteceram naquela tarde e ver pela janela alguns pais desesperados tirando os seus filhos da escola – Eles não entendem que aqui é o único lugar seguro a se estar.

-Eles estão assustados, a final uma aluna morreu nos arredores do colégio – Disse Remus olhando de forma triste para a janela que ela antes encarava.

-Porque você falou que precisava chamar o James quando a gente escutou aquela conversa? Perguntou Barbara e Remus não parecia surpreso.

-Foi o primeiro nome que veio na minha cabeça. Ele havia comentado que os pais eram aurores e eu imaginei que ele saberia se comunicar com o ministério de forma rápida – Respondeu Remus omitindo a parte que James fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix.

-Eu to com tanto medo de tudo – Desabafou Barbara perdendo a pose de forte e abraçando o maroto que no começo do dia não queria ver nem pintado de ouro.

-Calma Babs – Pediu Remus afagando o cabelo dela com carinho – Eu não posso dizer que tudo vai ficar bem, mas eu vou sempre estar aqui cuidando de você.

-Promete? Perguntou Barbara fragilizada.

-Prometo – Falou Remus torcendo para nunca quebrar tal promessa.

**N/a: Oi gente!!**

**Nossa desculpa mesmo pela mega demora em o capítulo ficar pronto, mas é que eu tava em reta final na escola e dia 9 eu já tenho o meu primeiro vestibular. Rezem por mim, por favor. Então o próximo capítulo só começará a ser escrito depois do dia nove, mas o próximo virá o mais rápido possível.**

**Flávia-- **_Olaa!! Nossa!! Que bom que você gostou. Serio, eu também quero o James pra mim, mas como ta difícil de consegui tenho que criar né?? Hoho a Lily não é boba não...quem ia perder essa oportunidade?_

**Quero agradecer aqueles que comentaram, que já foram respondidos por e-mail, e também aqueles que colocaram a fic como alerta, favorita e minha pessoa como autora favorita. Fico muito feliz mesmo.**

**Beijos**

**Ate o próximo**

**Comentem.**


	8. E se

**Capítulo 7--E se...**

Um pano preto cobria uma das paredes do grande salão. Na mesa da Corvinal não se ouvia nem mesmo sussurros. Ate mesmo aqueles que não conviviam com a menina sentiam a perda da estudante. Dumbledore assistia tudo com expressão desolada. Via nos olhos castanho-esverdeado a dor e a vontade de revidar, mas agradeceu a Merlin por não mais ver o marco da desistência. Mas foi um par de olhos negros que lhe chamou a atenção. A indiferença, o sorriso cínico brincando nos finos lábios. Então o velho senhor percebeu que nem sempre uma vitória ou derrota é decisiva, pois àqueles que o sonho já acabou.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Sirius, não era para você estar no jantar? Perguntou Marlene enquanto olhava a comida da Ala Hospitalar com desgosto.

-Não. Prefiro ficar aqui cuidado de você – Falou Sirius sentando ao lado de na cama – Alem do que segurar vela não é a minha diversão favorita.

-O Remus e Babs se resolveram? Perguntou Lene surpresa.

-Resolveram não, mas tão naquela troca de palavras carinhosas – Falou Sirius revirando os olhos – Eu já desistir de entender aqueles dois. Ora tão morto de juntinhos e na outra só faltam se matar.

-Eu acho que eles só vão se resolver quando o Remus finalmente contar o porquê de ter acabado o namoro dos dois – Falou Marlene pensativa.

-O Aluado é teimoso, mas espero que eles conversem – Falou Sirius pensativo.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

-Você quer conversar? Perguntou James parando de andar e se escorando na parede do corredor.

-Porque você ta perguntando isso? Perguntou Lily ficando de frente para ele.

-Você ta estranha – Comentou James a olhando de forma profunda.

-Ainda to me acostumando com os novos acontecimentos – Falou Lily em tom baixo e deu um passo ficando a algunscentímetros de distância dele. Começou a fazer pequenos círculos com seu dedo indicador no peito do rapaz – É muito bom saber que você ta perto de mim, eu me sinto segura.

-Eu nunca vou me afastar de você – Falou James a abraçando antes de tomar os lábios da namorada para si.

Com tantos acontecimentos em um curto espaço de tempo fez com que esses momentos só os dois raramente ocorressem. De um tempo pra cá eles praticamente não haviam se beijado e decidiram recompensar todos os não dados com aquele. James inverteu a posição dos dois imprensando Lily na parede. A beijava como se tudo dependesse daquele momento. Era como se o doce sabor dos lábios dela o salvassem do desespero, da solidão, do medo. Lily era o seu porto seguro.

A cada instante o beijo tornava-se mais exigente, apaixonado, quente. Lily se perdia no toque, no sabor, no cheiro dele. Cada nanosegundo perto de James mostrava a ruiva o que era verdadeiramente amar alguém. Não que ela se sentisse preparada para expressar as famosas três palavrinhas em voz alta, mas ela sabia que amava James. Amava como nunca amou outro e faria tudo para proteger aquele relacionamento. Ele era importante demais para que ela o perdesse novamente.

A necessidade básica de respirar vez com que os dois fossem se separando aos pouco. Entre selinhos e pequenas mordidas carinhosas no lábio inferior James abriu os olho s  
Para se perder na intensidade daqueles olhos verdes.

-Nossa! Vocês não perdem tempo né? É só ficar sozinhos um pouquinho em um corredor que começam a se pegar – Falou Barbara rindo.

-Tu não é bem o exemplo para se falar em "se pegar em corredor" – Falou James revirando os olhos irritado com interrupção.

-Bom, eu só vim avisar que a Lene saiu da Ala Hospitalar – Falou Barbara corada mudando de assunto o mais rápido que pode – A gente vai se reunir na cozinha, ela disse que ta morrendo de fome. Sabe como é comida de hospital.

-Vocês podem ir à frente – Pediu Lily com cara de quem havia lembrado de alguma coisa importante – Eu tenho que entregar uns livros na biblioteca.

-Você quer que eu vá com você? Perguntou James preocupado.

-Não precisa amor – Disse Lily dando um selinho no namorado e acenando para a amiga.

_*Ta na hora de por um fim de vez nessa história*_ pensou a ruiva se dirigindo para o lado oposto da biblioteca.

Ela andava decidida. Nada mudaria a sua opinião. Precisa fazer aquilo para poder continuar. Agradeceu silenciosamente por velhas manias ainda serem mantidas. Andou mais rápido ao seu objetivo.

-Posso falar com você? Prometo que não vai levar nem cinco minutos – Falou Lily de modo serio e decidido, bem diferente do que ela havia usado na última conversa dos dois.

-Você sempre terá todo o meu tempo – Falou Severus surpreso com o pedido dela.

-Pois eu só quero cinco minutos – Falou Lily ríspida – Eu sei o que você é. Sei que você estava no vilarejo.

-É claro que eu estava eu também sou aluno Lily e tenho direito a ir para o passeio – Falou Severus tentando manter a calma.

-Você entendeu bem o que eu quis dizer e pelo jeito você não mudou de idéia – Disse Lily se referindo a quando eles estavam no quinto ano.

-O que te faz achar isso? Perguntou Severus suando frio. Nunca quis que o seu único amor descobrisse aquilo.

-Talvez por você ter usado o mesmo feitiço que usou no duelo contra James na Marlene – Respondeu Lily com desdém – Eu nunca pensei que você chegasse tão baixo.

-Não Lily eu faço parte daquilo que vai elevar o mundo bruxo – Falou Snape com os olhos brilhando de malicia.

Lily esqueceu que era bruxa. Esqueceu que poderia usar sua varinha. Levantou a sua mão e em um ato impensado esbofeteou o moreno.

-Você me dá nojo – Falou a ruiva com os olhos verdes faiscando de ódio – Se um dia nos fomos amigos hoje nos somos apenas inimigos, pois estamos em lados opostos de uma guerra e só não conto a ninguém o que descobrir por não ter prova, mas escute bem Snape não se aproxime nem do James nem de nenhum dos meus amigos se não eu mesmo acabo com você.

Lily saiu de lá de forma rápida e correu ate a cozinha. Sentia-se mal por ter mentido para James, mas sabia que se contasse o que faria ele perderia a cabeça. Fez cócegas na pêra e entrou na cozinha encontrando seus amigos lá. James sorriu ao vê-la entrar. Lily retribuiu o sorriso e sentou ao seu lado dando um selinho no namorado.

-Conseguiu entregar o livro? Perguntou Marlene em tom divertido.

-Consegui – Respondeu Lily decidida a mudar o rumo da conversa – E como você esta?

-Bem, quase tenho uma indigestão com aquela comida – Falou Marlene emburrada fazendo os outros rirem.

**/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/**

**Duas semanas depois**

O clima de Hogwarts aos poucos foi se normalizando. Novembro passou e Dezembro chegou trazendo a expectativa das férias de natal aos alunos. Já estava tudo combinado em relação a viajem para a casa dos Potter's. Remus ainda não sabia se poderia ir. Sirius estava empolgado em sair da escola nessa época. Marlene e Barbara já combinavam todas as roupas que iriam usar, principalmente nos bailes que aconteceriam no dia de Natal e no Ano Novo. E Lily estava um poço de nervos. A final iria conhecer os seus sogros e tinha medo que eles a odiassem, achassem que ela era pouco para o filho único. James tentava lhe acalmar dizendo que seus pais iriam amar a norinha, mas não adiantava nada.

Os dias passavam assim. E quando menos Lily esperava o dia da partida chegou. O apito do trem avisou que eles haviam chegado a Londres. Assim que desceram viram um casal acenando para eles. James sorriu tentando encorajar Lily, mas vendo que não havia adiantado pegou a sua mão e a puxou em direção aos pais.

-Alan, lá vem ele meu amor! – Exclamou Sarah empolgada sorrindo abertamente e quando James chegou perto pulou nos braços do filho o abraçando – Ai meu bebe como eu tava com saudades do meu Jimmy. Né meu nenê?

-Meu amor, eu tenho a leve impressão que você esta constrangendo o nosso filho – Falou Alan com um sorriso maroto fazendo a esposa corar e o filho rir – Então filho não vai nos apresentar essa bela moça com quem você estava de mãos dadas?

-Essa é a Lily, minha namorada – Falou James sorrindo fazendo a menina corar.

-Alan, ela não é linda? Perguntou Sarah animada fazendo o marido rir e logo abraçou a menina – Parece uma bonequinha. É um prazer conhecer a menina que amoleceu o coração do meu Jimmy.

-É um prazer Sr. e Sra. Potter – Falou Lily corada.

-Pode nos chamar pelo nome querida – Falou Alan sorrindo – E vocês devem ser os marotos e suas namoradas, certo?

-Eu sou o Sirius e esse é o Remus – Apresentou-se Sirius sorrindo – Minha namorada Marlene e a Barbara, mas ela e o Remus não estão juntos.

-Então vamos? Chamou Sarah arrastando Lily pela mão enquanto James resmungava divertido que elas o haviam abandonado. Remus se despediu dos amigos e Barbara o olhou partindo com um pressentimento ruim.

-Remus? Chamou Barbara fazendo o loiro virar a olhando assustado – Toma cuidado ta?

Ela saiu para acompanhar os outros antes que o maroto falasse qualquer coisa. Eles viajaram uns 45 minutos de carro ate chegarem a um vilarejo metade bruxo metade trouxa. Após desfazerem os feitiços de proteção os jovens ficaram surpresos com a beleza da mansão Potter. Ela era branca com um longo jardim coberto pela neve branca iluminado por luzes coloridas e pequenas fadinhas. A parte interna era ainda mais linda. Decorado com cores neutras, havia muitos quadros bruxos todos os cumprimentando dando boas vindas. Os quartos eram parecidos, só mudava a decoração, pois cada um era decorado das cores preferidas dos visitantes.

O dia passou calmo e eles logo se retiraram graças ao cansaço resultado da viajem. Aproveitando o fato dos amigos já estarem dormindo para se reunir com os pais para saber as novidades da guerra e as noticias não eram boas. A cada momento chegava a noticia de novos vilarejos trouxas atacados e se continuasse assim os trouxas logo começariam a suspeitar do mundo bruxo, mas James nem queria pensar nessa possibilidade. Antes de dormir decidiu passar na cozinha para comer alguma coisa e ao chegar lá tem uma boa surpresa.

-Sem sono? Perguntou James assustando Lily.

-Mais ou menos. Tava com cede e decidi vim beber um pouco de água – Respondeu ela com um doce sorriso – E você, meu amor?

-Praticamente a mesma coisa – Falou James se aproximado da menina com um sorriso de lado – Tava com saudades de ficar assim só eu e você, desde o que aconteceu no passeio a gente não tem tido esses momentos.

-Também estava com saudades meu amor – Falou Lily abraçando ele pela cintura.

-O que a senhorita acha de aproveitar essa oportunidade? Perguntou James sorrindo maroto e tomou os lábios da namorada para si. O beijo começou calmo, mas logo foi ficando mais quente e intenso. Não era apenas amor, era desejo, carinho, vontade. Aos poucos eles foram caminhando em direção a bancada e James rapidamente ergueu Lily a colocando sentada ali enquanto ficava entre suas pernas. A ruiva podia sentir as mãos do namorado ora nas suas costas ora na sua nuca ora na sua coxa. Lily não sabia quando tinha enlaçado a cintura dele com suas pernas, muito menos quando havia tirado a blusa do namorado. O desejo mexia com seu senso. Mas a zoada de alguém aparatando fez os dois se separarem ofegantes e envergonhados.

-Oh! Meu senhor desculpe o Tobi ele é um elfo mal eu vou me castigar meu senhor – Falava o pequeno elfo com os olhos arregalados e as orelhas baixas.

-Tobi, eu te proíbo de se castigar. Você não atrapalhou nada e pode fazer o que você veio fazer eu e a Lily já vamos – Falou James com o melhor sorriso que a frustração deixou dar, pegou a mão da Lily e a tirou da cozinha – Lily eu...

-Vem depois no meu quarto a gente precisa conversar – Falou Lily colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios dele.

-Ta. Já, já eu vou lá – Concordou James. _*Depois de um bom banho gelado* _ completou o moreno mentalmente.

**Narrado por Lily**

Ai meu Merlin! O que foi exatamente mesmo o que aconteceu há alguns minutos atrás? Céus!! Depois daquela experiência horrível que passei no meu quinto ano nunca deixei ninguém se aproximar tanto de mim, nem mesmo o Lucas e olha que a gente namorava há bem mais tempo. Mas porque com o James eu me sinto segura? Sinto desejo? E porque eu pedi para ele vim aqui? Merlin, quantas duvidas e nenhuma resposta.

-Desculpa a demora – Falou James entrando no meu quarto – Lily, desculpa. Eu sei que eu fui apresado demais, passei o sinal...

-Jay, você não precisa pedir desculpas querido – Comecei a falar com calma – Quer dizer eu também quis, mas eu acho que não foi o momento certo.

-Ahn? Perguntou James parecendo confuso e perdido.

-Jay, a gente tava se agarrando na cozinha dos seus pais. Qualquer um poderia ter pegado à gente – Falei corando de leve – Imagina se a sua mãe tivesse entrando? Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não quero ficar com você. Sei lá, você me passa um segurança que eu nunca senti com o Lucas e eu quero que você seja o meu primeiro.

O James parecia perdido e me olhava como se esperasse uma confirmação. Eu dei um leve sorriso e por fim ele saiu do transe que tava. Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto que eu adorava e me abraço apertado.

-Obrigado por confiar em mim – Falou ele sussurrando no meu ouvido e eu afundei meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Eu não tinha mais duvidas. Eu o queria. E nos tempos em que vivemos temos que aproveitar cada dia, cada momento, cada instante com a pessoa amada.

A gente ficou ali se abraçando por mais um tempo. O perfume dele era ótimo de se sentir. Era forte, mas bom se ficar perto. Era como o James uma verdadeira contradição. E eu amo essa sensação de não saber ao certo o que esperar. Faz com que o relacionamento não caia na mesmice e isso é tão diferente do que eu vivia com o Lucas exatamente o que eu sempre procurei.

-Eu acho melhor ir para o meu quarto – Disse James sussurrando.

-Tava tão bom ficar assim pertinho de você – Falei me aconchegando nos seus braços e mesmo sem ver o rosto dele eu aposto que ele ta sorrindo.

-Eu também acho – Disse ele me apertando mais forte – Mas se eu ficar mais um segundo aqui sentindo o seu perfume eu sou capaz de perder o juízo e arrancar essa camisola.

Eu rir batendo no ombro dele corando intensamente. Eu sabia que ele tava em parte e brincando e é muito bom saber que causo as mesmas reações nele que ele causa em mim.

-Então é melhor você ir – Falei sorrindo mordendo de leve o seu lábio inferior.

-Assim fica complicado né? Disse James quando beijei o seu pescoço.

-Ta...eu vou te deixar ir – Disse rindo abrindo a porta do meu quarto e o beijando antes de sair. Assim que a porta dele fechou sai do meu em direção ao quarto da Marlene que era do lado do meu, mas vi que estava vazio e quando escutei a risada dela vindo do quarto do Sirius percebi onde ela tava e fui à direção ao da Barbara.

-Babs, posso entrar? Perguntei um pouco da sua porta.

-Nossa! Graças a Merlin tem alguém ainda acordado. Perdi meu sono e fiquei olhando o céu – Falou a Barbara com um sorriso mega falso então notei que tinha algo errado com a minha amiga.

-Tem algo te preocupando? Perguntei entrando no quarto me sentando ao lado dela na janela. **(N/a: Gente, a janela é aquelas de casa antiga, bem grande, não sei se vocês sabem como é...se não me diz que procuro uma imagem.)**

-Algo escapa desses olhos verdes? Perguntou Barbara divertida eu só ri – Sei lá amiga. Eu sei que não devia, mas eu to preocupada com o Remus.

-E porque você não devia? Perguntei revirando os olhos.

-Porque a gente não é nada um por outro e essa minha preocupação ultrapassa a margem da amizade – Falou ela tristinha. Eu não sabia o porquê do Remus ter posto um ponto final na relação dos dois, mas eu, assim como todos, queria que eles se entendessem – Mas e você, o que deseja de mim?

-Eu quero que você me ajude a fazer uma poção anticoncepcional – Pedi extremamente corada.

-Você tem certeza? Perguntou Barbara surpresa com os olhos arregalados.

-Que quero sua ajuda? Perguntei divertida tentando melhorar o clima que havia se instalado – Bom você não muito boa fazendo poções, mas acho que dá pro gasto.

-Idiota – Falou a Barbara revirando os olhos – Quando foi que você tomou essa decisão?

Eu sorri de leve e comecei a contar tudo a minha amiga. Era muito bom ter alguém com quem desabafar.

**N/a: Gente, milhões de desculpas pela demora...mas entrei em um temporada de vestibular. Ai não deu para postar. Quero agradecer a minha beta Lola que ajeitou tudo direitinho.**

**Peço desculpas aos fãs do Severus...mas foi preciso fazer isso...  
**

**Queridos...vocês que comentam plx me respondam vocês querem sim ou não Nc no próximo capítulo?? Não esqueçam de responder.**

**Flávia Rosal-- **_Oii Flávia!! Nossa que bom que você gostou...o Remus e a Barbara ainda estão mal resolvidos, mas no próximo capítulo sem falta eles se resolvem. Espero que goste desse capítulo._

**Bom...comentários já respondidos por e-mail e muito obrigada a quem favoritou, colocou a fic em alerta e me colocaram como autora favorita. Brigada mesmo.**

**Beijos**

**Ate o próximo.**


	9. confesso

**Capítulo 8-- Confesso.**

Barbara olhava para tudo de modo entediado. Marlene e Sirius estavam um grude só. Para onde um ia o outro estava junto. Lily e James pareciam mais ligados do que nunca depois da decisão que haviam tomado. Era como se agora eles pudessem conversar sobre determinados assuntos sem tabus. Para espantar o tédio Barbara decidiu passear um pouco pelas redondezas do aconchegante bairro no qual estava a mansão Potter. Mas algo fez a menina mudar de idéia. Na sua frente estava Remus Lupin olhando com cara confusa para onde deveria estar a casa.

-Eu acho que você vai passar o dia ai – Falou Barbara rindo e logo abraçando o loiro, mas o soltou rápido ao lembrar que estava com raiva dele – Toma.

Ele leu o papelzinho com a letra do pai do James e a casa apareceu. Só ai que a morena percebeu que o maroto estava mancando na perna direita.

-O que aconteceu com sua perna? Perguntou a garota em tom preocupado.

-Er...eu fui para uma caçada com meu pai e me machuquei – Falou Remus, mas Barbara não pareceu acreditar muito na história contada.

-Oi Remus! Cumprimentou James assim que viu o amigo.

Sirius chegou à seguida e os três marotos subiram para o andar de cima. Lily foi "raptada" por Sarah e as duas conversavam animadamente na varanda dos Potter. Marlene riu ao lembrar do medo que Lily tinha de conhecer a sogra e passou junto a Barbara a tarde jogando xadrez bruxo.

A manha seguinte amanheceu festiva. Como todos os anos haveria na mansão Potter a festa de véspera de Natal, que reunia toda a família espalhada pelo mundo. Logo cedo os jovens começaram a arrumar a gigantesca árvore de natal, com enfeites de bola, pequenas fadas e outras coisas. A tarde foi dedicada ao embelezamento das jovens e quando deram umas dez horas da noite elas desceram para o total abobamento dos marotos.

**(N/a: Vestido das meninas. Lily: ****.?image=**** Barbara: ****.?image=**** Marlene: ****.?image=**** )**

Assim que chegou ao salão Lily foi arrastada por James, Sarah e Alan para conhecer todos os familiares. Enquanto Sarah a olhava com carinho Alan brincava dizendo que o destino já estava traçado, quando o Potter ama uma mulher ou ele acaba solteiro ou casado com ela. James acompanhava todo o movimento rindo e Lily corava a cada palavra dita pelo sogro.

Mas a festa só começou realmente após a troca dos presentes. Os adultos se retiraram e foram para o salão retangular ao lado do que antes estavam. Lily e James sentaram em uma mesa afastada aproveitando os momentos sozinhos. Marlene e Sirius haviam sumido do salão e Barbara escapando de mais um primo chato de James saiu para o jardim.

-Sozinha? Perguntou Remus se aproximando dela cautelosamente.

-O que você quer? Perguntou Barbara virando para encará-lo – Você ta me seguindo por acaso?

-Porque você não para de me dar patadas e admite que me ama? Perguntou Remus como se tivesse desistindo de lutar contra o inevitável.

-E porque eu faria isso? Para aumentar o seu ego e depois mais uma vez você apenas dizer que acabou? Questionou Barbara irritada.

-Você não entende que eu só fiz aquilo para de proteger! Gritou Remus se xingando mentalmente por ter começado aquela discussão, mas era difícil demais para ele vê-la e não tocá-la, vê-la e não poder beijá-la, vê-la e não poder dizer o quanto ela estava linda aquela noite.

-E posso saber do que você me protegeria? Perguntou Barbara levemente debochada.

-De mim! Gritou Remus raivoso – Eu sou um lobisomem, Barbara.

Remus calou-se após a revelação. Havia chegado à hora da verdade. Ele esperou para ver qual seria a sua reação. O medo de ela sair correndo ou de mostrar o quanto estava enojado por ter sido tocada por ele corroia o seu peito. Porém, a única reação vinda foi a mão da menina atingido com força sua face.

-Seu idiota! Brigou Barbara grunhindo de raiva – Você acabou com o nosso relacionamento por causa disso?

-Quer motivo melhor? Perguntou Remus assustado com a reação da menina.

-Seu idiota eu já sei que você é um lobisomem desde o ano passado. Eu me apaixonei por você independente dos seus mistérios com maldição ou não – Falou Barbara se aproximando dele – Eu quero você. Eu te amo.

Remus ficou olhando para ela sem reagir às palavras que ela havia proferido.

-Remus, eu me declarei pra você e você vai ficar só olhando para a minha cara? Perguntou Barbara abismada.

-Barbara, para um relacionamento acontecer é preciso ter duas pessoas normais envolvidas – Falou Remus em tom triste.

-Sabe, você tem razão em uma coisa. Eu não quero uma pessoa que fica a todo segundo se menosprezando perto de mim – Falou Barbara com os olhos marejados começando a se afastar, mas foi impedida quando Remus segurou seu pulso – O que é?

-Eu não posso te deixar partir de novo, Barbara – Falou ele a puxando para perto de si – Eu te amo, Babs. Fica comigo, mesmo eu sendo um idiota retardado.

Ela sorriu tocando o rosto do rapaz com delicadeza. Foi se aproximando de forma lenta e gradual ficando a milímetros de distancia dele. Sorriu como se assim dissesse que agora tudo tava bem, que mais nada estava entre os dois. Remus a beijou e como eles sentiam falta disso.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Lily acordou na manha seguinte com um leve sorriso no rosto. Apesar de não gostar exatamente da data em que estavam se sentia leve, contente, animada, como a muito tempo não se sentia nessa data. Passou mais alguns minutos ainda deitada criando coragem de sair da cama quentinha e confortável.

Após uma meia hora ela saia do quarto já de banho tomado e com a coragem retomada. Sorriu ao olhar de forma marota para a porta em frente ao seu quarto e rezando para ele ainda esta dormindo entrou. Andou lentamente sem fazer barulho ate ao lado da cama dele e sentou na beirada. Quase desistiu de acordá-lo ao ver como ele ficava lindo dormindo. O James intimidador, forte sumia para dá lugar ao um James calma e aparentemente inofensivo.

-Vai ficar só olhando? Perguntou James com a voz sonolenta fazendo Lily pular de susto.

-Você ta acordado desde quando? Perguntou a ruiva indignada.

-Desde a hora que você abriu a porta – Respondeu ele sentando na cama pegando seus óculos – Posso saber o que a senhorita esta fazendo aqui tão cedo.

-Primeiro, nem é tão cedo assim e segundo, eu vim te acordar – Respondeu Lily ainda de pé.

-Vem aqui! Ele chamou manhoso e Lily sorriu deitando ao lado dele abraçando o corpo do namorado com força – Tava com saudades.

-Eu também – Falou a menina beijando de leve o pescoço do moreno.

-Ta com muita pressa de descer? – Perguntou James beijando a nuca da garota.

-Nenhuma – Respondeu Lily antes de beijar o namorado.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

A luz entrou sem piedade no quarto acordado a morena que lá estava. Marlene abriu os olhos estranhando a cama e quando as lembranças da noite seguinte surgiram na sua mente ela abriu os olhos e sentou na cama. Do seu lado estava Sirius deitado com o braço caído que antes estava na sua cintura. Marlene passou as duas mãos pelo rosto e nem reparou que o moreno que estava no seu lado acordou.

-Arrependida? Perguntou Sirius anormalmente serio e Marlene pode detectar um pouco de magoa também.

-Não – Respondeu ela ainda com as mãos no rosto – Só estou me adaptando à nova realidade.

-Você tem medo do que? Perguntou Sirius abraçando as costas da menina.

-De...sei lá...agora que a gente, bem você sabe...

-Você tem medo que eu termine com você? Perguntou Sirius abismado – Lene, eu sei que não sou daqueles caras que a toda hora ficam falando do que estão sentindo, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu sou louco por você. Eu amo você. E o que aconteceu entre a gente foi especial e eu fico magoado em pensar que você acha que eu só estava com você para tirar a sua virgindade.

-Sirius, eu nunca pensei isso – Falou Marlene esquecendo a vergonha e virou para encará-lo – É só que às vezes bate uma insegurança.

-Vamos fazer um trato – Propôs Sirius segurando as mãos dela entre as suas – Quando qualquer um de nós tiver um momento de insegurança, temos que falar pro outro. Feito?

-Feito – Respondeu ela o olhando com carinho – Eu te amo.

-Eu também – Falou Sirius revirando os olhos.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

Barbara desceu as escadas quase saltitando. Vendo certo loiro no fim dela pulos nos braços dele rindo alto.

-Eu tava com saudade de ter você assim me abraçando – Falou Remus.

-Lily, isso é uma ilusão ou o Aluado ta abraçando a Barbara? Perguntou James atrapalhando o casal.

-Não é impressão amor – Disse Lily rindo divertida.

-É incrível como esse Potter atrapalha os nossos momentos – Falou Barbara emburrada fazendo os outros três rirem da carinha dela.

-Eu adoro quando você faz esse biquinho – Falou Remus fazendo a menina corar roubando um beijo.

-Ei, olha a agarração – Falou James divertido.

-Olha quem fala...vocês estavam quase se engolindo ontem na festa – Disse Remus fazendo Lily corar e James sorri maroto.

-Bem, isso não é nada que se tenha que comentar – Falou James abraçando os ombros da namorada.

-Vamos tomar o café da manha – Pediu Lily tentando mudar logo de assunto.

-Vamos!! Disse Barbara arrastando o namorado pela mão e Lily e James o seguiram.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Você não acha que é melhor a gente descer – Falou Marlene com a fala mansa depois dos dois tomarem banho.

-Hum...acho que não – Falou Sirius em tom malicioso beijando a nuca dela – Ta tão bom aqui só eu e você.

-Mas, Sirius já é tarde e aposto que o povo vai morrer de falar – Disse Marlene com um fio de voz tentando argumentar contra si, a final era quase impossível querer sair dos braços de Sirius quando ele estava assim tão carinhoso.

-Você quer mesmo descer? Perguntou ele sorrindo maroto passando a mão lentamente pela barriga da namorada.

-Tenho sim – Falou ela levantando se afastando dele – Só vou pentear o cabelo.

Sirius deitou novamente na cama assistindo a morena pentear lentamente os cabelos ainda úmidos. Ele sorriu abobado e logo se repreendeu ao ver a sua expressão sonhadora refletida no espelho. Nunca se imaginou assim tão preso a uma pessoa. Nunca havia sentindo isso. Essa vontade de proteger, de estar sempre perto, de querer apenas ela no seu futuro.

Com certeza era uma daquelas ironias do destino que o James fala. Eu, logo eu que sempre achei que nunca iria me prender a uma mulher estou aqui apaixonado. E o mais incrível era que eu gostava disso. Gostava de depender de um sorriso dela para se sentir feliz. Ele agora tinha alguém por quem lutar...vencer...voltar.

-O que foi? Perguntou Marlene o olhando pelo espelho – Você ta me olhando de uma forma diferente.

-Só te admirando – Falou ele levantando a abraçando por trás dando alguns beijos em seu pescoço.

-Você anda tão sentimental – Disse Marlene sorrindo de lado enquanto ele a abraçava.

-Não ta gostando? Perguntou Sirius beijando a nuca dela.

-Eu to particularmente amando esse seu lado – Respondeu Marlene sorrindo e virando para ele o beijando intensamente – Eu te amo.

-Eu também sua boba – Falou ele me beijando novamente.

-Dessa forma a gente não vai daqui nunca – Falou Marlene rindo.

-E quem disse que eu quero sair? Perguntou o maroto a pegando no colo e a recolocando na cama.

-Sirius – Repreendeu Marlene, mas não disse mais nada, pois estava muito ocupada com o namorado.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

A tarde passou calma e sem muitos acontecimentos. Assim que Marlene e Sirius finalmente desceram as meninas a arrastaram para cima e logo começaram o interrogatório. James e Remus perguntaram as coisas básicas, mas não conseguiram muitas informações com Sirius, pois esse estava com a mente longe e um sorriso abobado que ate então era inédito no rosto do irônico Sirius Black.

O dia 31 chegou trazendo a ansiedade de mais um ano que acaba e um novo ano que começa. A sensação de novo, de que eles haviam sobrevivido mais um ano. Ou se for olhar em uma perspectiva mais deprimente, um ano a menos em suas vidas. Cada um ali tinha os seus próprios sonhos, demores. Mas, com certeza uma prece era a mesma. Que no próximo ano eles ainda estivessem vivos e juntos.

-Que carinha é essa? Perguntou Lily sentando na frente dele no balcão da cozinha.

-Só estava fazendo uma retrospectiva desse ano – Respondeu ele pegando a mão dela e acariciando de leve.

-E o que você achou dele? Quis saber a ruiva com um tímido sorriso.

-Que eu ganhei a mais linda flor para mim – Respondeu James beijando a mão da ruiva – Eu ainda tenho tanto coisa pra te contar.

-E você vai contar, mas hoje é dia de falar só de coisa boa – Disse Lily sorrindo apertando a mão dele com carinho.

-É verdade – Concordou James sorrindo.

-Jay, eu quero ser sua – Afirmou Lily após um breve silêncio entre os dois – Eu quero ser sua essa noite.

James passou alguns segundos encarando a sua namorada surpreendido com a forma direta que ela havia falado. Ele sabia que nesses últimos dias eles haviam conversado e muito sobre o assunto, mas foi pego de surpresa.

-Você tem certeza? Perguntou o moreno acariciando a mão dela.

-Mais do que nunca na minha vida – Afirmou Lily e James levantou ficando parado na frente dela. Passou as costas da mão delicadamente pela bochecha corada de frio ou vergonha.

-Eu te amo – Declarou James dando um singelo selinho nela antes que os marotos e suas devidas namoradas entrassem fazendo barulho.

**Narrado por Lily**

A casa dos Potter's estava muito linda. A Sra. Potter, ops, a Sarah adorava as festas de fim de ano e sempre fazia festa no Natal e no Ano Novo, ou seja, nós a estávamos ajudando com a decoração que seria toda em branco e dourado.

Não tive muito tempo para conversar com o James depois do que tinha falado na cozinha. Eu sei que ele havia se surpreendido, mas como sempre fez eu me senti confortável e acolhida. A Barbara falava de alguma coisa sobre o vestido que usaria hoje, mas eu não mais prestava atenção. Estava presa naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados que me encaravam tão intensamente que era como se ele pudesse ler a minha mente.

-Esquece Babs, essa ai é caso perdido...é só o James olhar para ela que vai para a Jameslândia – Falou Lene em um tom pra lá de irônico.

-Olha quem fala – Falou Barbara rindo – Se o Sirius chegasse aqui agora duvido que você lembre do próprio nome.

-Bom, nem você pode falar Babs, a final não devemos lembrar o que acontece quando certo loiro aparece – Falei rindo da cara que minha amiga fez.

-A gente ta perdida – Falou Barbara suspirando e rindo em seguida – Vocês se imaginaram apaixonadas pelos marotos assim no começo do ano?

-Lembrando que eu nem conhecia o James no começo do ano – Disse sorrindo de forma quase nostálgica – Mas, é como se eu sempre tivesse esperado por ele. Eu o amo.

-A gente sabe. E não Babs eu nunca imaginei me apaixonando por alguém como o Sirius – Respondeu Marlene seria – Quer dizer ele era tão galinha e agora ta tão diferente...céus, eu to apaixonada.

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

-Isso é realmente patético – Desabafou Sirius revirando os olhos.

-O que é patético além da sua cara de tacho olhando para a Marlene, Almofadinha? Perguntou Remus rindo.

-Exatamente isso – Disse Sirius gesticulando com a mão – Nós, marotos, todos encoleirados.

-Quer ir terminar com a Marlene para voltar a galinhar? Perguntou James divertido – Porque eu não troco a posição de namorado da Lily por nada.

-Não Pontas irritante – Falou Sirius revirando os olhos – Eu nunca imaginei que fosse amar uma pessoa. Amar.

-É eu sei como esse verbo pode parecer absurdo – Disse Remus olhando de canto de olho para a namorada.

-Vamos parar com essa melação? Perguntou James divertido – Hoje é um dia especial. Muito especial.

***-*-*-*-***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lily se olhou novamente no grande espelho que havia no seu quarto procurando alguma imperfeição na roupa que usava. Era trajava um belo vestido rosa chá que ia ate um pouco acima do joelho. Era tomara que caia e extremamente delicado. Usava os cabelos ruivos soltos com a franja de lado e as pontas cacheadas. A sandália de salto fino e alta e a maquilagem delicada lhe davam um ar quase angelical. Sorriu para a sua imagem imaginando o que James pensaria quando a visse assim aparentemente calma, mas por dentro uma tempestade de pensamentos.

-Você ta linda – Afirmou Barbara entrando com tudo no quanto da amiga.

-Olha quem fala – Disse Lily rindo quando a amiga a empurrou para poder se admirar no espelho.

Barbara usava um vestido vermelho também tomara que caia, mas baloné. **(N/a: Espero que tenham entendido, porque eu não sei como escreve a palavrinha :( ) **Era levemente mais curto do que o de Lily e a sandália alta também vermelha e a maquilagem destacando os olhos e a boca lhe davam um ar bastante mulher.

-Vocês vão sair ainda hoje? Sabe...quero passar a meia noite com o Sirius – Falou Marlene na porta com um ar levemente irritado.

Lene usava um vestido branco longo, mas que destacava cada curva sua quando ela se movimentava. Assim como o das outras duas era tomara que caia e no busto havia algumas pedrinhas dando um ar elegante ao vestido. Usava uma bela sandália prateada alta e assim como Barbara preferiu uma maquilagem mais destacada.

-E porque não desceu sozinha? Perguntou Babs irônica ajeitando lentamente o cabelo.

-E a nossa entrada triunfal? Perguntou Marlene como se estivesse falando o obvio – Essa noite tem que ser muito especial.

-Sim...ela vai ser muito especial – Concordou Lily colocando seus brincos e com um sorriso mínimo.

Quando elas finalmente desceram o salão de festas já estava inteiramente lotado. Lily podia ver de longe James conversando com os pais e um senhor que parecia ser da família. Barbara revirou os olhos quando viu Remus conversando seriamente como o tio de James que era inominável.

-O que é que o Sirius pensa que esta fazendo? Perguntou Marlene com os olhos faiscando quando viu Sirius conversar alegremente com uma bela mulher.

-Conversando? Perguntou Barbara irônica.

-Você não estaria tão irônica se o Remus estivesse conversando com uma mulher em vez de um velho – Falou Marlene amarga.

-Lene, você ama o Sirius? Perguntou Lily em tom calmo.

-Amo – Respondeu Marlene.

-Então você precisa confiar nele – Disse Lily ainda em tom calmo – Quem ama confia.

Marlene assistiu sua amiga sair com a boca entreaberta. Olhou para Barbara e ela apenas acenou com a cabeça saindo para junto de Remus. A morena suspirou pesadamente antes de andar o mais confiante que pode em direção ao namorado. Respirou fundo e rezou intimamente para que sua voz não saísse muito ríspida.

-Incomodo? Perguntou Marlene chegando perto de Sirius.

-Claro que não amor. Você ta linda – Falou Sirius dando um selinho na namorada e ignorou o olhar surpreso dela – Deixa eu te apresentar, essa é a minha prima Andrômeda ex-Black e agora Tonks a parte boa da família.

-Ola Marlene! Eu tava morrendo de curiosidade para conhecer a menina que deu jeito em Sirius Black – Disse Andrômeda com um sorriso simpático.

-É um prazer conhecê-la – Disse Marlene tentando esconder a surpresa na voz.

-Bom, mas é melhor eu ir, o Ted ta sozinho – Comentou Andrômeda e depois de um sorriso gentil se afastou do casal.

-Você pensou que eu tava flertando com ela né? Perguntou Sirius olhando de forma seca para a namorada.

-Não – Respondeu Marlene rapidamente.

-Eu sei quando você esta mentindo, Marlene – Falou Sirius e a falta do apelido atingiu a menina como uma tapa na cara – Quando você começar a confiar em mim você me procura.

A mulher olhou ele sair com o coração pequeno. O fantasma da insegurança casado com o da desconfiança assombrava o seu relacionamento e sabia que se não aprendesse a deixá-los para trás perderia umas das pessoas mais importantes da sua vida para sempre.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Remus, dá para você me dar um pouquinho de atenção? Perguntou Barbara fazendo manha com direito ate a bico, que o loiro achou adorável.

-Desculpa amor – Falou Remus a abraçando com carinho – Você ta muito linda sabia?

-Brigada – Falou Barbara beijando de leve o pescoço do lobo – Você também está muito elegante. Definitivamente azul escuro é sua cor.

Remus riu do comentário da namorada corando muito. Ele usava uma blusa social azul escuro com as mangas dobradas ate o cotovelo.

-Adoro quando você cora – Falou Barbara sorrindo abertamente – Fica muito, muito, muito lindo.

-Quer dizer que a senhorita me acha lindo? Perguntou Remus corando mais um pouco, mas mesmo assim o tom era divertido.

-Eu te acho maravilhoso – Disse Barbara ficando beijando o queixo dele.

-Só você mesmo, Babs – Falou ele a beijando com carinho.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Lily, eu posso falar com você? Perguntou Marlene chegando perto de Lily e James que conversavam entre sussurros.

-Claro que sim amiga – Disse Lily com um sorriso amigável – Volto já, amor.

As duas saíram de perto de James que aproveitou para ir falar com Sirius que estava sentado sozinho em uma mesa parecendo bastante irritado.

-O que houve? Perguntou James sentando ao lado do maroto.

-A Marlene que não confia em mim – Respondeu Sirius amargurado.

-Eu acho que o seu passado não ajuda – Comentou James solenemente.

-Eu também – Concordou Sirius olhando para o rosto aflito dela.

-Minha mãe me disse uma vez que o que você faz na virada do ano vai se repetir pelo resto do ano novo – Falou James em tom ameno – Você quer mesmo passar o ano brigando com a Lene?

-Não – Respondeu Sirius e levantou da mesa do nada indo à direção as duas amigas que conversavam.

-Lily, eu posso falar com a Marlene? Perguntou Sirius.

-É claro. Vou lá pro James – Disse Lily e assim que chegou perto do namorado sentou no colo dele – O que você falou para o Sirius?

-Nada de mais – Respondeu James beijando o ombro dela – Eu já falei que te amo?

-Essa noite? Ainda não – Respondeu Lily rindo.

-Nossa!! Eu te amo Srta. Lily – Falou James sorrindo beijando o pescoço dela.

-Gente!! Só falta um minuto!! Gritou Sarah animada e todos foram para o jardim para assistir a chuva de fogos.

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

-FELIZ ANO NOVO!! Gritou os bruxos que estavam reunidos. Os casais se beijaram como manda o ritual e logo todos se abraçavam desejando o que a de melhor naquele ano.

O tumulto que a meia-noite provocou aos poucos foi se dissipando e as pessoas voltaram para a tarde interna da mansão onde a banda lhe proporcionava músicas para todos os gostos. Ora romântica embalando os casais a dançarem bem juntinhos aproveitando o momento. Ora agitada levando os jovens a pista de dança.

**(N/A: Gente, cena com Nc 17...quem não gostar pode pular para a nota da autora no final)**

Apenas um casal se afastava da aglomeração de pessoas. De mãos dadas eles subiram as escadas. Entraram no quarto do maroto e como bom bruxo James trancou a porta e bloqueou o som.

-Você ta bem? Perguntou James olhando para ruiva que havia se sentado na cama para tirar as sandálias.

-To – Respondeu ela com um leve sorriso levantando e ficando bem próxima dele.

-Você tem certeza que quer isso, amor? Perguntou James passando a mão lentamente pelos cabelos ruivos da namorada.

-Se você me perguntar novamente eu vou te bater – Falou Lily em tom de riso escondendo o nervosismo – Eu quero ser sua. Eu te amo.

James não disse nada. Passou a mão fria pelo rosto corado da menina. Sorriu com carinho antes de tocar os lábios dele nos dela. Sugou lentamente o lábio inferior dela fazendo Lily soltar um baixo gemido. Sorrindo de encontro a boca dela passou sem pressa a ponta da língua pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Permissão logo concedida. O beijo se desenvolveu lento e delicado. Um castro beijo entre amantes sedentos.

Eles se afastaram e o moreno baixou o rosto começando a distribuir pequenos beijos pelo pescoço alvo da ruiva. Lily suspirou segurando-se em James para não cair e jogando a cabeça para trás deixando o pescoço mais exposto. O maroto raspou os dentes de leve na pele branca sugando prazerosamente o canto em questão fazendo com que pequenas manchas arroxeadas surgissem e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso quando Lily o segurou mais forte, adora saber as sensações que provocava nela. Começou a subir os beijos mordendo com carinho o lóbulo da orelha da namorada.

-Você não acha que poderíamos ficar bem mais confortável? Perguntou James em um tom rouco e sensual, que Lily ate então nunca tinha escutado.

-Acho que seria perfeito – Falou Lily em um último fio de voz.

Ele não disse mais nada. Pegou ela no colo com rapidez sentindo a maciez da tez da sua coxa. Depositou-a afetuosamente na cama deitando por cima dela segurando o seu peso pelo braço que havia sido posicionada ao lado do corpo dela. Começou a beijar o seu pescoço enquanto ela lutava contra os botões da camisa dele. Lily bufou irritada quando não conseguiu. Porque tudo parecia ser tão complicado quando se desejava, e muito, alguma coisa?

-Desculpa – Disse a ruiva antes de puxar a blusa dele com força fazendo ela se abrir por mal. James riu divertido enquanto Lily passava as mãos pelo peito agora despido do moreno.

-Você esta me devendo uma blusa – Falou James em tom divertido e surpreendido quando Lily fez força fazendo com que as posições se invertessem. Agora ela estava por cima sentada na barriga dele fazendo o vestido rosa subir mostrando parte de sua coxa. A mulher se inclinou beijando o pescoço do maroto entre leves mordidas e beijos delicados arrancando do maroto baixo gemidos de prazer.

James aproveitando da posição começou a acariciar a coxa dela passando a ponta dos dedos frios pela extremidade quente de sua pele. Um contraste que ele achou perfeito. Começou a subir o vestido tocando toda a extremidade dela a fazendo ficar apenas de roupa intima. Lily não conseguiu evitar o rubor na suas faces e não mostrou resistência quando James mudou novamente as posições.

Ele tomou seus lábios para si a beijando com desejo. Era um beijo quente, apaixonado, enlouquecedor. Os beijos voltaram ao pescoço dela e lentamente foram descendo. Passando a mão pelas costas dela James começou a brigar com o fecho do sutiã e quando finalmente a livrou da peça não conseguiu não parar para admirá-la.

-Você é tão linda – Sussurrou o moreno – Simplesmente perfeita.

Quando notou o constrangimento da namorada voltou a beijá-la escondendo o sorriso. A mão que antes estava na coxa dela foi subindo lentamente acariciando sua barriga ate chegar ao seio direito e um leve toque a fez arfar arqueando as costas de prazer.

Sorrindo pela nova descoberta James desceu a trilha de beijos que antes se concentrava apenas do pescoço para o seio esquerdo. Os beijos começaram tímidos, mas os gemidos proferidos pela ruiva o incentivou a ser mais ousado. Enquanto um lábio encobria o mamilo esquerdo à mão acariciava com luxuria o seio direito.

-James!! Gemeu Lily alto sentindo uma onda de prazer arrebentar em seus sentidos.

Ele sorriu novamente voltando a beijar os lábios já inchados da namorada. O corpo dela ainda estava mole quando ele começou a tocar marotamente a parte interna da sua coxa. Lily suspirou enfiando as unhas nas costas largas do namorado passando as mãos por toda a sua extensão. Acariciou as nádegas do namorado e passou lentamente as mãos pelo cós da calça abrindo o botão de forma receosa fazendo James gemer.

O maroto que naquela noite queria dar o máximo de prazer à namorada tirou lentamente a sua calçinha a deixando nua. Tirou sua calça e ela pode notar o tamanho de sua excitação. Ela não conseguiu evitar e estremeceu.

-Calma – Pediu James em tom amoroso – Eu te amo Srta. Lily.

Na tentativa de acalmá-la James passou o dedo por sua feminilidade a fazendo novamente arquear as costas.

-Oh James! Gemeu Lily enlouquecida pelo prazer e o moreno notou que era a hora.

Então aconteceu. Lily soltou um gemido num misto de dor e prazer, mas não uma dor ruim e sim uma suportável que logo foi substituída por um prazer indescritível, mágico. Era uma fusão de corpos, sentimentos, desejos...eles eram um só. O ápice que os levou aos céus em um desejo que não era puramente carnal. Ela agora era totalmente dele.

**N/a: Oi gente!!**

**Eu sei que demorei e muito, mas foi tudo culpa dos meus vestibulares. **

**Então...Feliz 2009!!!!**

**E ****peguem leve nas criticas sobre o Nc...tipo, esse é o segundo que eu escrevo então não sei se ficou bom.**

**Comentários respondidos por e-mail.**

**E comentem esse também ta??**

**=*****

**Ate o próximo.**


	10. tudo mudasse

**Capítulo 9-- ...tudo mudasse **

**Narrado por James**

É incrível como eu não cansava daquela visão. O rosto adormecido banhado por fracos raios de sol que entravam pela cortina branca. O cabelo rubro entrando em furioso contraste com a tonalidade creme da fronha do travesseiro. Os intempestivos olhos verdes fechados com tanta tranqüilidade que eu não conseguia deixar que um largo sorriso se espalhasse pelo meu rosto.

Lembro da primeira vez que ela dormiu nos meus braços no primeiro dia do ano. Lembro da sensação de estar completo, do seu calor me aquecendo. Mesmo depois de três meses a euforia de tê-la ainda me contagiava a cada momento. Desde um breve abraço a um beijo repleto de luxúria.

Os NIEM's estavam muito próximos e a minha ruiva estava cada vez mais neurótica com os estudos, então os nossos encontros noturnos ficavam cada vez mais raros. Se eu não tivesse praticamente seqüestrado ela da biblioteca com certeza não a teria nos meus braços agora.

-Bom dia! Disse Lily com um breve sorriso se espreguiçando.

-Bom dia, amor – Falei dando um selinho nela – Dormiu bem?

-Tem como dormir mal do seu lado? Perguntou ela me abraçando – Ainda bem que hoje é sábado.

-É sim – Concordei sorrindo a beijando com carinho.

Passamos mais um tempo lá só curtindo a companhia do outro ate a Lily dizer que já estava ficando tarde e queria estudar. Concordei bem contrariado e fomos andando pelos corredores abraçados. Quando chegamos ao salão comunal a Barbara pulou do sofá que ate então estava sentada e correu ate a Lily. Nós não tivemos nem tempo de nos despedir, porque a Babs arrastou a Lily com tudo para o dormitório.

Eu ri do modo afoito da Barbara às vezes era ate difícil lembrar que ela namorava o Remus que sempre era tão calmo. Mas, eu sei o quanto eles eram felizes juntos. No quanto o Remus estava mais calmo nas luas cheias principalmente na hora de enfrentar as dores do dia seguinte, a Barbara sempre estava lá para fazer carinho e dar apoio.

-Ola marotos! Cumprimentei alegremente, mas estranhei o fato deles não responder – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Responde Sirius – Mandou Remus e eu comecei a ficar preocupado.

-Você brigou com a Lene? Perguntei solidário. Eu sei o quanto é ruim brigar com a namorada.

-Eu traí a Marlene – Falou o Sirius e eu me sentei olhando para ele abismado – Não me olha assim. Vai dizer que você nunca achou outra garota bonita além da Lily e não imaginou como seria ficar com ela?

-Claro que já imaginei, mas não arriscaria nunca o meu namoro por uma ficada – Respondi reprovando o seu ato.

-Foi só uma fez ta? Falou o Sirius tentando se convencer – Não vai acontecer novamente.

-É bom mesmo Sirius – Disse Remus levantando – A Marlene não merece isso.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

-Nossa Babs! Exclamou Lily passando a mão pelo braço – Posso saber o que aconteceu?

-Lily – Chamou a Marlene com cara de choro – A minha menstruação ta atrasada há duas semanas.

-Vocês não se cuidam não? Perguntou Sakura abismada.

-Aconteceu, Lily – Disse Marlene entre soluços.

-Isso não é desculpa Marlene – Falou Lily nervosa – Meu merlin, isso vai mudar a vida de vocês se confirmado.

-Lily, briga com a Lene depois – Pediu Barbara com pena da amiga.

-É lógico que eu vou brigar, ela tem que ter a mínima idéia da burrada que vez – Disse Lily passando a mão pelo rosto – Eu vou falar pedir ao Slughorn uma ordem para entrar na ala restrita da biblioteca lá deve ter alguma poção que possa confirmar as nossas suspeitas.

-Brigada, Lily – Pediu Marlene abraçando a ruiva.

-Não se preocupa amiga...eu e a Barbara vamos ta sempre com você – Disse Lily e Barbara se juntou no abraço formando um abraço triplo.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-James, eu posso falar com você – Pediu Lily batendo na porta do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano.

-Pode entrar – Gritou Remus e Lily o fez.

-Como vocês conseguem viver nessa bagunça? Perguntou Lily olhando chocada para o chão do dormitório todo cheio de roupas que ela não conseguiu definir se estavam limpas ou sujas.

-Oi amor – Cumprimentou James saindo do banheiro só com calça do uniforme e os cabelos molhados.

-Oi Jay – Cumprimentou Lily tentando manter o foco –Será que posso falar com você a sós?

-Minha deixa – Falou Remus rindo e saindo do dormitório deixando o casal sozinho.

-Hum! Posso saber o que a senhorita quer de mim? Perguntou James se aproximando com passos lentos da namorada.

-Eu preciso de uma ajudinha sua – Respondeu ela – Eu quero que você pegue esses ingredientes no estoque de poções do Slughorn.

-Só isso? Perguntou James pegando o pergaminho com alguns nomes conhecidos dele – Pra que você precisa?

-Problemas femininos – Respondeu Lily tentando enganar o namorado.

-Amor, mas poção para cólica não se consegue na enfermaria? Questionou James e Lily olhou para ele com carinho.

-Não é exatamente esse tipo de problema querido – Disse Lily ficando corada.

-Ah! É para a poção anticoncepcional, certo? Perguntou James com um sorriso malicioso.

-É exatamente para isso – Concordou Lily agradecendo a desculpa.

-Então te trago isso em meia hora – Falou James a puxando pela cintura colando seus corpos.

-Pervertido – Disse Lily rindo antes de beijá-lo com carinho.

-À noite eu quero conversar com você – Falou James ainda abraçado com a namorada.

-Ta certo – Respondeu Lily sem nem pensar direito na proposta dele – Agora vai pegar os ingredientes.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

James assim como prometido voltou rápido com os ingredientes. A poção era fácil de fazer, pelo jeito os criadores já podiam imaginar a necessidade das pessoas que a usariam.

-Ela esta pronta. Se ficar azul você está grávida e se ficar vermelha – Explicou Lily tentando parecer calma – Só é preciso que você derrube duas gotas de sangue e pronto.

Marlene suspirou pesadamente e fez um pequeno furo no dedo deixando cair na poção exatamente duas gotas do seu sangue. Segundos se arrastaram lentamente e as três prenderam a respiração no mesmo instante. A poção ganhou uma forte coloração azul.

-Eu..eu vou falar com o Sirius – Anunciou Marlene saindo do quarto atordoada.

-Você acha que ele vai reagir bem? Perguntou Barbara preocupada.

-Não sei, mas eu sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer – Respondeu Lily sentindo um aperto no coração.

E realmente aconteceu. Em menos de meia hora Marlene apareceu no dormitório aos prantos. Lily e Barbara foram ao seu encontro abraçando a morena com força ate que ela começou a se acalmar.

-O que aconteceu, Lene? Perguntou Barbara incerta – Ele não aceitou bem a noticia?

-Eu não cheguei a contar – Falou Marlene tentando controlar a imensa vontade de chorar – Quando eu o entrei para contar ele estava se atracando com uma garota da corvinal.

-E o que você fez? Perguntou Lily chocada.

-Falei umas verdades e sai de lá antes que desabasse ali na frente deles – Respondeu Lene se deitando – Vocês podem me deixar um pouco sozinha?

-Claro querida! – Respondeu Lily enrolando ela – Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

As duas saíram do dormitório e antes que Lily pudesse dizer alguma coisa Barbara pegou sua mão e a arrastou para o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano. Sem bater na porta Barbara entraram com tudo encontrando Sirius sentado na cama escondendo o rosto com as mãos, Remus em pé, James sentado em sua cama na frente do outro moreno e Peter comendo. Assim que Sirius levantou o rosto para ver quem entrará Barbara deu uma bofetada na sua cara.

-Você é um completo idiota. Você faz idéia que acabou de magoar uma pessoa muito especial? Perguntou Barbara fazendo todos do quarto a olharem assustados – Mas, sabe o que é que me acalma, Black, é saber que por mais difícil que seja no momento uma hora ela vai te esquecer, e sabe por quê? Porque você fez questão de ser apenas mais um na vida dela, um que a magoou de forma terrível, mas apenas mais um que quando sair da escola ela nem vai lembrar o nome. E você Lupin vamos que eu quero ter uma conversa seria com o senhor!

Remus como um rapaz inteligente e que preza a vida seguiu a namorada raivosa. O quarto caiu em um silêncio mortal após a saída do casal.

-Vai me bater também? Perguntou Sirius em tom rouco olhando para o chão.

-Não. Eu sei que você ainda vai se arrepender e muito por essa escolha – Respondeu Lily o olhando com firmeza sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento.

-Lily, porque a gente não deixa o Almofadinha pensar? A gente tem o que conversar – Falou James passando a mão pelo ombro da ruiva a tirando do dormitório.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**Narrado por Lily**

-A Marlene está bem? Perguntou James quando chegamos à sala precisa.

-Não, mas eu espero realmente que ela fique – Respondi segurando sua mão – Mas, o que era de tão importante que você tinha pra falar para mim?

O James perdeu a expressão amigável de sempre e ficou serio me assustando. Então ele começou a relatar. Contou desde a morte da sua irmã ate o motivo que o levou a sair de Durmstrang. Ele explicou calmamente sobre a Ordem da Fênix e seu papel nela e no fim do seu relato a ruiva já o estava abraçando com ele chorando pelas dores que não pode evitar que ele sentisse.

-Eu sei que eu demorei muito pra te contar toda a verdade – Falou James parecendo estar interpretando mal a minha reação.

-Você falou quando achei que era o momento certo, eu te amo – Falei o beijado com carinho.

-Só que não é só isso – Comentou James se soltando do meu abraço levantando do sofá que ate então estávamos sentados – Para me deixaram sair da escola no sexto ano eu tive que fazer um acordo, eu vinha cursar o último ano aqui em Hogwarts e voltaria para a escola de aurores de lá e passaria um ano em serviço ao ministério da Bulgária.

-Você vai ter que voltar? Perguntei levantando em um pulo quando as palavras chegaram ao meu ouvido – E nós?

-Lil, eu no posso simplesmente pedir para você me esperar, mas você não quer vim comigo? Perguntou James me encarando com os olhos suplicantes – Tem uma ótima escola para medi bruxos, e a gente ficaria juntos, apesar do frio a Bulgária pode ser ate um lugar bom de morar. Nós mandaríamos cartas para os marotos e as meninas e marcaríamos de nos encontrar e...

-James, você ta me chamando para morar com você? Perguntei sentindo um pequeno sorriso surgir aos poucos no meu rosto.

-Bem...se você quiser – Falou James corando um pouco e eu o abracei. Poderia gritar naquele momento que tudo que eu mais queria era ir morar com ele seja aonde for, mas a Marlene estava em um momento que mais precisaria de mim.

-Eu posso pensar? Perguntei sorrindo de leve.

-O tempo que for preciso – Respondeu James acariciando de leve a minha bochecha.

Passamos mais alguns minutos lá nos encaramos ate que eu me despedi dizendo que ia ver como a Lene estava. Subi as escadas pensativas e ao entrar no dormitório encontrei Barbara e Marlene deitadas na cama da última.

-Como você está? Perguntei deitando com elas.

-Um pouco em choque. Mandei uma coruja pedindo para minha mãe vim ate Hogsmeade e fui me encontrar com ela...cheguei a pouco – Respondeu Marlene.

-E como ela reagiu? Perguntei olhando para o teto.

-Nenhuma mãe gosta de ver a filha grávida em plenos 17 anos. Ela brigou comigo e aposto que vai me deserdar – Respondeu Lene em tom choroso – Mas, a minha tia Eunice prometeu me ajudar. Ela não tem filhos e mora no interior da Inglaterra, acho que vai ser perfeito para mim.

-O James me chamou para morar com ele na Bulgária, ele vai precisar passar um tempo lá – Contei triste por minha amiga – Eu falei que ia pensar, mas eu não poderia deixar você sozinha quando mais você precisa de mim, Lene.

-Ei, pode parar por ai Lily – Falou Marlene se sentando na cama para nos encarar –Vocês não precisam mudar seus planos por causa de uma burrice minha. E daí que eu to grávida? E daí que o Sirius me traiu? Só eu tenho que arcar com as conseqüências dos meus atos.

-Não mesmo, Lene – Falou Barbara ainda deitada – Você pode ter errado e isso é fato, mas nós somos amigas e estamos aqui para te ajudar.

-Eu quero ajuda e não pena. Vocês às vezes esquecem que são bruxas e que podem aparatar a qualquer hora para me ver, que podem mandar corujas e que existe chave de portal – Falou Marlene olhando para mim e para Barbara com carinho – Eu vou exigir a presença de vocês no meu primeiro dia no médico, para fazer compras ou no chá de bebe, mas eu as quero apenas como visita. Babs, você quer tanto viajar com o Remus pelo mundo bruxo antes de decidir uma profissão. E Lily, eu sei que assim que o James falou da viajem você ficou com vontade de aceitar...então eu quero que você escreva agora para o curso de medi bruxa e vá com ele para a Bulgária.

-Mas...

-Sem nenhum "mas" – Mandou Marlene e quase sorri – Ou por acaso vocês estão me usando como desculpa para não ir por medo?

-Droga! Ela descobriu minha estratégia – Disse Barbara em tom falsamente irritado fazendo o clima descontrair – Pode deixar Lenizita, mesmo longe à gente vai sempre cuidar de você e do nosso sobrinho.

-Eu amo vocês – Declarou Marlene com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. E nós nos abraçamos.

Eu realmente não sei o que me aguardaria na Bulgária, nem o que aconteceria com a Lene e seu bebe e muito mesmo com a Barbara na sua viajem pelo mundo bruxo. Mas, uma coisa é fato, nós usaríamos de aparatação, cartas, lareiras e chaves de portal para nos comunicar. Porque a distancia física é apenas um detalhe para uma grande amizade.

**N/a: Ola meu amores!!**

**Finalmente os meus vestibulares acabaram e vou postar mais rápido. Eu sei que o final desse capítulo ficou assim meio The end, mas ainda não acabou a fic. Esse é o último capítulo deles em Hogwarts.**

**Flávia Rosal-- **_Que bom que você gostou ^^ e que a Nc ficou legal, sou muito insegura na hora de postar momentos mais quentes._

**Bom...espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Para quem gosta de Twilight eu comecei uma fic se quiser ler ta lá no meu perfil ^^**

**Agradeço aos comentários e a quem favoritou de alguma forma a fic.**

**Comentem ta??**

**=****

**Ate o próximo**


	11. Respostas

**Capítulo 10--Respostas**

_Marlene,_

_Hoje eu tava olhando antigas fotos do tempo de Hogwarts e quase não acreditei quando lembrei que já fazia dois anos desde a nossa formatura. To morrendo de saudades de você e de Londres, agora eu entendo o porquê da mãe do James queres tanto voltar pra casa._

_Não que eu não goste daqui, você sabe que eu demorei um pouco para me adaptar, mas agora eu já me acostumei. O Sirius veio nos visitar ontem. Eu sei que esse é um assunto que você não gosta de falar, porém tenho que dizer que ele me assustou. O fato de ser um inominável o mudou. Nunca o vi tão serio e ate sombrio. E ele como sempre perguntou por você...as vezes eu acho que ele nunca se perdoou por ter te perdido._

_Mas, eu vou mudar de assunto antes que você rasque a carta. Aliais você tem noticias da Barbara?? Desde a semana passada que ela não manda noticiais e olha que ela prometeu presentinhos da parte bruxa da Turquia. Espero que não tenha acontecido nada com ela nem com o Remus._

_Sabe quando eu penso que na próxima semana eu vou estar em Londres eu quase não acredito. O James ta morrendo se ansiedade e manda beijos pra você._

_Manda um beijinho para o meu afilhado e diz que vou levar muitos presentes para ele._

_Com amor,_

_Lily_

-Terminou a carta? Perguntou James abraçando a ruiva.

-Terminei, agora é só enviar – Respondeu Lily colocando o envelope na perna da coruja a vendo desaparecer.

-Algo errado? Perguntou James acariciando os cabelos rubros da noiva.

-Só a saudade que às vezes aperta – Respondeu Lily beijando o pescoço do maroto.

-Eu sei...também to louco para voltar – Disse James beijando a testa dela – Eu vou ficar de guarda hoje, então tome cuidado ta?

-Ta Sr. Potter – Falou Lily passando a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dele – Promete que você vai se cuidar e voltar para mim inteiro?

-Eu sempre volto não volto? Disse James evitando fazer promessas que não pudesse cumprir.

-Você devia às vezes mentir só para eu ficar bem – Disse Lily o abraçando com força.

-Eu te amo – Falou James beijando a testa da mulher antes de entrar na lareira desaparecendo em seguida.

**Narrado por Lily**

Pode parecer insanidade da minha parte, mas eu odiava dia de folga. Ainda mais quando o James era chamado com urgência pelo ministério como hoje. A guerra que antes se concentrava em Londres havia ganhado proporções mundiais. James como auror ia para as batalhas de campo e eu como medi bruxa ficava no hospital.

Decidi fazer faxina a modo trouxa, isso sempre me ajudava a não pensar. O nosso apartamento não era grande. James dizia que nossa casa de verdade seria em Londres. Eu já tinha escutado ele falando com Sirius sobre uma casa em uma vila metade bruxa metade trouxa, mas fingi não perceber o significado daquilo.

-LILY!! Gritou Sirius da lareira e eu corri para lá com o coração na mão.

-Sirius o que aconteceu? Perguntei alarmada já esperando o pior.

-Um ataque repentino aqui no centro de Londres, os aurores de todo canto foram chamados. O James ta machucado, ele lutou contra o próprio Voldemort – Contou Sirius e a cada palavra eu sentia o chão sumir e meu corpo ficando mole – Nem pense em desmaiar agora. O St. Mungus está lotado e precisando de ajuda. Lily, eu sei que é difícil separar as emoções, mas você precisa vim aqui com urgência. O ataque foi tão bem planejado que pegou o hospital de surpresa.

-Eu to indo para ai agora – Falei com a voz quase controlada. Eu sabia que não seria fácil colocar a medi bruxa em primeiro lugar. Mas, nem sempre o certo é o mais fácil.

Eu saí de casa aparentando em um beco próximo para o ministério, que estava uma verdadeira loucura. Encontrei algumas colegas de profissão e usei a primeira chave de portal que levaria ajuda medica.

Mal cheguei já fui arrastada para pegar os materiais necessários. Havia pessoas machucadas por toda parte: corredor, camas, macas improvisadas.

-Lily! Chamou Sirius e a ruiva correu para abraçá-lo.

-Como está o James? Perguntei me afastando para ver se ele tava bem – Tem mais alguém conhecido?

-O James ainda ta sendo atendido, não consegui muitas informações – Respondeu Sirius passando a mão pelos cabelos de forma impaciente – Disseram que a Marlene também estava aqui, mas não sei exatamente onde.

Eu observei a forma como seus olhos ficaram nublados ao falar o nome da minha amiga. Era como se fosse uma dor muda que o dilacerava que podia ser facilmente confundida com culpa e saudades.

-Eu vou tentar descobrir alguma coisa. Você me espera na sala de espera ta? Perguntei com um sorriso tentando acalmá-lo.

**Narrado por Sirius**

A Lily fingia que estava bem e eu fingia que acreditava que ela não estava correndo para um banheiro para chorar um pouco a dor que estava sentindo. Na minha cabeça eu só conseguia reviver os momentos da batalha. Foram cenas quem nem mesmo eu um Inominável facilmente esqueceria. Muitos da Ordem morreram hoje, mas eu preferi não contar sobre as percas para Lily.

Vendo que não tinham mais o que fazer me encaminhei para a sala de espera encontrando lá a cena desoladora de parentes aflitos por noticias e muitos chorando. Nunca fui bom em consolar pessoas. Sei lá, sou frio por natureza, mas uma pequena pessoa chamou a minha atenção.

Era um menino, pequeno não devia ter mais de dois anos ou três. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira balançando os pés com a cabeça baixa fazendo com que os cabelos negros escondessem seu rosto.

-Ola! Cumprimentei sentando ao seu lado e ele levantou o rosto para me encarar.

Eu não estava preparado para aquilo. Os seus olhos eram azuis escuros. Muito parecidos com os meus, só que banhados pela inocência infantil. Ele me era estranhamente familiar. Não sei se por causa do modo que os cabelos caiam nos seus olhos tão parecidos com os meus ou porque ela mais pareceu uma miniatura minha com erros propositais.

-Oi – Disse a criança me olhando com receio.

-Você se machucou? Perguntei o olhando com cuidado tentando entender de onde vinha essa vontade de protegê-lo. O Remus é que tinha os seus momentos paternos não eu.

-Não, nanai me potegeu – Disse o menino e eu sorri com o jeito infantil.

-E cadê sua mamãe? Perguntei passando a mão pelos cabelos negros dele.

-Ela se machutou – Respondeu o menino com os olhos cheio de lágrimas – Mas, o home de banco disse te ela ia fita bem.

-E como é seu nome? Perguntei com um meio sorriso.

-Antony McKinnon – Falou o garoto em tom de orgulho enquanto eu tinha uma taquicardia.

-Sirius o que aconteceu? Você ta pálido! Disse Lily se aproximando de mim.

-Tia Lily! Exclamou o menino correndo para a ruiva a fazendo me fitar assustada.

Então eu tive a certeza: eu tenho um filho! E tudo ficou escuro.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-Sirius, você ta bem? Perguntou Lily parecendo preocupada.

-Porque você nunca me contou? Perguntei levantando sentindo a vista ficar fora de foco.

-Porque ela me fez fazer um voto perpetuo – Respondeu Lily em tom calmo.

-E porque você concordou com essa loucura? Perguntei gritando.

-Primeiro para de gritar porque você está em um hospital – Falou a Lily me olhando com a cara feia – Eu não tive muitas escolhas na época. Eu e a Babs tentamos convencê-la de te contar sobre a gravidez, ela ia te contar quando te encontro se agarrando. Mas, mesmo assim a gente tentou fazê-la falar. Foi ai que os pais a deserdaram e a abandonaram. Ela estava apavorada e eu aceitei fazer o voto. Só depois eu fui perceber o erro que era aceitar.

-Cadê o Antony? Perguntei percebendo que estava deitado em uma maca.

-Com a Marlene. Ela finalmente acordou – Respondeu Lily suspirando – Sirius, eu sei que você deve estar com raiva, mas tenta não descontar tudo nela eram muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e os pais dela morreram nesse ataque.

-Eu não vou ser um trasgo ta? Falei ficando aborrecido – Você pode não acreditar, mas eu amo a Marlene.

-Ai é que você se engana. Eu sei que você ama a Marlene – Retrucou a Lily com tanta certeza que acho que ate corei.

-Eu juro que vou reconquistá-la, fazê-la confiar em mim novamente e eu tenho um filho! – Exclamei e a Lily me abraçou. Ela sempre seria minha irmãzinha, ainda mais quando se casar com James, James? – Como está o James?

-Ainda desacordado. Ele foi torturado e tava sangrando muito quando o encontraram, mais parecia aquele feitiço que o Snape usou nele no nosso último ano – Comentou Lily e aquela última informação me pegou de surpresa – Eu tenho que cuidar dos outros pacientes, você ficará bem?

-Vou ficar – Respondi para acalmá-la e assim que ela saiu levantei. Eu tinha muito o que resolver na minha vida.

**Narrado em terceira pessoa**

**Quatro dias depois**

-Como eu estou viva você percebe que eu não falei nada – Disse Lily tomando mais um pouco de chá.

-Não importa o modo que ele descobriu – Disse Marlene notando a ironia clara na voz da amiga – Como eu vou encará-lo?

-Bom, a merda você já fez. Agora é hora de tentar consertá-la – Falou Lily a beira de um ataque de nervos.

-E o James como está? Perguntou Marlene segurando a vontade de rir.

-Aquele lá está quase me enlouquecendo mais parece uma criança querendo sair de lá. Você acredita que ele tentou fugir? Perguntou Lily parecendo indignada – Maroto infantil. Mas, agora chama o Antony que eu tenho que ir antes que a outra criança tente fugir de novo.

-ANTONY!! Gritou Marlene e o pequeno apareceu na sala com um sorriso enorme – Antony comporte-se ta?

-Ta nanai – Concordou o menino com um sorriso maroto.

_*Merlin ele é cada dia mais parecido com o pai* _pensou Marlene suspirando.

-Eu o trago a noite. Talvez o James fique menos criança com uma criança por perto – Falou Lily revirando os olhos verdes saindo da casa.

Eu suspirei ao vê-los partir. Fiz um feitiço domestico para as xícaras se lavassem e fui para sala. Sendo minhas férias e sem o Antony para me fazer companhia eu me sentia bem sozinha. Eu escutei o alarme bruxo e peguei minha varinha abrindo a porta com uma pontada de medo.

-Eu acho que a gente precisa conversar – Disse Sirius e Marlene quase desmaiou.

-Ola Sirius – Cumprimentou Marlene tentando parecer bem.

-Posso entrar, Marlene? Perguntou o moreno a encarando.

-Claro – Respondeu a morena dando espaço para ele entrar – Você quer beber alguma coisa?

-Não – Respondeu o Sirius sentando no sofá.

**Narrado por Marlene**

**(N/a: If you don't wanna love me – James Morrison)**

**When you lower me down**

_Quando você me rebaixa_

**So deep that I, I can't get out**

_Tão fundo que eu, eu não consigo me levantar_

**And when you're lost, lost and alone**

_E quando você esta perdida, perdida e sozinha_

**Yes you'd think it was the last place**

_Sim, você pensaria que eu sou o ultimo lugar_

**You'd come back for more**

_Que você voltaria para mais_

Aquilo era extremamente irreal para mim. Ter Sirius Black meu antigo amor de escola que nunca cheguei a esquecer sentado na minha sala transpirando beleza e uma seriedade que ele não possuía na adolescência.

-Sirius, eu sei que eu devo muitas desculpas por esconder a existência do Antony – Falei respirando fundo. Aquele era um erro que eu sempre carregaria comigo. Na época parecia tão fácil simplesmente sumir, mas uma parte de mim sempre soube que só fiz aquilo por medo de encarar seus olhos azuis e encontrar a rejeição.

-Eu sei que dei muitos motivos para você tomar essa atitude – Disse Sirius me encarando – Eu era realmente imaturo naquela época.

-E não é mais? Perguntei um pouco descrente – Eu pensei que uma vez maroto sempre maroto.

-Maroto sim, criança não – Respondeu ele me deixando sem saber o que responder.

**If you don't want me to leave**

_Se você não quer que eu parta_

**Then don't push me away**

_Então não me mande pra longe_

**Rather blow out the lights**

_Melhor você estourar outras luzes_

**You can watch it all fade**

_Você pode observá-las todas elas apagarem_

**But I'm going now here**

_Mais eu não vou a lugar nenhum_

-Pode não parecer, mas eu mudei Marlene – Disse Sirius sentando na ponta do sofá no intuito de se aproximar de mim.

-Deve ser porque eu já escutei isso antes – Falei levantando e ficando de costas para ele – Eu vou conversar com o Antony e agora você já pode ir embora.

-Você era bem mais receptiva antigamente – Comentou o Sirius em tom brincalhão.

-Eu era muita coisa que não sou mais, Sirius – Falei virando para encará-lo me surpreendendo com a falta de distância que havia entre nós – Vai embora Sirius.

-Eu não vou a lugar algum enquanto a gente não conversar – Falou Sirius me olhando de uma forma tão intensa que eu senti os meus joelhos tremerem.

-O único assunto que nós liga é o Antony e esse assunto a gente já resolveu – Disse tentando passar uma firmeza que eu estava longe de sentir.

-Não Marlene, o Antony é apenas um dos assuntos que deixamos inacabados – Falou Sirius e eu respirei fundo.

**I'm gonna stay**

_Eu vou ficar!_

**When you just wanna fight**

_Quando você simplesmente quiser brigar_

**When you're closing your eyes**

_Quando você estiver fechando seus olhos_

**'Cause you don't wanna love me**

_Porque você não quer me amar_

-Jura Sirius? Perguntei tentando parecer mais irônica possível – Vamos, conte-me quais assuntos nós temos inacabados?

-Não use esse tom comigo, Marlene, apesar dos anos eu ainda conheço você como ninguém – Disse Sirius tocando no meu braço com leve força – Você sabe muito bem quais assuntos ainda nos liga.

-O que é Sirius? Perguntei sentindo as lágrimas de raiva sendo formadas nos meus olhos – Uma humilhação não foi suficiente para o seu ego?

-Eu nunca quis te humilhar – Falou Sirius me olhando magoado.

-Pois humilhou e machucou muito – Disse virando de costas para ele não ver os meus olhos marejados.

**I'm gonna stay**

_Eu vou ficar!_

**You can't push me to far**

_Você não pode me mandar para tão longe_

**There's no space in my heart**

_Não há espaço no meu coração,_

**Where I don't wanna love you**

_Onde eu não queira te amar_

-Talvez tudo possa ser diferente depois de uma conversa – Falou Sirius em um tom suplicante que não lhe era característico.

-Ninguém pode mudar o passado – Comentei sentindo seus olhos queimando minha nuca.

-Mas, podemos tentar concertá-lo – Disse Sirius me virando para encará-lo.

**And when there's no stone**

_E quando não há tem pedra_

**Then how can I feel the corn**

_Então como eu posso sentir o milho_

**If there's nothing, nothing, nothing left to lose**

_Se não há nada, nada, nada a perder_

**Then what is this feeling**

_Então o que é esse sentimento_

**That keeps on bringing me back to you**

_Que continua me trazendo de volta para você_

-Eu não quero consertar nada – Falei sentindo a minha voz falhar.

-Eu nunca me perdoei por ter te magoado. Eu nunca me perdoei por ter perdido a sua confiança. Eu nunca me perdoei por ter te deixado sozinha no momento que você mais precisou de mim. Eu nunca me perdoei por não ter te dito mais vezes o que eu sentia – Falou Sirius segurando o meu rosto com suas duas mãos me fazendo parar de respirar.

**So I'm gonna stay**

_Então eu vou ficar!_

**When you just wanna fight**

_Quando você simplesmente quiser brigar_

**When you're closing your eyes**

_Quando você estiver fechando seus olhos_

**'Cause you don't wanna love me**

_Porque você não quer me amar_

Ele me olhou tão profundamente que eu me senti como aquela menina boba de dezessete anos que percebeu pela primeira que o cara pelo qual era apaixonada retribuía o sentimento.

O Sirius acariciou lentamente o meu rosto com o dedão. Seus dedos traçavam cada traço da minha fase como se quisesse identificar cada pequeno detalhe que tivesse mudado nos dois anos que estivemos afastados. Então quando ele passou o dedo pelo contorno dos meus lábios eu percebi que estava perdida.

**So I'm gonna stay, yes I will**

_Então eu vou ficar, Sim eu vou_

**You can't push me to far**

_Você não pode me mandar para tão longe_

**There's no space in my heart**

_Não há espaço no meu coração,_

**Where I don't wanna love you**

_Onde eu não queira te amar_

Ele se aproximou hesitante estudando cada expressão minha. Eu queria resistir. Eu queria ter autocontrole. Eu queria me afastar dizendo não. Mas, não consegui. O Sirius sempre seria minha perdição.

Não foi um beijo delicado e muito menos doce ou lento. Foi intenso, saudoso, apaixonado. Seus lábios devoraram os meus com tantos sentimentos envolvidos que eu não resisti. Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não queria aquilo. Eu queria ser tomada em seus braços. Eu queria sentir o seu beijo. Eu queria me sentir viva novamente.

**And if you ask me to leave**

_E se você me mandasse embora_

**And I walked away**

_E eu fosse e eu te deixasse_

**We'd still be alone**

_Nos ainda estaríamos sozinhos_

**And we'd still be afraid**

_E ainda estaríamos com medo_

**I'm going nowhere**

_Eu não vou a lugar algum_

**I'm going nowhere**

_Eu não vou a lugar nenhum_

Quando a realidade do que eu estava fazendo me atingiu eu me afastei. Todo o sofrimento, toda a descrença e a tristeza pela qual ele me fez passar apareceram claramente na minha mente.

-Quem você pensa que é para brinca comigo? Questionei passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Eu não to brincando contigo – Falou Sirius me olhando quase desesperado.

**'Cause I'm gonna stay**

_Por que Eu vou ficar!_

**When you just wanna fight**

_Quando você simplesmente quiser brigar_

**And there's tears in your eyes**

_E tiverem lágrimas nos seus olhos_

**'Cause you don't wanna love me**

_Por que você não quer me amar_

-Olha Sirius o que a gente teve foi lindo, mas acabou de uma forma irreversível – Falei tentando segurar o choro ou a vontade de me jogar em seus braços.

-Você ainda sente algo por mim senão não teria correspondido o meu beijo daquela forma – Exclamou Sirius e eu quase choro.

-Vai embora – Pedi abrindo a porta para ele sair.

-Eu sei que você não quer me amar, mas eu vou fazer você confiar em mim novamente. Eu vou de conquistar de novo – Falou Sirius antes de sair me deixando sozinha com meus demores.

**I'm gonna stay**

_Eu vou ficar!_

**All the tears that I've cried**

_De todas as lágrimas que eu já derramei_

**I could leave them to dry**

_Eu poderia deixá-las secar_

**If you don't wanna love me**

_Se você não quiser me amar_

**Could leave them to dry**

_Poderia deixá-las secar_

**If you don't wanna love me**

_Se você não quiser me amar_

**N/a: Ola meus amores!!**

**Milhões de desculpas pela demora para esse capítulo sair, mas é que eu tava meio que em crise existencial tento que decidir qual faculdade fazer...quem já passou por isso sabe o quanto é ruim então era só isso que tava na minha cabeça só depois que eu tomei uma decisão que comecei a escrever esse capítulo e ainda demorei décadas nessa última parte, mas a música me inspirou e depois foi ate fácil.**

**Bom...espero mesmo que gostem do capítulo e que deixem reviews!!**

**=*****

**Ate o próximo **


	12. Segunda chance

**Capítulo 11--Segunda chance**

-JAMES ALLAN POTTER SE VOCÊ LEVANTAR MAIS UMA VEZ EU JURO, JURO QUE VOU TE ESTUPORAR – Gritou Lily parecendo extremamente entediada e irritada.

-Lily eu to doente esqueceu? Você não pode gritar comigo dessa forma – Falou James em tom divertido fazendo bico para a ruiva.

-Eu realmente só não te deixei lá no hospital porque se não você iria enlouquecer os pobres médicos, mas isso não te dá o direito de me endoidar – Falou Lily revirando os olhos mostrando o quanto estava entediada.

-Amor, eu só estou cansado de ficar deitado sem poder fazer nada - Reclamou James e a cada palavra sua voz ia morrendo aos poucos – Fica mais tempo para pensar e eu não quero pensar.

-Oh meu amo! – Exclamou Lily se jogando nos braços dele o abraçando com força. Eles já haviam conversado muitas vezes sobre o ataque, mas Lily sabia que James ainda sofria com tudo – James, eu sei que você por um motivo que só a sua cabeça pode entender acha que é culpado por algo, mas você não é. Eu sei o quanto você é bom no que faz meu amor, mas você não deixa de ser um humano.

-Eu sei disso querida – Falou James passando a mão pelos cabelos – Eu só acho que se não tivesse desmaiado eu poderia ter ajudado mais algumas pessoas.

-James, você quase morreu. Você ajudaria mais gente se tivesse ficado, mas e se você morresse?? Como será que você acha que eu ficaria? Como eu poderia sobreviver sem você? – Questionou Lily o olhando desesperada enquanto as lágrimas caiam dos seus olhos verdes – Se você morresse, eu morreria junto seu idiota.

-Lily, eu te amo, amo, amo demais ruiva – Falou James acariciando o rosto dela – Desculpa se eu pareci não me importar com os seus sentimentos querida, eu espero que você saiba que você é a pessoa mais especial da minha vida.

Lily não falou nada apenas se distanciou do moreno passando as mãos pelo rosto em um ato característico de quando estava muito nervosa. James acompanhava cada movimento estranhando a forma que a ruiva estava.

-Lily, o que aconteceu? Perguntou James se levando tocando seus ombros de leve, só que a mulher se afastou se escolhendo como se estivesse assustada – O que ta acontecendo, Lily?

-Eu juro, juro que não foi intencional, eu sei que não é a melhor hora – Falou Lily de uma forma tão rápida que quase James não acompanhava – Eu to grávida James.

O moreno ficou em silêncio absorvendo o que havia escutado. _*A Lily grávida? De um filho meu?*_ questionava-se James perdido. Só quando ele viu o terror nos olhos verdes da ruiva que percebeu que ela tava com medo de que ele a rejeitasse.

-Você tem certeza? Certeza mesmo? Eu vou ser mesmo pai? Pai de um filho da mulher mais maravilhosa do mundo? – Perguntou James com um sorriso crescente no rosto fazendo com que mais lágrimas caíssem no seu rosto enquanto acenava com a cabeça – Eu amo vocês.

-Nós? – Perguntou Lily emocionada - Eu fiquei com medo de você achar que não era a época certa de ter um filho.

-A gente vai ter que tomar mais cuidado e você não vai mais para nenhuma batalha – Falou James em tom calmo a abraçando com carinho e firmeza – Sabe eu sinceramente quero esse filho. E desejo e muito a mãe dele sabe? Ela tem longos cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes estonteantes e um corpo que Merlin é uma perdição.

-Corpo esse que vai ficar enorme – Resmungou Lily rindo se aconchegando melhor no seu peito.

-Duvido que você deixe de ser irresistível – Falou James beijando o pescoço da noiva com carinho – O casamento vai ser daqui um mês.

-Como é? Perguntou Lily se afastando novamente.

-Isso mesmo que você escutou, cansei de viver no pecado com você - Respondeu James revirando os olhos rindo em seguida da forma debochada - Eu quero que você seja a nova Senhora Potter o mais rápido possível, porque eu quero acordar sabendo que se eu morrer você e nosso filho vai ficar seguros pelo menos financeiramente.

James mal terminou de falar recebeu uma bela e certeira tapa na cara junto ao olhar para lá de indignado da sua futura esposa de gênio forte.

-Nunca mais fale de morte na minha presença – Falou Lily o olhando muito feio.

-Desculpa querida – Disse James sorrindo de leve acariciando o rosto delicado da esposa beijando de leve os lábios vermelhos da esposa - Desculpa.

-Só nunca mais fala de novo – Pediu Lily o abrando fazendo manha - Nós te amamos.

-Tudo bem eu nunca mais falo disso ta? - Falou James beijando de leve os lábios da esposa sendo interrompodo pela companhia do apartamento trouxa que eles estavam ocupando temporariamente.

-Eu vou lá olhar quem é - Avisou Lily sorrindo animada indo ate a porta abrindo sem pensar - Barbara?

-Ola amiga! - Cumprimentou Barbara sorrindo abertamente para a amiga.

-VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO? COMO É QUE VOCÊ PASSA TANTO TEMPO SEM ME ESCREVER - Gritou Lily em plenos pulmões.

-Não se assuste Babs, ela está um pouco nervosa - Avisou James abraçando a recém chegada - Onde está o Remus?

-Tudo bem, acho que mereci os gritos - Falou Barbara sorrindo - O Remus ta na casa do Sirius, ele pediu para você ir para lá.

-To indo então - Disse James dando um selinho em Lily e assim que abriu a porta deu de cara com a Marlene - Oi Lene. Tchau meninas!

As três trocaram olhares antes de se abraçarem em um abraço triplo muito esperado por elas. Desde que a Barbara começou a viajar pelo mundo bruxo logo após o fim da escola que elas não se encontram assim as três. De repente todas começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo para logo depois caíram em gargalhadas.

-Eu tava com tantas saudades de vocês - Falou Barbara com os marejados - Como é que ta tudo aqui? Como ta o Antony?

-Ele ta lindo como sempre e agora o Sirius já sabe dele - Respondeu Marlene pegando um pouco de chá que Lily havia servido.

-E como ele reagiu? - Perguntou Barbara com os olhos arregalados.

-Ta nas nuvens. O Antony ta adorando ter um pai e arrasta o Sirius para todo canto - Respondeu Marlene com um pequeno sorriso brincando com seus lábios.

-Você esqueceu de dizer que ele ta fazendo de tudo para te reconquistar - Falou Lily sentando no sofá com um sorriso maroto.

-Mentira né? Admite que você está adorando isso - Mandou Barbara rindo a toa.

-Eu não confio nele e ponto - Falou Marlene querendo dá o assunto por encerado.

-Olha se for para eu apontar a pessoa que mais mudou depois da escola é justamente o Sirius. Ele amadureceu muito depois que virou inominável. Lá não tem lugar para crianças - Disse Lily ficando seria - Tenta lembrar disso antes de jogar sua felicidade fora.

-E quem disse que o Sirius é minha felicidade? - Perguntou Marlene levemente irritada.

-Se não é então porque é que você não namorou serio com ninguém durante esse tempo que vocês passaram separados? - Perguntou Barbara com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

-Por causa do Antony - Respondeu Marlene com cara de obvio.

-Não tenta se enganar, Lene - Pediu Lily sorrindo, mas decidiu mudar de assunto - E você e o Remus?

-A gente caiu na rotina - Responder Barbara fazendo bico.

-Vocês caíram na rotina? Céus eu nem quero imaginar o que chamam o que aconteceu comigo e o James - Falou Lily em tom divertido.

-Não é essa rotina que eu to falado. Quer dizer tem dias que a gente nem se beija, fica só no selinho - Explicou Barbara rezando para que as amigas entendessem.

-Oh! O negocio ta feio. Um beijo assim de verdade tem que acontecer pelo menos uma vez por dia. É algo intimo...delicioso - Falou Lily lembrando de James prendendo a respiração e corando.

-Você ta me deixando ainda pior - Avisou Barbara revirando os olhos.

-O que você ta precisando é esquentar as coisas - Resolveu Marlene com um sorriso malicioso no rosto - O que você precisa e eu e a Lily vamos ajudar é fazer compras naquelas lojas trouxas. Eu tenho que admitir que ela são as melhores.

-É a gente aproveita e faz compras para o Harry ou a Lucy - Falou Lily sorrindo feliz.

-Pra quem? - Perguntou Marlene meio perdida.

-Para o sobrinho ou sobrinha de vocês - Falou Lily passando a mão pelo ventre - Eu to grávida.

Aquela noticia fez com que Barbara e Marlene gritarem animadamente e mais uma vez as três mulheres começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

-Ai a gente tem que comprar sapatinhos azuis e rosas, ou talvez branco e amarelo já que ainda não sabemos o sexo - Falou Barbara em tom animado.

-Se for um menino a gente pode decorar tudo em tema do quadribol e se for menina a gente decora com os contos de fadas trouxa - Disse Marlene e tom animado - O mundo bruxo deixa a deseja quando a decoração feminina.

-Lembrando que se for quadribol não pode ser balaços porque esse foi o tema do quarto do Antony - Lembrou Barbara em tom animado.

-Pode ser pomo de ouro. Eu acho o pomo a coisinha mais fofa do quadribol - Comentou Lily se rendendo ao entusiasmo das amigas.

-A coisa mais fofa tirando os jogadores - Falou Marlene rindo e as duas outras concordaram - E a gente tem que pensar na primeira roupinha.

-Se for menino um macaquinho branco e se for menina um vestidinho rosa - Disse Lily com os olhos brilhando ao imaginar seu filho em seus braços.

-A gente poderia mandar bordar os nomes. Eu conheci uma mulher na Alemanha que faz milagres com um bordado - Contou Barbara sorrindo abertamente - Eu ainda tenho o endereço dela.

-Isso vai ficar simplesmente lindo - Comemorou Marlene rindo abertamente.

-Eu sei. Mas, agora temos que ir ao shopping comprar coisinhas para animar o Remus e a Barbara e eu vou aproveitar para comprar para mim também. E aproveitamos começar a comprar o enxoval do bebe e do meu casamento - Falou Lily sorrindo abertamente.

-Mas ainda falta tempo para o casamento - Comentou Barbara.

-O James que se casar próximo mês, ele disse que ta cansado de viver no pecado - Explicou Lily revirando os olhos antes de gargalhar.

-Só o James mesmo, mas se ele engravidou vai ter que casar - Disse Barbara imitando a voz de um pai irritado.

-É bom te ter de volta, Babs - Falou Marlene abraçando os ombros da amiga sendo seguida por Lily.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-Eu simplesmente não consigo entender você e as meninas – Comentou James olhando para as milhares de sacolas que estavam no chão do quarto do casal.

-Porque querido? – Perguntou Lily olhando de forma cínica para o noivo.

-Nós nem sabemos qual é o sexo do bebe e já fizeram deste tanto de compras? – Perguntou James incrédulo.

-Você quer que seu filho ou filha nasça sem roupa? – Perguntou Lily parecendo ofendida, mas logo depois abrindo um sorriso malicioso – E eu comprei muitas coisinhas para nós.

-Coisinhas? – Perguntou James abraçando a ruiva – Mas, não vai traumatizar o bebe?

-Poupe-me, James – Falou Lily revirando os olhos – Eu encontrei o meu vestido de noiva.

-Encontrou? – Perguntou James sorrindo feliz fazendo carinho nos seus ombros – Eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

-Surpresa? – Perguntou Lily com seus olhos verdes brilhando – Qual?? Conta James!!

-Calma, amor – Pediu James sorrindo maroto pegando um pano e o colocando cobrindo os seus olhos – A gente vai fazer uma aparatação acompanhada.

James a abraçou com carinho e não demorou muito para a Lily sentir a sensação chata da aparatação.

-Posso tirar essa venda? – Perguntou Lily impaciente.

-Claro – Respondeu James e Lily ao abrir os olhos se deparou com uma sala ampla ainda fazia com uma lareira mais a direita – Bem vinda ao nosso novo lar.

-É nossa? – Perguntou Lily andando pela sala girando, olhando pelas janelas e subindo ate a metade da escada esperando uma confirmação do marido.

-É sim. Bem vinda a Godric's Hollow – Disse James sorrindo perante a animação da esposa que sumia pelo segundo andar.

-JAMES!! – Gritou Lily e o moreno preocupado correu a seu encontro a encontrando olhando para uma janela – Eu quero me casar no nosso jardim.

-Você tem certeza, Lily? – Perguntou o moreno ainda tentando acalmar o coração que quase saiu pela boca ao pensar que ela poderia está sendo atacada.

-Tenho. O que nos dá pouco tempo para decorar a casa – Respondeu Lily com uma expressão preocupada no rosto, mas logo um largo sorriso apareceu em seu rosto – Sabe, eu sempre quis me casar em um jardim com poucos convidados e com o amor da minha vida me esperando no altar.

-Então que assim seja meu amor, que assim seja – Falou James a beijando com carinho.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-Esse mês passou voando – Reclamou Barbara tentando se olhar no espelho empurrando Marlene sem nenhuma delicadeza.

-Também tivemos que comprar o enxoval da Lily, todos os moveis da casa, preparar o casamento e ainda procurar os vestidos perfeitos paras as damas – Falou Marlene empurrando Barbara com o quadril para ajeitar o cabelo – Ate hoje fico espantada por ter dado tempo.

-É mais nem todas essas ocupações te impediram de sair para jantar com o Sirius – Debochou Lily rindo baixo.

-Oh sua gorducha de branco calada – Disse Marlene se fingindo de irritada.

-Ei ninguém ofende uma mulher grávida prestes a se casar – Falou Lily gargalhando.

O mês passou cheio de ocupações para as três amigas. E ali estavam prontas para o primeiro casamento entre as três. Mesmo com a dificuldade para decorar a casa tudo havia saído como Lily sempre sonhou e o jardim estava pronto para a cerimônia com poucos convidados.

Todas estavam prontas. Marlene com um belo vestido azul **(N/a: Vestido da Marlene: ****.?image=**** ) **Barbara com um vestido roxo **(N/a: Vestido da Barbara: ****.?image=**** ) **e a Lily estava encantadora com seu belo vestido de noiva. **(N/a: Vestido da Lily: ****.?image=**** )**

-Lily, se você ta pronta é melhor descer antes que o James surte – Disse Alice aparecendo no quarto e abrindo um largo sorriso quando viu a amiga – Você ta perfeita.

Lily sorriu se olhando pela última vez no espelho e saiu do quarto acompanhada das amigas.

**Narrado por Lily**

Eu descia as escadas com o maior cuidado do mundo. Aquele era sem duvida nenhuma o melhor momento da minha vida e não desperdiçaria por nada. O Alan me olhava de forma carinhosa com um sorriso triste no rosto. Desde que Sarah tinha morrido no ano anterior eu nunca mais vi o brilho maroto no seu olhar, mas ele ficou muito feliz quando eu pedi para que ele me acompanhasse ate o altar.

-Como a minha norinha está linda – Elogiou o Alan e eu fiquei na ponta do pé para dar um beijinho no seu rosto – Você vai ser muito feliz querida.

-Eu sei que sim – Respondi enlaçando a minha mão no seu braço.

Marlene e Barbara andaram para ficarem nos seus lugares de madrinha. O Sirius e a Lene seriam os padrinhos do James e o Remus e a Barbara os meus. Chegar ao jardim não foi complicado e assim como o planejado nele havia uma tenda com todos os convidados, que não eram muitos.

Os primeiros acordes da música de entrada começaram e todos os convidados levantaram e viraram para me encarar, mas depois que aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados entraram um contato com os meus eu não via mais nada nem ninguém. Uma parte de mim queria correr aquela pequena distancia para estar nos seus braços e outra queria andar o mais lentamente possível para aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento único.

Quando cheguei ao altar agradecia mentalmente pela Marlene tem me maquiado com maquiagem aprova de água, pois já sentia as lágrimas caindo. O James sorriu de forma carinhosa beijando minhas mãos e voltamos a nossa atenção para o pequeno homem que iria realizar o nosso casamento.

O que ele falou? Eu não faço idéia. No momento eu estava muito ocupada em olhar para o James através da minha visão periférica. Só acordei quando o James virou pegando a minha mão e eu o encarei com carinho.

-Lily, dizer que a minha vida mudou quando fui para Hogwarts e te encontrei é pouco para definir a importância da sua presença na minha vida. Com você eu já passei por momentos felizes, tristes, intensos e eu sei que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida vendo os seus cabelos ruivos caindo de forma displicente pela suas costas, seus olhos verdes meio fora de foco quando acorda, e poder dizer todo dia que te amo – Falou o James colocando a aliança na minha mão esquerda. Eu respirei fundo tentando parar de chorar, mas depois de tudo que ele disse era meio impossível.

-James, sabe de alguma forma eu já sabia que você mudaria o meu mundo quando você me protegeu sem nem mesmo me conhecer. Aos poucos você foi entrando na minha vida sem ser convidado e quando percebi eu já estava completamente dependente da sua presença, do seu sorriso, dos seus olhos que sempre parecem estar me analisando. Eu amo tudo que envolve você, ate mesmo os seus milhares de defeitos, porque eles fazem parte do que você é. Eu amo cada instante que passamos juntos do seu cheiro ao seu jeito ciumento. Eu amo você com todas as duas complexidades – Falei chorando ainda mais e ele sorriu quando eu coloquei a sua aliança.

-Então pelos poderes concebidos a mim eu vós declaro unidos por toda a vida – Falou o homem – Pode beijar a noiva.

James sorriu tocando no meu rosto com carinho antes de me beijar. Não foi um beijo longo, mas foi cheio de sentimentos. Assim que nos separamos todos começaram a nos dá parabéns. A festa começou com uma banda amiga do Sirius que ainda estava se iniciando que se chamava "As Esquisitonas". Era realmente muito boa e eu não quero nem imaginar o que o Sirius fez para elas tocarem aqui.

Falando nele. Vê-lo conversando com Marlene enquanto o Antony brinca perto é uma cena tão familiar, e tão absolutamente fofa de se ver.

-Como você se sente sendo a nova Sra. Potter? – Perguntou James me abraçando por trás.

-Eu estou me sentindo maravilhosamente bem - Respondi acariciando de leve a sua nuca.

-Humm...você não acha que a gente já pode ir embora não? - Perguntou James ao meu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha.

-Eu to começando a achar uma ótima idéia - Respondi rindo de leve - GAROTAS!! EU VOU JOGAR O BUQUÊ!!

Todas as solteiras riram animadas se aproximando para ver quem seria a próxima a casar. Eu podia ver de longe a Barbara puxando a Marlene para o grupo de mulheres enquanto a morena ficava de cara feia. Eu ri piscando para a Babs e virei de costas jogando o buquê propositalmente nas mãos da Marlene e piscando logo em seguida para Sirius que ria abertamente junto ao Antony. Eu ainda ria animada quando do nada o James me pegou no colo gargalhando aparatando da festa.

**Narrado por Sirius**

Os noivos foram embora e a festa continuou animada. Marlene estava sentada na sua mesa olhando o buquê com cara amarrada. Eu ri sabendo que isso era armação da Lily e da Barbara aquelas duas eram um perigo.

-Sabia que isso é um aviso - Comentei me sentando ao seu lado.

-Só se for o quanto as minhas amigas são perigosas - Resmungou Marlene e eu ri.

-Eu pensei que a gente tivesse melhor depois daquele jantar - Comentei e ela revirou os olhos - Que foi?

-Você é impossível, Black - Disse Marlene, mas eu notei um meio sorriso - Eu já vou, o Antony ta caindo de sono.

-Eu vou deixar vocês - Informei pegando com cuidado o Antony no colo aparatando com ele. A Marlene, que já estava do meu lado sorriu desativando os feitiços de proteção e parando na porta. E eu que não sou burro entreguei o Antony a ela me virando para ir embora.

-Você não quer entrar para tomar alguma coisa? - Perguntou Marlene hesitante e eu finalmente percebi que ela estava me dando a tal segunda chance que eu sempre pedi.

-Só se você tiver um whisky de fogo - Respondi sorrindo maroto e ela riu entrando em casa e deixando a porta aberta para eu entrar.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**(N/a: Música: MATT WERTZ - I Will Not Take My Love Away)**

**I will not take my love away**

_Não vou desistir desse amor_

**When praises cease and seasons change**

_Quando os elogios acabarem e as estações mudarem_

O jardim já estava completamente deserto. As Esquisitonas já tinham ido embora e o som que preenchia o lugar saía de um pequeno aparelho trouxa que Lily insistiu em comprar. Remus segurava a cintura de Barbara com força enquanto ela enlaçava o seu pescoço com a cabeça descansada no peito do maroto.

-Eu adoro ficar assim como você - Falou Barbara em um murmurou com medo que se usasse uma voz alta cortasse o momento.

-Eu também sentia falta de ficar assim. Dançando só eu e você - Concordou Remus beijando os cabelos dela - Qual foi a última vez? Na Grécia?

-Só que dessa vez eu espero não precisar sair correndo por invasão de propriedade privada - Comentou Barbara rindo de leve beijando o pescoço no loiro.

**While the world turns the other way**

_Enquanto o mundo gira do lado contrário_

**I will not take my love away**

_Não vou desistir desse amor_

-Eu realmente tive medo que a gente perdesse a nossa essência - Disse Remus acariciando os fios do seu cabelo castanho.

Barbara deixou aquelas palavras entrarem em seu ouvido. Ela também ficou com medo. Medo que o sentimento que nutria pelo namorado fosse de amor para uma simples amizade. Às vezes ate pensou que essa transformação já tinha acontecido, por isso que voltar para Londres foi tão importante. Foi como se eles tivessem voltado a ser o Remus comportado e monitor que perdia a cabeça quando estava em frente à bela monitora que mudou o seu jeito de ver a se mesmo.

-Eu também, mas é bom saber que não mudou - Disse Barbara se aconchegando melhor nos braços dele.

**I will not leave you all alone**

_Não vou te deixar sozinha_

**When striving leads you far from home**

_Quando a batalha te levar para longe de casa_

-Admito que eu já não imagino minha vida sem a sua presença - Declarou Remus se afastando um pouco para encará-la - Eu esperei tanto para entregar o meu coração a alguém.

-E eu fico muito contente por ser a felizarda - Disse Barbara sorrindo abertamente acariciando o rosto levemente marcado por cicatrizes do homem.

-Só você mesmo para se achar felizarda por ser noiva de um lobisomem - Falou Remus revirando os olhos.

-Então eu sou a sua noiva? - Perguntou Barbara em voz alta com os olhos brilhando.

**And there's no yield for what you've sown**

_E não tivermos nenhum lucro pelo que plantamos_

**I will not leave you all alone**

_Não vou desistir desse amor_

-Eu acho que chegou há nossa hora né? - Perguntou Remus corando - A não ser que você não queira.

-Nem comece a falar bobagem seu lobo caduco - Mandou Barbara sorrindo como criança que ganha presente - Eu pensei que me resposta fosse meio obvia.

-É um pouco - Admitiu o loiro recebendo uma tapa no ombro rindo em seguida.

**I will give you what you need**

_Vou te dar tudo que precisa_

**In plenty or in poverty**

_Na riqueza ou na pobreza_

-Toma - Mandou Remus tirando uma caixinha e entregando a morena que abriu encontrando um belo anel de safira com diamantes - Eu demorei um pouco para encontrar, pode não ser muito, mas eu realmente comprei de coração.

-Ah!! Cala boca, Lupin!! O meu anel de noivado é simplesmente perfeito - Disse Barbara pulando de alegria entregando o anel a ele para o mesmo colocar na sua mão direita - E de pensar que a gente vai ter que esperar a Marlene casar para ser a nossa vez.

-Você fica adorável fazendo bico - Disse Remus dando um selinho na noiva - Quem manda armar para a Lene.

-Eles precisavam de um empurrãozinho - Explicou Barbara manhosa.

-Pensa pelo lado bom - Falou Remus passando a mão lentamente pela lateral do corpo dela - A gente vai poder treinar muito para a lua de mel.

-Lobo safado - Acusou Barbara rindo abertamente o puxando pela camisa para um beijo intenso.

**Forever, always, look to me**

_Eternamente, sempre, olhe para mim_

**And I will give you what you need**

_E eu te darei tudo que precisa_

-Vamos para casa, amor? - Chamou Remus distribuindo beijinhos pelo rosto dela.

-Claro - Respondeu Barbara sorrindo - Eu te amo.

-Eu também querida, eu também - Disse Remus segurando ela com força de encontro ao seu corpo aparatando.

**I will not take my love away**

_Não vou desistir desse amor_

**N/a: Sim!! Penúltimo capítulo da fic postado e vou logo avisando que o final vai ser alternativo, não consigo escrever a morte do meu casal favorito.**

**Thaty-- **_Oi!! Que bom que gostou ^^ e ate que a Marlene foi recompensada né??_

**Bom...o próximo será o último =/ mandem reviews ta??**

**=*****

**Ate o próximo**


	13. Por que tudo pode melhorar

**Capítulo 12--Por que tudo pode melhorar**

**Narrado por Lily**

-Harry querido segure bem forte - Falei desesperadamente chorando.

Do meu casamento para esse exato momento havia passado cinco anos. A minha relação com o James não era exatamente perfeita, mas eu era extremante feliz e realizada. Eu tinha o meu pequeno maroto chamado Harry Potter. Ele era lindo uma fotocópia com erros propositais do James. A única coisa que coisa que realmente tinha de mim era os meus olhos verdes. E agora o meu filho estava em pendurado no lustre da sala de estar da nossa casa.

-Vai logo James - Mandei e o James subiu em sua vassoura pegando o Harry com cuidado e o trazendo para mim que o abracei com muita força - Como você foi parar lá, querido?

-Eu tava brincando com o pomo de ouro. Ai ele começou a subir e subir e eu também queria subir e eu subi - Respondeu o Harry com aquela voz infantil que me fazia querer apertá-lo, mas deixando um pouco de lado a mãe coruja eu consegui entender o que ele havia falado.

-Ele mostrou seu primeiro sinal de magia - Comemorei abraçando o meu filho.

-Você agora é um pequeno bruxinho - Disse James ajoelhado ao lado de Harry e o abraçou.

-Porque vocês não vão brincar lá no quintal? Eu vou terminar o almoço - Mandei e o Harry saiu correndo e o James antes de sair me beijou com carinho.

-Eu realmente grudei chiclete na varinha de Merlin - Praguejou Marlene entrando com tudo na minha casa - O Antony ta com raiva do Sirius porque ele roubou no xadrez e o Sirius como bom adulto ta sem falar com o filho e toda vez que o Antony fala o Sirius diz algo como: _"Eu escuto zumbidos"_. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

A Marlene casou com o Sirius um ano depois do meu casamento. Eu sabia que eles eram felizes e que as brigas eram só para não cair na mesmice, mas os motivos que eles arranjavam eram sem duvida engraçados.

-Você casou com o Sirius - Respondi rindo.

-Tiaa Lilll - Gritou à pequena Gracie entrando na cozinha e pulando nos meus braços. A Gracie tinha três anos e era a filha mais nova da Lene. Ela era simplesmente uma bonequinha. Tinha cabelos pretos cortados curtos com franjinha e olhos azuis. Sempre usava vestidinhos trouxas e era um amor.

Era impossível esquecer o dia que a pequena nasceu. Depois de anos de guerra o Dumbledore descobriu as _Horcruxes_ do Voldemort, foi difícil, mas nós vencemos. No dia da comemoração a Marlene ficou tão nervosa que acabou entrando em trabalho de parto.

-Oi tia Lily - Cumprimentou Antony me dando um beijinho no rosto. Ele estava cada dia mais lindinho e eu sinto que ele vai fazer muito sucesso com as meninas.

-Eu escuto zumbidos - Falou Sirius e eu revirei os olhos enquanto ele me abraçava.

-Ah!! O Harry fez magia - Informei e eles comemoraram alegremente - Sirius, Antony, os rapazes estão lá no quintal.

-Eu também vou - Disse Gracie e o Sirius a pegou no colo com carinho. O Sirius indo contra todos as expectativas era um ótimo pai, mas bastante ciumento com sua pequena princesa. A última do Sirius foi pegar briga com um menino de cinco anos em pleno parquinho dizendo que ele estava assediando a sua filha e vale ressaltar que a podre criança nem sabia o que era isso.

-O Sirius faz com que eu tenha fios brancos antes da hora - Reclamou Marlene sentando-se à mesa enquanto eu ria.

-O Remus não me ama mais - Reclamou Barbara entrando com sua enorme barriga de sete meses. E sinceramente começo a suspeitar da minha sanidade. Planejar um almoço em família era sinônimo de confusão, sem contar que nenhum dos meus amigos sabiam o que era bater na porta.

-E por quê? - Perguntou Marlene acostumada com esses momentos nada normais da Barbara.

-Simples. Eu estou gorda, feia e rabugenta - Respondeu Barbara sentando com dificuldade na cadeira.

-Só o "rabugenta" eu concordo - Disse o Remus entrando dando um beijinho no meu rosto e no rosto da Marlene.

-Ta vendo!! Ainda admite que não me ama - Falou Barbara manhosa.

-Amor, eu só disse que você nem está gorda nem feia - Disse Remus com toda a calma do mundo - Eu te amo.

-Eu também - Respondeu Barbara com um largo sorriso e eu só consegui revirar os olhos.

-Falta mais alguém? - Perguntou Marlene beliscando o almoço.

-Só os Weasley's - Respondi sorrindo e logo o Harry apareceu correndo pulando nos meus braços e eu sorri.

-O que foi pequeno? - Perguntei o colocando sentando na bancada.

-Os Weasley's não chegaram? - Perguntou Harry.

-Ainda não - Respondi beijando a sua testa.

-Tio Remus eu voei sem vassoura - Informou Harry com um sorriso orgulhoso.

-Então agora você é um bruxinho - Disse Barbara sorrindo feliz.

-Eu ainda vou ser seu professor - Disse Remus rindo.

-Chegamos - Anunciou Molly e a minha cozinha foi lotada por ruivos.

A chegada dos Weasley's animou o almoço. O Harry adora brincar com os meninos e em um piscar de olhos eles começaram a correr brincando de pega-pega. A Gracie e a Gina, filha mais nova da Molly, começaram a brincar de tomar chá e era a coisa mais linda vê-las brincar.

Os marotos junto com o Arthur ficaram conversando às vezes eu mal lembrava da presença do Peter. Ele se mostrou como traidor na parte mais critica da guerra. Foi bem difícil para os marotos superarem essa traição, para eles amizade em primeiro lugar.

A Barbara estava bem enjoada hoje, acho que era a gravidez. A Molly estava me ajudando a cozinhar, para falar a verdade eu só aprendi a cozinhar algo que preste quando conheci minha nova amiga. Eu havia sido a sua medica durante sua gravidez dos gêmeos e desde lá nos tornamos amigas. O Arthur adorava me ouvir falar dos trouxas, era bom lembrar de pequenos detalhes da minha infância, a nova armação dele foi enfeitiçar um moto trouxa para voar e dar para o Sirius. Eu não sei quem ficou mais brava se foi a Molly ou a Marlene.

-O Almoço esta na mesa - Anunciei e depois de ajudar as crianças a falar as mãos nos sentamos e a mesa se encheu de conversas e risos.

Eu podia ate reclamar da bagunça e brigas que sempre aconteciam nesses nossos almoços, mas eu não trocava de ver a minha mesa lotada por nada. Era lindo ver o Sirius dando comida na boca da Gracie. A Gina fazendo o Carlinhos e o Gui fazendo tudo que ela queria só com um biquinho. O Remus fazendo carinho na barriga e nos ombros da Barbara. A Marlene acariciando os cabelos do Antony. O Arthur tentando ralhar com os gêmeos que sempre pareciam estar pensando em uma nova traquinagem, eu já podia imaginar quem seriam os novos marotos. E principalmente era bom ver a minha família, os dois homens da minha vida.

O Harry sempre dava problema para comer, ele como a maioria das crianças odiava comer verduras. O James adora o fazer comer das formas mais doidas possíveis. Hoje ele meio que brincava de "olha a vassourinha". O Harry fazia muitas caretas, mas comia todinho e quando dei por mim já estava olhando para o James com a cara mais de boba apaixonada. Nós estávamos a quase sete anos juntos e eu ainda era completamente louca por ele.

-Se você continuar a me olhar assim eu vou esquecer que temos crianças na mesa e te atacar - Falou James ao meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar quando ele morder o lóbulo da minha orelha.

-Eu te odeio - Disse com a cara feia.

-Também te amo - Falou James rindo voltando a sua atenção para o Harry.

-Gente, eu sei que todos estão curiosos para saber o porquê dessa nossa reunião - Falei segurando a mão do James - Eu e o Potter vamos ser pais de novo.

-Eu vou ser madrinha - Gritou Barbara levantando com dificuldade para me abraçar apertado.

-Espero que seja uma menininha - Disse Marlene me abraçando.

-Oh querida! Fico tão feliz por você - Falou Molly.

-Espero que seja uma menina para namorar com meu meninão - Disse Remus e o James fez cara feia.

-Se liga Aluado minha princesinha, se for uma princesinha, não vai namorar - Falou o James com tanta convicção que eu tive que rir.

-Só nos seus sonhos - Falei rindo.

-A Gracie nunca vai namorar ta? - Afirmou Sirius com ar superior.

-Mas, papai eu tenho um noivo - Disse Gracie nos fazendo rir da cara que o Sirius fez.

-Como assim querida? - Questionou Marlene tentando não cair na gargalhada.

-Não tem aquele loirinho que eu tava conversando no play? O papai dele ta preso em lugar ruim e ele tava chorando - Começou a explicar Gracie enquanto James servia Wisque de Fogo para o Sirius que parecia que ia enfartar a qualquer momento - Eu fiquei consolando ele e a gente começou a conversar, então ele me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei. Amanhã ele vai me dar minha aliança. O nome dele é Draco Malfoy.

-UM MALFOY??? - Perguntou o Sirius gritando.

-O papai ta bravo? - Perguntou Gracie com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Não, meu amor, o papai não está bravo - Falou Marlene sorrindo para a criança - Sirius, a sua filha tem quatro anos. Ela não faz idéia do que significa um casamento.

-Malfoy? - Perguntou Sirius e eu não pude deixar de rir.

-Você é um Black - Lembrei e ele revirou os olhos.

-Quer que eu encha ele de porrada pai? - Perguntou Antony que pelo jeito já havia voltado a falar com o pai.

-Seria uma ótima idéia - Concordou Sirius parecendo pensativo.

-Sirius Black!! É claro que não Antony - Falou Marlene exaltada - Gracie, porque você não trás o seu noivinho para a gente conhecer?

-Ta certo! Vou falar com ele amanha - Disse Gracie com um largo sorriso enquanto o Sirius fingia que eu ia vomitar.

-Psiu!! Mamãe - Chamou o Harry fazendo gestos para eu abaixar e ele falar no meu ouvido - Eu posso pedir a Gina em casamento?

-Querido, acho que você deveria esperar uns aninhos para pedir - Respondi achando fofo a sua infantilidade.

-E se alguém pedir antes de mim? - Perguntou Harry aflito fazendo bico.

-Eu aposto que ela só vai aceitar o seu pedido - Falei ajeitando os seus óculos beijando sua testa.

-Se a senhora diz - Disse Harry se dando por satisfeito.

O resto do almoço passou animado e se estendeu pela tarde e noite. Os Weasley's foram os primeiros a sair, depois os Lupin's e por último os Black's. James pegou o Harry no colo o explicando que ele teria um ou uma irmãzinha. Ele pareceu empolgado, mas só falava do seu futuro pedido de casamento.

-Agora é hora de fechar os olhinhos. Amanhã nós vamos visitar o vovô - Falei e ele sorriu me dando um beijinho molhado na bochecha. O Alan infelizmente vivia na Ala de feitiços permanentes, ele havia sido torturado ate a loucura, mas nós sempre o visitávamos aos domingos.

-Acho que ele já dormiu - Disse James me abraçando por trás acariciando a minha barriga - Foi um almoço em tanto.

-Uma verdadeira baderna, mas como sempre animado - Falei saindo com ele do quarto do Harry.

-Muitas emoções hoje, eu pensei que o Sirius ia morrer quando a Gracie disse que tinha um noivo - Comentou James rindo entrando no banheiro.

-Posso tomar banho com você? - Perguntei sorrindo encostada na porta assistindo o James só de cueca boxe.

-Precisa pedir? - Disse James sorrindo e entrei no banheiro. O corpo do James continuava muito bonito e eu sempre ficava meio boba quando via - Eu te amo Lily Potter.

-Eu também James Potter - Afirmei beijando os seus lábios com carinho - Você me faz muito feliz, sempre fez.

-Eu fico muito feliz em saber, porque eu também sou muito feliz esposa - Falou James beijando o meu pescoço.

-Às vezes é difícil acreditar que a gente passou por tantas coisas - Comentei passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

-Vamos lembrar só das coisas boas sim, as coisas ruins a gente finge que nunca aconteceu - Falou James passando a mão pelo meu pescoço me puxando para um beijo longo - Você e o Harry foram as melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida.

-Eu sei - Falei rindo com a careta que ele fez - Mas, é bom você ir contanto com o nosso novo bebe.

-Espero que seja homem, se não vou morrer de ciúme - Disse James e eu gargalhei animada.

-Isso só o tempo dirá querido, só o tempo - Falei passando a minha mão pelo meu ventre sabendo que minha vida só estava começando.


	14. Epílogo

-Mamãe? - Chamou Harry tocando no ombro na mulher com cuidado.

-Oh querido! Eu acho que dormi demais - Falou Lily com um sorriso gentil.

Os anos tinham passado e de certa forma foram gentis para a mulher. Os cabelos ruivos foram perdendo a cor e agora eram totalmente brancos. As rugas de expressão se faziam presentes na face pálida que nunca demonstrariam os oitenta anos que tinha, só os olhos verdes não tinham mudado talvez estivessem mais sábios ou tristes, mas continuava acalentando os corações aflitos.

-Você precisa descansar - Afirmou Harry sentando na cama acariciando os cabelos da mãe. Ele não era mais aquela criança pequena que não gostava de comer verduras agora ele era um homem feito e tão parecido com James.

-Sabe o que eu tava lembrando - Falou Lily com um breve sorriso sentando na cama para falar melhor com o filho - Eu tava lembrando de quando você era pequenininho e queria porque queria pedir a mão da Gina em casamento.

-Você tava certa, ela só aceitou o meu pedido - Disse Harry com um sorriso no rosto.

-É eu tava. Ela veio com as crianças? - Perguntou Lily sentindo o filho acariciar a sua mão - Sua irmã pode vim? Eu queria tanto ter a família toda junta.

-A Gina ta lá embaixo ajeitado tudo na cozinha e as crianças tão a ajudando - Respondeu Harry - A Lucy ainda não chegou, mas ela disse que faria tudo para vim.

-Eu sempre adorei os nossos almoços de domingo. Era tão animado, se bem que pelo menos agora todos aprenderam onde fica a companhia - Falou Lily em tom nostálgico.

-É verdade! Eu lembro quando aqui em casa parecia não ter porta - Disse Harry com um largo sorriso.

-Você pode pedir para a Gina vim aqui? - Pediu Lily levantando da cama - Eu queria que ela ajudasse a me arrumar.

-Claro - Falou Harry saindo do quarto.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

-Como ela está? - Perguntou Gina o olhando de forma preocupada.

-Calma - Respondeu Harry beijando a testa da esposa - Ela quer que você vá lá ajudá-la a se arrumar.

-Então eu vou lá. Fique de olho nas crianças - Mandou Gina sorrindo indo de encontro a sogra.

-Ola Gina! - Cumprimentou Lily sorrindo quando a ruiva mais nova entrou no quarto - Você está encantadora querida.

-Brigada Lily - Falou Gina rindo - O que você quer usar hoje?

-Algo bem bonito - Respondeu Lily sentando no sofá enquanto Gina mexia em suas roupas - Eu quero te dar uma coisa.

-O que? - Perguntou Gina sentando ao lado da sogra.

-É um colar, um colar que sempre possui as mulher Potter, infelizmente a Lucy agora é uma Malfoy então esse colar especificamente as mulher que criam coragem de se casar com um Potter - Explicou Lily tocando no coração - Eu não sei quanto tempo ainda estarei aqui, mas quero lhe entregar.

**Flashback**

_-Posso dizer que a minha norinha ta linda assim de noiva? - Perguntou Allan sorrindo abertamente - Eu pensei que o James fosse enfartar quando te viu chegando._

_-Deixa de ser exagerado, Sr. Potter - Falou Lily corando um pouco dando um beijinho na bochecha do mais velho._

_-Ora nova Senhora Potter não seja modesta - Disse Alan sorrindo - Eu preciso te entregar uma coisa._

_-O que seria? - Perguntou Lily sorrindo._

_-Há muito tempo conta à história que as mulher que se casavam com os homens de sobrenome Potter eram conhecidas por seu gênio forte e coragem - Começou a explicar Allan - Era quase como um atestado de loucura, já que os Potter eram nobres, mas sabiam se divertir e amavam de forma quase impossíveis as suas esposas. Para presenteá-las foi criado um colar que mais funciona como amuleto. _

_-Amuleto? - Perguntou Lily surpresa._

_-As lendas contam que ele tem poderes extras feitos pelas grandes bruxas da nossa família. Infelizmente não sei quais são os poderes, as mulheres nunca falam abertamente sobre ele - Respondeu Alan sorrindo - A Sarah morreu antes de passar para você e agora é seu._

**Fim do Flashback**

-Eu me lembro quando o Alan me entregou esse colar. Ele não sabia nada, a Sarah morreu antes de passá-lo para mim e não quero que isso aconteça com você, querida - Disse Lily tirando o amuleto do pescoço e dando a Gina. Ele era pequeno e delicado ate parecia um relicário. Na parte de trás tinha vários nomes femininos e o brasão dos Potter em relevo e na parte da frente havia uma bela pedra de cor preta.

-Ele é lindo - Falou Gina vendo que o nome da Lily era o último escrito.

-Ele está negro desde que o James partiu - Disse Lily com o olhar perdido - Ele vai mudando de cor dependendo de como o seu marido esteja. Eu adorava quando o meu ficava vermelho ou verde.

-Qual é o estado do vermelho ou do verde? - Perguntou Gina curiosa. Ela sempre adorava as histórias da vida daquela mulher.

-Vermelho é quando ele ta muito, muito feliz e verde quando ele ta em segurança - Respondeu Lily sorrindo abertamente, mas logo o sorriso foi morrendo - Naquele dia tava verde, ate que se tornou amarelo que é em perigo e foi escurecendo e escurecendo e nunca mais clareou. Coloque no seu pescoço.

Gina sorriu de forma triste colocando o colar calmamente no pescoço. Ele esquentou e começou a emanar uma forte com azul. Gina passou o dedo lentamente pela peça e só então notou que seu nome estava embaixo do de Lily.

-O que significa azul? - Perguntou Gina.

-Preocupado - Respondeu Lily com um breve sorriso - É melhor a gente descer.

-É melhor mesmo - Disse Gina sorrindo.

-Só mais uma coisa - Falou Lily sorrindo - Quando eu não estiver mais aqui, por favor, cuide do Harry.

-Eu cuido, Lily - Prometeu Gina com o coração na mão.

**\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/**

**Narrado por Lily**

Eu desci sendo abraçada pelos meus três netinhos. O James era lindo com seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos azuis, ele iria entrar agora em Hogwarts. O Alvo era uma mini copia do meu marido com seus cabelos negros e olhos verdes como o meu. A minha pequena chara era a princesinha com seus cabelos ruivos cortados na altura do queixo e olhos cor de mel.

Eu me sentei no sofá e eles começaram a tagarelar sobre tudo que aconteceu na semana que passei sem vê-los. Eles eram os meus amores e eram tão animados e cheios de vida que me fazia sorrir como a dez anos. Quando o meu James foi tirado de mim.

-Vovó, eu conheci uma menina no beco que também vai para o Hogwarts - Contou James corando eu sorri.

-Aproveite meu amor, é em Hogwarts que você vai conhecer as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida - Falei acariciando os seus cabelos.

-Assim como você conheceu o vovô? - Perguntou Alvo com a sua inocência infantil.

-Isso mesmo querido - Respondi e a minha netinha subiram no meu colo me mostrando os seus desenhos.

**Narrado por Harry**

Eu realmente odiava mentir para minha mãe, mas eu sabia que a Lucy não viria. Ela nunca mais vem desde que o papai morreu. Chegava a doer fisicamente lembrar do seu enterro. Era como se nossa família tivesse se rompido naquele dia. O meu pai já estava aposentado quando houve uma tentativa de fuga em Azkaban, como ele e o tio Sirius eram os maiores estrategistas foram chamados. A fuga não ocorreu e a única baixa do lado dos aurores foi meu pai. A Lucy ficou revoltada.

**Flashback**

A minha mãe estava desolada. No seu quarto estava ela, eu, o Sirius, o Remus e a Gina. Minha mãe se recusava a ser sedada e eu não sei como eu ou os outros marotos estávamos conseguindo ficar em pé. A tia Barbara e a Tia Marlene estavam ajudando a Molly na cozinha e o Antony, a Gracie e o Draco estavam recebendo as pessoas que vinham para o enterro.

-Cadê meu pai? - Perguntou Lucy chegando ao quarto acompanhado do seu namorado francês, Jean-Pierre.

-O Charlie **(N/a: Filho de Remus e Barbara)** ta resolvendo toda a parte burocrática - Respondeu Remus tentando manter a voz firme.

-Como ele morreu? - Perguntou Lucy em tom desesperado.

-Um comensal antes de morrer conseguiu lançar uma Avada que atingiu o seu pai - Respondeu Sirius em tom sofrido.

-Isso aconteceu por sua culpa, um velho que continua querendo ser jovem e não é - Acusou Lucy apontando para o meu padrinho.

-Lucy, é compreensível que você esteja com raiva, mas não desconte no Sirius - Mandei levemente irritado.

-Você também tem a sua parcela querendo se mostrar como o auror perfeito. Você arrastou o nosso pai para a morte - Disse Lucy e foi como se eu recebesse uma tapa na cara.

-Controle-se, Lucy - Pediu Remus alarmado.

-Não se meta seu monstro. Eu não sei como o meu pai te agüentou ate hoje - Disse Lucy e isso foi o estopim.

-Cale essa boca - Mandou a mamãe em tom baixo, mas serio - Você não tem o direito de ofender ninguém em baixo do meu teto.

-Você é a maior culpada disso tudo, estava tão concentrada em cuidar do seu jardim que esqueceu de cuidar do seu marido - Acusou Lucy e pela primeira vez eu vi a minha mãe batendo no rosto de alguém.

-Você nunca vai entender o que o seu pai era para mim e a dor que eu estou sentindo nesse momento - Falou mainha cara a cara com a Lucy - Se você acusa tanto é porque não conhecia seu pai tão bem quanto acha. O seu pai foi um estrategista desde os onze anos de idade e ele nunca iria recusar um trabalho. Não quando arriscasse a paz que a gente lutou tanto para conseguir. Sabe o que ele me falou antes de sair? "Meus filhos não merecem mais uma era de terror, o Harry já é homem feito, mas a minha Lucy ainda é uma menininha. Não se preocupe querida eu sempre volto" Só que dessa vez ele não voltou, então se você quer acusar a mim, a seu irmão ou os seus melhores amigos, é melhor você gritar longe de mim.

-Você prefere esses dois que nem é da família a mim - Disse Lucy revoltada.

-Querida, pare com isso...o único culpado foi o comensal que atingiu o seu pai - Falou Jean tentando amenizar o clima.

-Eu nunca vou te perdoa pela morte do meu pai - Avisou Lucy colocando o dedo no rosto da minha mãe.

-Tire o dedo da minha cara - Mandou minha mãe irritada - Eu não posso te expulsar da minha casa, porque eu não posso tirar de você a chance de se despedir do seu pai, mas saía agora da minha frente. Não piore ainda mais esse momento para mim.

**Fim do Flashback**

Era muito difícil relembrar determinadas situações, mas a mamãe tava muita estranha hoje e eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Fui na sala e falei que iria comprar a sobremesa. Peguei um objeto qualquer na garagem e fiz dele uma chave portal. Depois da desagradável sensação típica da viagem me vi em frente à casa da Lucy em Paris onde ela morava com Jean-Pierre.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Lucy saindo pela porta da frente com uma visível barriga de grávida.

-Ola Lucy! Você está linda grávida - Comentei com um breve sorriso.

-Eu perguntei o porquê de você está aqui - Falou Lucy ríspida.

-Eu queria que você fosse comigo para um almoço em família na casa da mamãe - Respondi em tom baixo.

-Eu estou a caminho da casa dos pais do meu marido - Disse Lucy e o Jean apareceu do seu lado. **(N/a: Vamos fingir que fuso horário não existe ta?)**

-Aposto que minha mãe não ficara chateada - Disse Jean com um forte sotaque - Ola Harry!

-Ola Jean - Cumprimentei apertando sua mão - Lucy, pensa bem tanto eu quando a Gina achamos...

-Eu pensei já ter deixado bem claro que não ligo para o que você ou a sua querida esposa acha - Cortou Lucy irritada e eu sabia que isso podia fazer mal ao bebe.

-Tudo bem Lucy, mas eu sei que você vai se arrepender - Falei desistindo - É como se ela estivesse se despedindo e você nem ao menos conhece seus sobrinhos direito.

-Vai embora Harry - Mandou Lucy com lágrimas nos olhos e eu peguei minha chave de portal e voltei para meu lar.

**Narrado por Lily**

-Cadê a torta querido? - Perguntei quando o Harry chegou na cozinha.

-Tinha acabado - Respondeu Harry e mesmo não acreditando fiquei calada.

O almoço passou tranqüilo com as crianças conversando animadamente. O Sirius e a Lene sempre viam, mas há um mês estavam visitando o Antony que agora morava na Alemanha e a Barbara estava com o Charlie, desde que o Remus morreu, ela andava meio perdida. Eu sabia como era aquela sensação. Era terrível.

-Nem se preocupe com nada, Lily - Disse Gina sempre gentil - Eu e o Harry limpamos tudo. E crianças vão brincar no quintal enquanto a vovó descansa na varanda.

Eu sorri para a minha nora e peguei um livro me sentando na parte da frente da casa. Olhei meus lírios e tulipas que cuidava com tanto carinho. O James adorava o cheiro de lírios. Abri meu livro e nem li meia página quando o baixei novamente olhando fixamente para a minha direita.

-Você demorou - Acusei com um leve sorriso.

-Desculpa minha flor, mas não pude vim antes - Disse àquela voz que eu nunca esqueceria - Algum de nós tinha que ver os nossos netos crescerem.

-Eu falhei com a nossa menina - Comentei em tom triste baixando o rosto para não ter que encarar os seus olhos. Ele não tinha mais a aparecem da última vez que o vi, e sim as das minhas mais doces lembranças. As de quando eu o conheci.

-Tem coisas que estão além do nosso poder, querida - Falou James e eu deixei um sorriso triste surgir no meu rosto - Você veio me buscar?

-É há sua hora, meu amor - Respondeu James e eu não sabia o que sentir. Parte de mim estava feliz por finalmente me unir com o meu amor e outra parte estava melancólica em pensar em deixar o Harry, as crianças e principalmente parti sem falar com a Lucy.

-Vai doer? - Perguntei rindo depois da minha pergunta infantil.

-Não - Respondeu James sorrindo.

-Posso escrever uma carta de despedida? - Perguntei com olhos suplicantes.

-Eu nunca conseguiria dizer não a você - Respondeu James com um sorriso carinhoso.

**Minutos depois narração normal**

-Vovó! Vovó acorda - Pedia a pequena Lily agitando o ombro de sua chara - Mamãe, a vovó não quer acordar e eu acho que ela ta com frio.

-Oh meu Merlin! - Gritou Gina e Harry chegou correndo não demorando muito para entender o que estava acontecendo. Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos seus olhos verdes.

-Olha papi, carta - Disse a pequena ruiva ainda não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de desespero antes de pegar a carta caída junto ao livro que anteriormente a mãe lia.

_Meus queridos,_

_Escrevo essa carta na intenção de dizer adeus. Peço que evitem as lágrimas, mesmo sabendo que vou sentir imensamente a falta de vocês já esperava o meu momento há muito tempo. Nunca mais fui à mesma desde que o James morreu. Poucos são aqueles que são agraciados com um amor tão intenso ao ponto de ser só um. Boa parte de mim já havia partido com o meu amor e agora acho que finalmente vou me reencontrar com ele._

_Harry, eu nunca vou me esquecer quando vi o seu rostinho pela primeira vez. Você era tão pequenino, mas ao mesmo tempo tão forte. Era como se conseguisse comunicar-se silenciosamente com seus olhos tão parecidos com os meus. Foi um chama de alegria no mundo dominado ate então pela guerra. Tão parecido em atitudes com o James e tão único do seu jeito. Você se tornou um homem maravilhoso, que eu me orgulho a cada dia. Eu amo você querido._

_Lucy, sinto por ter partido brigada contigo. Cada dia que se passou eu refazia aquele dia tentando buscar um palavra na qual poderia me desculpar, mas a única coisa que tenho a me desculpar é por não ter agüentado mais para ver o seu filho ou filha nascer. Perdoe a sua velha mãe que te ama tanto, porque no meu coração nunca guardei magoas suas. Espero que você se reaproxime do seu irmão ele também sente muito a sua falta._

_Sirius, não deixe os marotos morrem. Você infelizmente foi o único que ficou, mas nunca deixe aquele sorriso maroto morrer. Você foi essencial em minha vida me salvou de mim mesma quando tinha apenas quinze anos. Você foi uma luz assim como os marotos foram uma para Hogwarts sempre alegres e rindo. Os meus melhores amigos, os meus irmãos. Nunca se deixe abater e mesmo se o Harry não deixe, eu sei que você vai passar os segredos marotos para os meus netos e tem a minha permissão, não que a falta dela fosse adiantar alguma coisa._

_Marlene e Barbara, vocês foram as melhores amigas que pude ter na minha vida. Nós enfrentamos tantas coisas. Medos, segredos, sonhos, alegrias. Eu sei que vocês me conhecem como ninguém. Ajudaram-me quando eu não sabia por que viver. Ajudaram-me quando eu tinha as minhas brigas bobas com o James e queria me entupi de sapos de chocolate. Ajudaram-me quando tive que ir para Bulgária e quando as crianças nasceram. Estiveram nos momentos mais felizes e tristes da minha vida, mas sempre estiveram jamais me abandonaram e quero muito agradecer as minhas fofinhas._

_Gina, conto com você para cuidar do meu Harry e dos meus netinhos quanto ao meu último presente na hora certa de repassá-lo use o feitiço "Dividius emitionx" você vai entender quando fizê-lo._

_Bom, quero agradecer a todos que passaram por minha vida. Amei, sonhei, chorei, sorri e fico feliz por ter compartilhado com vocês a minha história._

_Com amor,_

_Lily Evans Potter._

_**FIM**_

**N/a: Bom...espero mesmo que tenham gostado da fic!!**

**Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram, colocaram a fic como favorita ou alerta ou minha pessoa como favorita.**

**=************

**Ate a próxima fic**


End file.
